Supernatural, Shadow Season
by PretendThisIsWitty
Summary: Chapter 1 Summary: To get Cas out of his self-imposed solitude, Sam and Dean take him along on a hunt in Maine, where a strange creature is slaughtering residents who may have had a hand in the deaths of loved ones. Rated T for violence, it might not be worth a "T" rating, but I'm never sure what the cut off in ratings is for violence. There is also some light language.
1. Chapter 1

**I want to preface this by saying THIS IS NOT A SMUT!FIC. There will be no sam/dean, cas/dean, sam/cas pairings.**

*** As stated in my bio: while this is not in pure story format (obviously), it is also not in pure script format, so hopefully it is allowed. And yes, I am aware it is identical to content posted on AO3, that is because *I* am the original poster on AO3 (and I have the base files to prove it). I am re-posting it here because some of my friends expressed issues with the site***

**INT. MAURICE GORDON'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - NIGHT**

Dry lightning flashes outside, illuminating the room in short-lived gasps. MAURICE GORDON, a 40-something, heavily tattooed biker,  
sleeps on a worn leather armchair. An infomercial plays on an old television. His boots sit by the door, dirty with a hint of blood  
splattered across them. The thunder blasts particularly close, knocking out the television picture and waking Maurice.

**MAURICE GORDON**

Goddam piece of shit.

Maurice stands, punches the top of the box a couple of times, then gives up. He walks out of the living room-

**INT. MAURICE GORDON'S HOUSE - KITCHEN - NIGHT (CONTINUED)**

A dirty kitchen with dirt and mold covering most surfaces. An old loaf of bread is on the counter. MAURICE opens the fridge, there isn't  
much in it- condiments and a few bottles of beer. He grabs a bottle and pops off the cap, YAWNING. As he takes a swig, a SCRAPE and  
CREEK come from the living room. Maurice freezes mid-swallow, then puts the bottle on the counter and grabs a long knife sitting out on a cutting board.

**INT. MAURICE GORDON'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - NIGHT.**

MAURICE enters from the kitchen, slowly surveying the scene. The SCRAPES and CREAKS are louder- in this room or near the door. Maurice walks towards it,  
leading with his left side and holding the knife ready in his right hand. He rounds the chair and we see the boots, along with something hovering over them,  
illuminated only in flashes of lightning.

The ERINYES looks up at him suddenly. It has a woman-like form with long teeth, hanging with bits of flesh. It is horrific, a cross between human and snake,  
feral. It crouches low over the boots as if sniffing the blood on them.

Maurice's eyes go wide, he SCREAMS and runs from the room.

**INT. MAURICE GORDON'S HOUSE - KITCHEN - NIGHT (CONTINUED)**

MAURICE runs through the kitchen. He drops the knife and he hits the kitchen door. It is jammed, and he frantically jerks at it with both hands. It rattles  
furiously in its hinges.

He freezes as the CLACKING of fingernails on the ground indicates the ERINYES approaching. He closes his eyes momentarily as if praying and turns. The  
horrifying apparition is close to him now. It raises up before him onto two legs and steps closer, it's movements jerky and unnatural.

Maurice tries to throw a punch at it, but the Erinyes catches his hand mid-swing, crushes his fist in its grip. It pins him against the door with a partially  
scaled arm and yanks back, ripping his hand off entirely. Maurice SCREAMS as it lunges at his throat.

**INT. MEN OF LETTERS HQ - ENTRANCE - DAY**

SAM and DEAN are returning from a hunt. Dean chucks his road bag to the side and beelines for his room. Sam grabs his bag as he heads in the opposite  
direction- towards where they keep the clothes going to the laundromat.

**SAM**

Cas, you here?

CASTIEL does not respond, prompting Sam to go looking for him. He walks through the library to the halls leading to their rooms. Dean's door is open and  
SNORING can be heard. He looks like he tripped over the end of his bed and just fell asleep where he landed.

A light is on a couple doors down, and Sam makes for that.

**INT. MEN OF LETTERS HQ - CASTIEL'S ROOM - DAY (CONTINUED)**

CASTIEL sits on a bed. The room is rather spartan in decoration, Cas has no desire to make it more homey. His only possessions on display are a black angel  
feather in a glass case and a notebook with "How To Be A Hunter by Garth Fitzgerald" handwritten across the front. In more spidery writing underneath it says  
"And How To Not Suck At It By Dean Winchester".

CASTIEL is wearing Winchester-issue jeans and a faded t-shirt with an open plaid shirt. He is watching something on a laptop intently.

**SAM**

Hey, Cas, we're back.

CASTIEL does not look up.

**SAM**

Cas?

He continues to ignore Sam. Sighing, Sam goes over and hits the space bar on the computer, freezing the image on the screen.

**SAM**

We're back.

**CASTIEL**

I was watching a documentary on war. It was quite humorous.

Sam leans over the laptop to see what is on the screen.

**SAM**

That's not a documentary, it's M*A*S*H*, it's fake.

Castiel sighs, then hits "play". Sam pauses it again.

**SAM**

I think you should come with on the next hunt.

**CASTIEL**

I will next month.

**SAM**

You've been saying that for four months.

**CASTIEL**

Yet you keep asking.

Sam and Castiel continue to argue as a MUTED CELL RING echos down the hall.

**INT. MEN OF LETTERS HQ - DEAN'S ROOM - DAY (CONTINUED)**

DEAN groans into the bed. He half-crawls, half flops towards the night stand and opens the top drawer. Inside are several cell phones. Dean fishes around  
blindly in the drawer until he finds the one that is ringing. Never lifting his face from the bed, he answers.

**DEAN**

Mmnf?

An unintelligible male voice comes through.

**DEAN**

(muffled) Garth, I just spent three nights staking out a vamp hideout, and another thirteen hours driving. If you  
say anything short of "zombie outbreak", I will hunt YOU next.

More unintelligible speaking.

**DEAN**

... Fine. Millinocket? I don't care, tell Sam. What state? (pause) Got it. Hey Garth? I'm coming after you when it's done.

Dean hangs up and SCREAMS angrily into the matress. He pulls himself up and lurches towards the sound of SAM and CASTIEL talking.

**INT. MEN OF LETTERS HQ - CASTIEL'S ROOM - DAY (CONTINUED)**

DEAN leans heavily on the door frame, SAM acknowledges him, then studies his face for a brief second.

**SAM**

Another one?

**DEAN**

Yeah, and afterwards we're going by Garth's.

**SAM**

He in trouble?

**DEAN**

We're going to skin him alive.

**SAM**

Alright, I'll sharpen the knives in the impala.

**DEAN**

You do and you die too.

**SAM**

In the motel then.

**DEAN**

Better.

DEAN turns and shuffles away. You hear him SHAKE the duffle empty, then fill it again.

**SAM**

You should come with us.

**CASTIEL**

Next month.

CASTIEL returns to watching his show. SAM, giving up, walks to the door. Dean reappears with two duffles over one  
shoulder. He grabs the scruff of Castiel's neck and drags him up, his face blank.

**CASTIEL**

Dean, let go.

**DEAN**

Nope. March.

DEAN pushes CASTIEL in front of him out of the room. SAM closes Cas' laptop and brings it with him.

**INT. MEN OF LETTERS HQ - ENTRANCE - DAY (CONTINUED)**

Every time CASTIEL tries to turn back, DEAN shoves him forward. SAM brings up the rear with a fresh bag of clothes.

(cut to)

**INT. IMPALA - AFTERNOON**

CASTIEL is in the back seat, clearly angry. SAM and DEAN are in the front. A rock station is on and DEAN twitches with  
the music.

**SAM**

(looking back)

It isn't like you've never hunted with us before.

**CASTIEL**

I. Don't. Want. To.

**SAM**

Well, you're not doing anything sitting back there watching old shows.

**DEAN**

How do you expect to find a fix for this if you don't even look?

**CASTIEL**

This isn't something I can fix, Dean. There is no way back there. No way to restore my Grace or anyone elses.

**DEAN**

Hey Sam, do you remember something about there being no way to stop the apocalypse? Or is that just me?

**SAM**

Yeah, I think there was something like that a few years ago...

**CASTIEL**

THIS IS DIFFERENT.

**SAM**

Didn't Death help me stop the apocalypse?

**DEAN**

No, but he helped ME stop it.

**SAM**

I remember it differently... Maybe Cas missed your brain when he fixed you up after I whooped your ass.

**DEAN**

Maybe Luci scrambled yours.

**CASTIEL**

How can you two joke about that?

**SAM**

What are we supposed to do? Sit in that hole and hide? Hunters stop hunting, the world goes to shit.

**CASTIEL**

That is what you have wanted to do for a long time.

**SAM**

Yeah, well, it doesn't stick. At least this way we get fresh air.

**EXT. MILLINOCKET - MAURICE GORDON'S HOUSE - DAY**

The impala pulls up in front of a relatively depressing two-story home. Some forensics people are coming and  
going, but the scene is pretty much processed.

SAM, DEAN, and CASTIEL step out of the car in suits. CASTIEL is wearing the suit Jimmy wore his last night as  
a human, but does not have the trenchcoat on.

SAM walks up to one of the forensics people and flips an FBI badge.

**SAM**

I'm Agent DeCarlo, (waving to Dean) this is Agent Van Zant, (waving to Castiel) and Agent Mercury.

**FORENSICS GUY**

Um... What can I help you with?

**SAM**

Well, you can help fill us in on what happened here.

**FORENSICS GUY**

OK... Well, the guy who lived here was found by some buddies a couple days ago. He was slashed up  
pretty bad, probably by some kind of wolf.

**DEAN**

We heard there was something strange about one of the vic's hands?

**FORENSICS GUY**

(Grimacing)

Yeah, it was a pile of mush on the other side of the kitchen from where the guy was found.

**SAM**

Mush?

**FORENSICS GUY**

We had to use a shovel to bag it. There was more solid skin than bone. It was like the thing was crushed, but we didn't find  
any boot prints or hammers or anything. The goo was ridged, kind of like someone crushed it in their fist.

**DEAN**

You're saying someone ripped off the guy's hand?

**FORENSICS GUY**

No. It was probably removed some other way, but there was definitely ripping involved. Best guess is the hand was  
contained somehow and made to look like it had been pulled off.

**DEAN**

... OK, anything else in the house? Any sulfur or slime or something?

The Forensics guy looks very confused.

**FORENSICS GUY**

Sul- no? We didn't find anything like that... There was some blood on the vic's boots, they were by the door, but it  
wasn't his blood type. The lab is running the DNA to see if we can get a hit.

CASTIEL peers at the man's face. He is witholding something.

**CASTIEL**

What else?

**FORENSICS GUY**

There was nothing on the floor or in the house itself, but there was some goo on the body. Initial tests say some  
kind of snake spit at him.

**DEAN**

Snakes? You get many of those?

**FORENSICS GUY**

Nothing with that kind of bite radius. Probably an escaped pet, whatever it was, it was huge...

**DEAN**

Snakes? Dammit... Well, thank you for your time.

**FORENSICS GUY**

Yep.

The forensics guy returns to work. Sam, Dean, and Castiel head back to the impala.

**SAM**

Good call, Cas.

Castiel stubbornly ignores him.

**EXT. CITY HOSPITAL - DAY**

DEAN and CASTIEL get out of the impala along main street. Clouds have blown in and a cool breeze is blowing. The hospital is a  
relatively small building, only two stories. DEAN turns and leans against the hood as SAM emerges to switch to the driver's seat.

**DEAN**

Remind me why I'm the one looking at the corpse?

**SAM**

Because it's my turn to pick the motel and I need to start going through Charlie's monster checklist to get an idea what  
we're up against.

**DEAN**

Yeah, well you go get your nerd on. We'll be doing the real work.

Sam SCOFFS good-naturedly. He turns on the impala and Dean and Castiel stand aside so he can pull out.

**SAM**

Don't forget to bring dinner again, or I won't open the door.

Sam drives off and Dean turns to Castiel.

**DEAN**

Ready Grumpy?

**INT. CITY HOSPITAL - MORGUE - DAY**

A mousy mortician, DOCTOR JACOBS, 48, leads DEAN and CASTIEL over to a closed freezer door. He pulls out MAURICE GORDON'S  
body. The face and exposed torso are shredded beyond recognition, with angry snake bites the size of a human mouth puncturing  
non-torn flesh. The remains of his hand are in a plastic bag. The hand has indentations in it like a human squeezing a ball of play-dough.

Dean makes a face.

**DEAN**

So, what do you know about whatever did this to him?

**DOCTOR JACOBS**

Well, my first instinct was some kind of Vamp feeding frenzy, but there are streaks of ooze over the body  
consistent with snake secretions...

Dean nearly gives himself whiplash turning to the doctor. Castiel is also visibly surprised, though more reserved. Doctor Jacobs  
doesn't even look up at Dean.

**DOCTOR JACOBS**

Who do you think told that idiot Garth there was something going on?

**DEAN**

Wh- who-

**DOCTOR JACOBS**

My uncle was a hunter. Didn't think I'd see another monster kill after I moved up here...

**CASTIEL**

You became a mortician to help hunters?

**DOCTOR JACOBS**

(smiling)

I don't have the stomach for hunting, but my mom and dad were used as demon-skin when I was little. Couldn't  
just do nothing to help your kind.

Dean finally finds his voice, still unnerved.

**DEAN**

Well... What did you find? We kind of specialize in monsters.

**DOCTOR JACOBS**

Pretty much what you see- the hand was crushed, so whatever it is it's pretty damn strong. It was ripped off before  
the slash frenzy. I've got samples of the secretions out at a friend's lab. He's got a Kitsune for a wife, so he's trustworthy.  
He'll work his magic and see what turns up.

**CASTIEL**

A man at Mr. Gordon's house said there were boots with blood?

**DOCTOR JACOBS**

Yeah, but the DNA won't be back for a couple weeks.

**DEAN**

Theories?

**DOCTOR JACOBS**

Ask Chief Burnes, over at the station. When the boots came in he gave me the impression Gordon had a habit of hurting  
ladies. He might have an idea. He certainly seemed enthusiastic.

**DEAN**

Thanks, any more come in, call this number.

Dean hands a business card to Doctor Jacobs.

**DOCTOR JACOBS**

Do I get real names?

**DEAN**

Dean Winchester.

**CASTIEL**

Castiel.

Doctor Jacobs smiles and shakes Dean's hand, then Castiel's.

**DOCTOR JACOBS**

Winchester... Well, I'll keep you in the loop. And thank you both for stopping the apocalypse. Tell the other  
one - Sam? - we're all grateful.

Dean smiles and nods, they leave.

**EXT. CITY HOSPITAL - DAY**

DEAN and CASTIEL emerge from the hospital and look around. The police station is only a block north.  
They set off into the wind.

**DEAN**

I can honestly say that's never happened. Sometimes the coroner's a monster, mostly not, but I've never even  
heard of a hunter putting themselves in that position.

**CASTIEL**

Not many hunters knew about the apocalypse, he is well informed.

**DEAN**

He knows Garth, remember? Any half-decent hunter would have read the signs and known something, at least,  
was up. Garth's probably turning us into damn folk heroes.

**CASTIEL**

(troubled)

Perhaps.

**INT. POLICE STATION - CHIEF BURNES' OFFICE - DAY**

CASTIEL sits while DEAN stands. CHIEF BURNES, a thin African-American man in his 50s, sits across from them, his hands  
folded. The office is rather spartan, the only decorations are a college degree and several commondation certificates.  
Burnes studies the duo from behind the table.

**CHIEF BURNES**

If the FBI isn't trying to take over my investigation, why are you here?

**DEAN**

We had something similar happen a few states over some years ago.

**CHIEF BURNES**

I was under the impression it was some kind of freak animal attack...

**DEAN**

Yeah, that's why we're interested. Ours was a freak animal attack too, what are the odds it happens more than once?

**CHIEF BURNES**

So you're not taking my investigation?

**DEAN**

No, consider it pure curiosity. We're not interested in stepping on any toes.

**CHIEF BURNES**

(relaxing)

Well then, what do you want to know?

**DEAN**

The detail we're interested in was the vic's boots. We hear you might know a little something about Gordon's run-ins  
with local women?

**CHIEF BURNES**

What does that have to do with the animal attack?

**CASTIEL**

Could the woman have caused the attack?

Chief Burnes' face falls into one of disappointment.

**CHIEF BURNES**

No...

**DEAN**

Did he kill her?

**CHIEF BURNES**

I was going to arrest him today.

**DEAN**

What happened?

**CHIEF BURNES**

Well, if it's any consolation, this time Maurice didn't punch her face in, like he usually does. He always had a soft spot for his  
stepmother, it was his real mother who screwed him up. Carrol was institutionalized in the late 90s, a severe nervous disorder.  
She was dying of parkinsons and kidney failure, double-whammy.

**DEAN**

A mercy killing?

**CHIEF BURNES**

It's still murder. He went in to visit, didn't think the cameras caught him. When he left nurses found her dead. Maurice had  
cut the dialysis line, air got in, killed her.

**DEAN**

So the blood on his shoe-

**CHIEF BURNES**

From the line. He was B-, his stepmother was O+, same as on the shoe.

**DEAN**

Anyone call foul on him?

**CHIEF BURNES**

Not really. He got what he deserved, all the pain he's dished out to women over the years, but this time those who know about the  
murder side with him to at least some degree.

**CASTIEL**

What about those who he hurt?

**CHIEF BURNES**

Mostly girls passing through. Runaways and hookers trying to head south towards civilization. He'd pick them up in bars then,  
when they weren't interested, he'd throw them around. Only a couple stayed long enough to file reports.

**DEAN**

Any of them stand out as more... threatening than the others?

**CHIEF BURNES**

No. There were one or two firecrackers, but for the most part they were just good women down on luck.

**DEAN**

Well, thank you for your help. Mind if we keep looking around?

**CHIEF BURNES**

Do I have a say?

**DEAN**

No.

**CHIEF BURNES**

In that case, have at it. But if you find anything, you share it with us, got it?

**DEAN**

Deal.

**EXT. MOTEL - DAY**

DEAN and CASTIEL walk into the motel parking lot, not paying attention to their surroundings. Dean is eating fries out of a  
paper bag, Castiel holds two more.

**DEAN**

You were good today, you didn't even interrogate any animals.

**CASTIEL**

You told Chief Burnes you had seen this before, what was it then?

**DEAN**

I lied. No ideas.

Dean smiles wryly.

**DEAN**

See?

**CASTIEL**

See what?

**DEAN**

That's one of the things I like about hunting- figuring out the puzzle. It's addicting in a stockholm-syndrom kind of way.

**CASTIEL**

I don't understand. You and Sam have both tried to leave hunting behind, why are you pretending to enjoy it?

**DEAN**

Sam thinks it will motivate you.

**CASTIEL**

I don't want to be motivated. I want to be left alone.

**DEAN**

Too fuckin' bad. Until we figure out how to get at Metatron and re-open heaven, you're stuck here.

**CASTIEL**

There is no way to stop Metatron.

**DEAN**

Not playing this song again. Come-on. We're in here.

Dean knocks twice on a door across from the parked impala. He frowns as he registers the number plate is in the shape of a castle.  
He looks around for the first time and spots the motel sign. It is purple, also shaped like a castle. It says "Fairy Tale Land Motel".

**DEAN**

Son of a-

SAM opens the door, a big smile on his face. Dean looks into the room, it is decorated to look like the inside of sme fairy tale  
castle, complete with a giant mosaic of a unicorn. Sam has stuck several printed cut-outs of rainbows coming out the unicorns butt.

Dean gives Sam a death-glare.

**SAM**

Consider this my revenge for the clown-motel last month.

**DEAN**

Fuck. You.

**SAM**

(stepping aside to let them in, clearly enjoying Dean's rage)

Aw, c'mon, it's not that bad.

**DEAN**

Cas, the second you get your mojo back, send me back in time.

**CASTIEL**

Why?

**DEAN**

Selling my soul was a huge mistake. I need a do-over.

Sam's smile only widens. He is very much the bratty little brother. Dean stomps inside with Castiel.

**INT. MOTEL ROOM - DAY (CONTINUED)**

CASTIEL hands SAM one of the bags while DEAN fumes. He positively snarles at Sam when he sees the three beds have magic-castle  
headboards and frilly purple sheets.

**DEAN**

I'm sleeping in the impala.

**SAM**

You've barely slept in five days. You're really turning down an actual bed? When there's a storm rolling in?

Dean glares, Sam knows he's won.

**SAM**

So, what did you find out?

**DEAN**

You tell him, Cas, I can't even look at the bastard.

Dean grabs his bag and stomps off to take a shower. Castiel sits across from Sam at a small table, Sam has his computer out,  
Charlie's list is loaded.

**CASTIEL**

The mortician said it was not a vampire attack.

**SAM**

Wait- the mortician said THAT?

**CASTIEL**

Yes, it seems his uncle was a hunter. He also told Dean to pass on his gratitude for stopping the apocalypse.

**SAM**

Um... OK. What else?

**CASTIEL**

He was clawed across the head and what we could see of the body. The bite marks attributed to a snake match an adult human  
bite-radius. And there is some kind of snake secretion on the body. The police chief told us the man who was killed had a  
tendancy to beat innocent women, and the day he died he killed his mother, though she was dying already so he suggested  
it was done in mercy. The blood was hers.

**SAM**

(looking through the list and crossing off monsters)

So, it's got at least a snake component, and claws, so it can't be a complete snake. Killing his mother must play some part,  
it's too much of a coincidence. Maybe the beatings too.

**CASTIEL**

What are the posibilities?

**SAM**

Seven mythological Gods and four monster species. Non native to North America. We need more information, and any similar  
murders are buried in articles about animal attacks.

Sam opens the bag and pulls out a burger. He glares at it.

**SAM**

(yelling)

I hate you.

A manaiacle laugh echos from the shower. Sam makes a face and eats the hamburger.

**EXT. EVAN MITER'S HOUSE - NIGHT**

The storm has whipped up. There is lightning and some rain. The home is neat, suburban cookie-cutter. In a flash of light the ERINYES  
scuttles low on all fours to the base of a tree in the middle of the yard. Two lights are on- one upstairs, one downstairs.

A woman's shadow appears in the upstairs window, her back to a male shadow.

**INT. EVAN MITER'S HOUSE - BEDROOM - NIGHT**

ALEXANDRA, an attractive woman in her early 30s, is facing away from her husband EVAN, actively ignoring him. She is wrapped in a  
fluffy robe and has pajamas on. She takes out her earrings and places them on her nightstand, where several newer pictures of a  
baby are scattered.

**EVAN**

-it was an accident. Please, honey-

**ALEXANDRA**

(snapping)

Don't call me that! You never get to call me that again!

**EVAN**

(voice rising)

You think I don't hate myself every second for what happened? Alli, please, I can't take this from you...

**ALEXANDRA**

YOU LEFT HIM ALONE!

**EVAN**

IT WAS ONLY FOR A MINUTE TO ANSWER THE DOOR! He was sitting up by himself, how could I have known?

**ALEXANDRA**

You let our baby drown! You're responsible! I don't care if it's the fucking POPE, YOU DON'T LEAVE A BABY ALONE IN THE BATH!

**EVAN**

It was an accident. I tried everything to save him...

Alexandra pushes Evan.

**ALEXANDRA**

Get out of my sight.

Evan sighs, miserable and resigned.

**EVAN**

Alright. I'll be in the guest room. Honey, I swear, I would trade places with Henry in a second if it were possible.

**ALEXANDRA**

(softly)

Just go.

Evan leaves. Alexandra curls up on the bed with the lights on, hugging an infant's stuffed bear and a picture of baby Henry. She cries softly.

**INT. EVAN MITER'S HOUSE - GUEST ROOM - NIGHT**

EVAN lays new sheets on the bed. His eyes are red, and his breathing is ragged. The lightning flashes, illuminating the ERINYES,  
pressed against the glass, watching. It goes dark. There is another flash, the creature is gone.

Evan finishes and sits on the corner of the bed.

**INT. EVAN MITER'S HOUSE - BEDROOM - NIGHT**

The sound of the front door opening and closing can be heard. ALEXANDRA stands, still cradling the stuffed animal and picture, and looks  
out. She doesn't see her husband. There is a CRASH from downstairs, as if someone knocked over a picture.

Frightened, Alexandra rushes to the door and opens it.

**ALEXANDRA**

Evan?

She walks downstairs, holding the picture like a shield.

**INT. EVAN MITER'S HOUSE - GUEST ROOM - NIGHT**

EVAN looks up as the door begins to open.

**EVAN**

Alli?

The door opens slowly. The ERINYES is crouched low to the ground, pushing it with a taloned hand. It's fangs are exposed, like those of  
a giant snake. Evan whimpers slightly, then watches it advance.

**EVAN**

Please... do it.

Evan closes his eyes as it lunges for him.

**INT. EVAN MITER'S HOUSE - HALLWAY - NIGHT**

ALEXANDRA walks down the hall towards the guest room, marked by light spilling from an open door. There are horrible  
sounds of GURGLING and RIPPING.

Alexandra, terrified, turns the corner. She SCREAMS when she sees the ERINYES on top of EVAN. He takes one last look at  
her as he bleeds to death from wounds all over his body.

The Erinyes' attention snaps to Alexandra. It moves in front of her swiftly, she is paralyzed with fear, clutching the picture.  
The Erinyes pulls itself upright to stand face-to-face with her. It's gaze falls to the picture. It reaches out a taloned finger  
and gently strokes Henry's face, then lunges around her and out of the house.

Alexandra collapses to her knees, crying and shaking, looking at Evan's mutilated body.

**INT. MOTEL ROOM - MORNING**

CASTIEL is watching netflix again, this time on SAM's laptop. Sam and DEAN are asleep. Sam is buried in blankets, and  
Dean is snoring softly, hugging a unicorn pillow. His cell phone RINGS and, after several rings, he reaches for it.

**DEAN**

Mmfhello? (a pause) yeah... (a pause), ok, thanks for calling, we'll be over soon.

Dean sets the cell phone down and pulls the pillow tighter to him, seeming content to fall back asleep. One eye snaps open,  
takes stock of the pillow, and he flings it at the back of Sam's head. Sam GRUNTS and sits up, wiping sleep from his eyes.

**DEAN**

Burnes called, they've got another one. God, what time is it?

**CASTIEL**

It is four in the morning.

**DEAN**

Crack of Satan's ass o'clock. Great... Do you ever sleep?

**CASTIEL**

I couldn't sleep. I will get coffee.

CASTIEL reaches into Dean's jacket, hanging over a nearby chair, and pulls out some cash. He leaves.

**DEAN**

He seem weird to you?

**SAM**

He's trying to adjust. I can't imagine how hard this is for him.

**DEAN**

Keep an eye on him, OK? He needs friends right now. Trust me.

**SAM**

C'mon, he's practically family, of course we look out for him.

**INT. EVAN MITER'S HOUSE - LIVINGROOM - MORNING**

SAM, DEAN, and CAS enter as the body is being taken away. ALEXANDRA is in shock, sitting on the couch. An officer  
takes the picture from her and bags it for evidence, she looks lost without it to hold on to. She cradles the stuffed animal tighter.

SAM goes to talk to Alexandra as Dean and Castiel go to the guest room where BURNES can be seen directing officers  
and forensics people.

**SAM**

Hi, I'm Eddie De Carlo, FBI. I know it's been a hard night for you, but can I ask you a couple of questions?

Alexandra NODS and Sam sits across from her.

**SAM**

Did you see what happened?

**ALEXANDRA**

I couldn't have.

**SAM**

What do you mean?

**ALEXANDRA**

(whispering)

You'll say I'm crazy. Maybe I am crazy...

**SAM**

I promise, whatever you say, I won't think you're crazy.

**ALEXANDRA**

I heard something come in. At first I thought it was Evan leaving. We've been fighting a lot...

**SAM**

May I ask about what?

**ALEXANDRA**

Henry. (she stares at the stuffed animal and tries not to cry) Our baby. Evan was giving him a bath three  
weeks ago. He left to answer the door, when he returned...

Sam moves to sit next to her. He puts a hand on her back.

**SAM**

I'm sorry for your losses.

**ALEXANDRA**

(sniffling)

I heard something fall, that's how I knew it wasn't Evan leaving. I went downstairs. It was a picture of Henry,  
something knocked it over. I saw the light in the guest room on, and there were these sounds... And when  
I looked inside...

Sam gives her a moment to collect herself.

**SAM**

What did it look like?

**ALEXANDRA**

Like a nightmare that escaped from some twisted mind. It was really dark- blue or maybe brown. At first  
I thought it was human, but it had these huge claws and... scales. There were snake fangs, too. It was- it was-

She sobbs again. Sam pats her on the back.

**SAM**

Did it see you?

**ALEXANDRA**

(nodding)

It came towards me, but not walking. It was crawling. Then it stood up. I thought it was going to kill me. It  
touched the picture of Henry, the one that officer took.

**SAM**

How?

**ALEXANDRA**

Like it was sad. I know I sound crazy.

**SAM**

Not at all, you've been through a trauma, the brain tries to scramble to cope with it, and the result can be  
some pretty freaky stuff.

**ALEXANDRA**

What do you think it was?

**SAM**

A human. With lots of knives. They might have had a couple in their mouth and that's what your brain saw  
as fangs.

**ALEXANDRA**

So... I'm not crazy?

**SAM**

You're going to feel like it for a while, but no, you're not.

**INT. EVAN MITER'S HOUSE - GUEST ROOM - DAY**

DEAN and CASTIEL approach CHIEF BURNES. The bed and walls are covered in blood. Burnes sees them and sighs.

**CHIEF BURNES**

Well, I think I can rule out your animal attack theory. The widow is a bit traumatized, but the gist of her  
story suggests a perp armed with knives did this.

**CASTIEL**

What about the evidence of a snake?

**CHIEF BURNES**

I'm still trying to figure that out.

**DEAN**

Any connection with Gordon?

**CHIEF BURNES**

None that we know of. These people probably never crossed paths with him.

SAM sticks his head into the room.

**SAM**

Van Zant, Mercury, we gotta go.

Dean nods to Chief Burnes and leaves with Castiel in tow.

**EXT. EVAN MITER'S HOUSE - DAY**

SAM, DEAN, and CASTIEL walk to the impala. Dean stops to lean on the hood and face the others.

**DEAN**

Get anything from Mrs. Miter?

**SAM**

It was some kind of humanoid, talons, snake fangs, and it crawled.

**DEAN**

Any ideas on the what yet?

**SAM**

I'll have to check the lore to be positive, but I'm thinking a Greek Fury.

**DEAN**

I'd buy a Fury for Maurice, but for the poor S.O.B. in there? Furies don't go after you for accidents.

A beat. Sam and Castiel stare at Dean.

**DEAN**

What? C'mon, I know stuff!

**SAM**

Yeah, of course you do...

**DEAN**

Yeah! Furies were like the human version of Hellhounds, but with snakes. They're always around, invisible,  
and you can only see them if you kill family.

**SAM**

And then they'd torment you for a while until they got bored and ripped out your soul to torture in Greek hell.

A beat.

**SAM**

(to Dean)

You read about them in that illustrated monster book, didn't you?

**DEAN**

Hell yeah! A bunch of naked chicks walking around invisible? That's my kind of monster.

**CASTIEL**

Except they are terrifying to behold and were eradicated by the demons thousands of years ago.

**SAM**

Really?

**CASTIEL**

Lilith would not tolerate anything in Hell which did not bow to her. The Furies kept their collection  
of souls in a deeper level, one even demons could not reach, near Lucifer's cage.

There is silence. Sam finally turns to Dean.

**SAM**

Do you remember anything about how to kill them?

**DEAN**

No, I just remember invisible naked women.

**SAM**

Cas? Any ideas on how the demons managed it?

**CASTIEL**

It was not my duty to watch them, I did not cross their path.

Chief Burnes walks out and Dean waves to him.

**DEAN**

Chief!

Burnes stops, Dean half-jogs over to him, he turns to walk backwards as he half-whispers to Sam and Cas.

**DEAN**

Talk to the coroner, then hit the books.

**SAM**

Got it.

Sam and Castiel climb into the impala and drive off.

**CHIEF BURNES**

What can I do for you?

**DEAN**

Have there been any other deaths around here recently, like, family on family violence or accidents  
or anything?

Burnes thinks for a moment.

**CHIEF BURNES**

Not that I know of. This is a small town, Agent Van Zant, we don't get much in the way of murders.

**DEAN**

Nothing?

**CHIEF BURNES**

It's rare enough the last time anything like that happened was fifteen years ago- murder-suicide. Some  
guy found his wife in bed with his brother. Considering he's long-rotted out six feet under I'd say we  
can rule him out as some kind of vigilante.

Dean shrugs as if thinking "maybe".

**DEAN**

Anything odd happen in town before Gordon's death? Not murders, like break-ins or maybe some kind  
of satanic cult thing?

Burnes frowns, trying to figure Dean's line of questioning out.

**CHIEF BURNES**

There was a disturbance outside of town, some kind of explosion the day before Gordon killed his mom.

**DEAN**

Far from here?

**BURNES**

Ten miles. Here (he snaps his fingers at an officer). Take Agent Van Zant to the crater. (to Dean) Rembmer  
our deal, if you find anything, some connection or whatever, then you tell me.

**DEAN**

Of course.

Dean goes off with the officer, clearly uncomfortable. He makes for the back of the police car, then switches  
doors before the officer notices.

**INT. CITY HOSPITAL - MORGUE - DAY**

DOCTOR JACOBS is hovering over the body of EVAN MITER as SAM and CASTIEL enter. Sam clears his throat to  
announce their presence, Doctor Jacobs snaps out of what he is doing.

**DOCTOR JACOBS**

You must be Sam Winchester!

Doctor Jacobs shakes Sam's hand enthusiastically, beaming.

**DOCTOR JACOBS**

Your reputation precedes you. It's been a long time since I heard from the hunting community, but they  
used to talk about you and how hell itself spat you out.

Sam smiles nervously as Doctor Jacobs shakes Castiel's hand.

**SAM**

Um, thanks. I was wondering if you have any more details on the killings?

**DOCTOR JACOBS**

What do you think it is?

**SAM**

Right now we're saying Fury.

Doctor Jacobs lets out a low, slow whistle.

**DOCTOR JACOBS**

That's definitely something I had on my "myth" list, but it fits, somehow.

He walks over to a file on a desk and flips it open to show some test results.

**DOCTOR JACOBS**

Like I told your brother, I sent some of the snake secretions to a specialist friend of mine. He said DNA  
left in the secretions had the genetic profile of the Macrovipera Shweizeri, it's a Grecian snake, from  
around the Aegean.

**SAM**

Anything else you can tell me?

**DOCTOR JACOBS**

Nothing you don't already know. The DNA showed a mix of human and snake markers.

**SAM**

Monster DNA. Nice.

Doctor Jacobs shrugs. Sam sighs.

**SAM**

Well, we have to go make ourselves experts on Furies, thank you for your help.

Sam and Castiel leave.

**EXT. CITY LIMITS - DAY**

The patrol car stops halfway down a narrow farm road behind a steep ridge. The road before it is obliterated  
for several feet. DEAN gets out of the car along with the OFFICER and they walk to the edge of the large crater.

**OFFICER**

Preliminary investigation says bomb, but they haven't found any fragments. Locals reported hearing the  
boom around 1 am. No one saw anyone coming or going. You think this is related to the Miter murder?

**DEAN**

It's definitely odd...

Dean climbs into the crater to look around, but there is nothing.

(Cut to)

**EXT. CITY LIMITS - FARM RIDGE - DAY**

From a distance something watches DEAN and the OFFICER look around. All that is visible of it is a distorted  
shadow, half-cast, like sun through clouds. It roils and pulses on the ground. There is a low rumble from it.

**INT. MOTEL ROOM - DAY**

SAM opens the door and follows CASTIEL in. He rubs his face, tired, and sits down before his computer, beginning  
his research. Castiel sits on the edge of his bed, unsure of what to do. Sam notices and tosses Castiel his cell phone.  
Cas almost drops it.

**SAM**

Call Garth, ask him if he's heard anything about how to kill a Fury.

**CASTIEL**

Crowley would likely know, even though he was not yet born when they were eradicated.

**SAM**

Well, Kevin is a few days drive from the bunker, if Garth can't figure something out, we'll send him to ask our  
guest of honor.

Castiel begins to dial.

**SAM**

Hey, Cas, good work so far. Really.

Castiel seems slightly cheered. He calls Garth.

**INT. CITY HOSPITAL - MORGUE - DAY**

DOCTOR JACOBS sighs as he accepts delivery of EVAN MITER from two ASSISTANTS. He waves them out impatiently  
and unzips the body bag, exposing Evan's corpse.

**DOCTOR JACOBS**

Unlucky bastard.

As the Doctor gathers tools, presumably for an autopsy, the shadow of something darts into the room. Doctor Jacobs  
tenses as he moves a tray of instruments, then stands as the ERINYES rises behind him.

**DOCTOR JACOBS**

You don't need to do this. I got the Winchesters here for you, I held up my end.

The Erinyes speaks in a slithering voice.

**ERINYES**

Tell me why you think you should not pay for your sins.

**DOCTOR JACOBS**

I went to confession, I was absolved of what I did-

**ERINYES**

Not by my kind.

The Erinyes' talon traces the back of Doctor Jacobs' neck, he tenses.

**DOCTOR JACOBS**

I have something you want!

**ERINYES**

Talk quickly.

**DOCTOR JACOBS**

There are Hunters in town-

**ERINYES**

This I know, it is why I am here, remember?

**DOCTOR JACOBS**

One is an angel. He killed a lot of the others-

**ERINYES**

Angels and their squabbles are of little interest to me.

**DOCTOR JACOBS**

He, and those hunters with him, helped lock up Lucifer. The demons would do anything to get their hands on  
just one of those three. You could use the angel!

**ERINYES**

What is the Angel's name?

**DOCTOR JACOBS**

Castiel.

**ERINYES**

(a beat)

He is of no use to me, but I know one who would gladly see him dead...

**DOCTOR JACOBS**

So, you'll let me go, right?

The talon slowly pulls back.

**ERINYES**

Perhaps, for now. But it was you who led your own uncle to die, you will have to pay for that one day soon.

**DOCTOR JACOBS**

I understand, Erinyes-

**ERINYES**

WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?

**DOCTOR JACOBS**

I-

**ERINYES**

DO I LOOK FERAL TO YOU? Erinyes' are those of my kind who have earned disgrace! Who are worse  
than those we torment!

**DOCTOR JACOBS**

I didn't mean any insult, I-

The Erinyes swipes at Doctor Jacobs with her talons, ripping out his throat. He GARGLES as he bleeds out, she  
stands over his corpse.

**ERINYES**

Now, about that Angel...

**EXT. MOTEL - AFTERNOON**

DEAN and the OFFICER arrive in the parking lot.

**DEAN**

Let me out here.

**OFFICER**

Here?

**DEAN**

Yes.

The officer stops near the impala, snickering.

**OFFICER**

The F.B.I. put you up here?

**DEAN**

Yeah, well, my supervisor's a dick.

In a bad mood now, he gets out of the car waves without looking back. The officer drives off.

**INT. MOTEL ROOM - AFTERNOON**

DEAN enters. SAM is sitting at his laptop, halfheartedly punching keys. Castiel has Bobby's hunting book  
and is flicking through it. They both seem discouraged.

**DEAN**

Any luck?

**CASTIEL**

No.

**SAM**

The only lore on the thing is a bunch of stories that end with the person being haunted either getting  
killed or gaining some kind of absolution from the Furies and the gods for their crime. As far as we've  
found, no one except for Lilith and her crew has ever actually killed one. Kevin's finishing up with the  
Angel tablet, then he's going to drive over to ask Crowley's help.

**DEAN  
**Are we trusting Crowley or no?

**Sam****  
**I have no idea anymore.

Dean takes off his suit jacket and tosses it on his bed. He sits down with a sigh.

**DEAN**

Hey, Cas, you said something about Furies being in a different level of hell.

**CASTIEL**

Yes.

**DEAN**

Ever hear anything about what might happen whenever one crawled out?

**CASTIEL**

As in?

**DEAN**

Giant-ass craters or something?

**CASTIEL**

(frowning)

No, they could come and go as they pleased, like demons. Why?

Sam listens, interested.

**DEAN**

Day before the killing started there was some kind of explosion about fifteen miles out from here. It  
kind of looks like the area where I came out of Hell, but with the angels decommissioned that's not  
possible, right?

**CASTIEL**

No, but Dean, if that was caused by the Fury forcing its way out, then we have an even bigger problem.

**DEAN**

What?

**CASTIEL**

It means the walls of Hell are wearing thin.

**SAM**

(nervous)

Demons aren't the only ones down there.

**DEAN**

Sam?

**SAM**

Most of what I remember from the Cage was pain, but there were others out there too, just past the  
bars. They weren't demons, were they?

**CASTIEL**

No, no probably not at that depth.

**DEAN**

OK, spill. Why haven't you mentioned this before?

**CASTIEL**

Because the others are too deep in to ever escape. If that Fury hid out in those regions all this time,  
then made its own exit, anything could happen.

**DEAN**

Do we need to get people out of town?

**CASTIEL**

Other passages could open anywhere in the world.

**SAM**

What exactly are we talking about with these others?

**CASTIEL**

Mostly it's different kinds of gods, the darker ones. Before Lucifer fell, Hell was where the more dangerous  
monsters from Purgatory were sent, so there are still a few of those down there. And, of course, there are  
the Fallen.

**SAM**

As in Fallen Angels?

**DEAN**

As in more than Michael and Lucifer?

**CASTIEL**

Yes. Azaziel was one. Alastair too. Lilith was more Nephilim than human, but there are some angels so  
ancient they were long gone when the Archangels were created.

**DEAN**

OK, we're going to put a pin in that Azazel and Alastair thing-

**CASTIEL**

That's what white eyes means, Dean, that they were fallen Angels turned demon. They burn their graces  
instead of ripping them out, and it leaves a stain.

**SAM**

And yellow eyes?

**CASTIEL**

His grace was ripped from him, still burning.

**DEAN**

Back on topic, please?

**CASTIEL**

Of course. There are also the Behemoths.

**DEAN**

Behemoth? Like, something big?

**CASTIEL**

In a sense, yes. They were created to fight the Leviathan.

**DEAN**

Well, that doesn't sound horrible, enemy-of-my-enemy and all that-

**CASTIEL**

They exist only to slaughter. They couldn't be stopped so they were chained in Hell. They punched  
the first hole through Purgatory to Earth.

**DEAN**

(to himself)

Why is there always a badder monster?

There is a long silence.

**SAM**

Dean, did the Chief know anything about potential targets?

**DEAN**

There are none. No one else has been there for a family death, accident or no.

**SAM**

Then it will leave town, and it could take weeks to find it again.

**DEAN**

Yeah.

**SAM**

Then we need to get on what Cas just said. Talk to Crowley, Abbadon, anyone who will listen.

**DEAN**

You want to call up a demon who only agrees with Crowley on the need to skin us alive?

**SAM**

If Hell's infrastructure is crumbling, they might actually help us. Crowley would, at least, if he thought  
it was in his interest to. We all stand to benefit from fixing this.

**DEAN**

And what? Leave the Fury to slash it's way through New England?

**SAM**

We can't predict where it will go!

**DEAN**

We can't just leave the job half done!

**SAM**

Garth can put out a warning!

As Sam and Dean argue a shadow begins to fall on the window. Castiel notices it and tries to flag Sam  
and Dean, but they ignore him.

**CASTIEL**

Sam! Dean!

The shadow stretches up, it's an arm, an arm with talons. Castiel gets closer to the window. There is a soft,  
muted SNIFFING sound.

**CASTIEL**

SAM, DEAN!

The brothers turn as the glass explodes. The ERINYES leaps in, attacking. It rises into an upright position,  
horrific and terrifying. Dean and Sam automatically pull weapons- Sam has the demon knife and Dean has  
his gun. Dean shoots as the Fury swipes at them, lunging. Sam swipes at it with his knife, but it blocks the  
strike and rakes it's talons across Sam's face, drawing blood.

Castiel grabs the keys to the impala and dashes out the door. Sam swipes again at the Fury, this time cutting  
it. The demon knife is useless, but it does draw some blood before the Fury's wound closes.

**SAM**

Dean! It can bleed!

**DEAN**

Then it can die.

Dean throws aside his empty gun, with Sam in close proximity to the Fury it is mostly useless anyways. He grabs  
another blade, his silver dagger, and moves closer.

Castiel runs back in, an angel blade from the trunk in his hand. He stabs the Fury in the back shoulder. It screams  
and throws him into a wall. He hits a lamp as he falls and destroys it.

The angel blade wound doesn't heal as fast, and Dean picks up the blade, tossing it to Sam. Castiel stumbles to  
his feet, looking dizzy.

The Fury SCREAMS again and attacks Castiel, cutting him deeply across the chest. Sam stabs it twice in quick  
succession with the angel blade. Dean runs a silver blade into its back, pours some alcohol on it from his flask,  
then tosses the flask and ignites his lighter, jamming into the Fury.

The flames catch, and the Fury shriekes as it burnes. It dives out the window and vanishes into the trees around  
the motel.

Sam goes over to Castiel to check the cuts as Dean watches for the Fury to return.

**SAM**

Dean, we need to get him to a doctor!

**DEAN**

What?

Dean comes over and inspects Cas' wounds himself. He grimaces and nods.

**CASTIEL**

Is it dead?

**DEAN**

I think so. We got it with an angel blade, silver, and fire. That'll kill like 99% of creatures. It was burning  
when it ran.

**CASTIEL**

Good.

**SAM**

Come on, let's get you to a doc.

**DEAN**

You too, Sam, you look like crap.

Sam walks Castiel out to the impala as Dean swipes all of their things onto a loose sheet. Using it like a bag,  
he hauls all paperwork, clothing, and Sam's laptop out of the motel.

**EXT. MOTEL - AFTERNOON**

SAM holds a hotel towel to CASTIEL's chest as DEAN takes one last look inside, throws their gear into the trunk,  
and takes the driver seat. They peel out of the motel parking lot before the manager can even come out.

**INT. IMPALA - AFTERNOON (CONTINUED)**

DEAN turns to talk to SAM and CASTIEL in the back seat.

**DEAN**

Cas, you OK until we get a few towns behind us?

**CASTIEL**

I don't know, it hurts.

**SAM**

I think he's good. He'll need stitches, but it doesn't look like it hit anything important.

**DEAN**

OK, you two hang in there.

**CASTIEL**

Dean?

**DEAN**

Yeah?

**CASTIEL**

I don't like this part of hunting.

Dean LAUGHS.

**INT. DOCTOR'S OFFICE - NIGHT**

CASTIEL lies on a table as a NURSE stitches his chest closed. He is not paying attention as she makes smalltalk.

**NURSE**

Man, you have to be careful sneaking in at night. You're lucky. If your friend had been a little more  
spooked he might have severed an artery.

**CASTIEL**

I will try to remember that.

**NURSE**

You do that, you make sure you remember.

The Nurse's voice becomes slightly strangled, more menacing, her face hardens as she works.

**NURSE**

You make sure you remember, so that when I find you you know why you're lying broken, bleeding,  
and screaming on the ground.

**CASTIEL**

What?

The Nurse's stance suddenly returns to normal.

**NURSE**

I said you'd better remember that it isn't nice to scare your roommates. And it isn't nice to hurt  
them like you did that poor big guy out there, even if he was the one who slashed at you.

Castiel is disturbed, frightened, and confused. He remains tense as the Nurse stitches him up.

**EXT. FOREST - NIGHT**

The ERINYES is severely injured. It is holding itself up using trees as it crawles and lurches towards a  
clearing. Inside the moon casts some light, but there is something in the center of the clearing where  
light does not reach, a SHADOW.

**ERINYES**

I could not kill him. I could not kill Castiel.

The Shadow replies with the voice of a young woman, but drawn, harsh, barely a whisper, a weaker  
version of the voice that came from the Nurse.

**SHADOW**

I told you he was mine!

**ERINYES**

I had the ability to-

**SHADOW**

HE IS MINE!

A beat.

**ERINYES**

You are in no position to give orders to me. Not after I pulled you out of Hell. You should be  
grateful I don't send you right back.

**SHADOW**

Do not forget who opened the door. You were too deep in hiding to ever leave.

The Erinyes paces around the shadow. Every now and then, the shadow pulses with light, as if  
heat-lightning were broiling deep within.

**ERINYES**

I've made arrangements. You will go with the demons. They are very interested to speak with  
someone from so deep within the pit.

A beat.

**SHADOW**

You are brave to betray me.

**ERINYES**

I'm the last Fury, I have to be.

**SHADOW**

You're no Fury. You're rabid, with none of the honor of your species. You're an Erinyes,  
purely and simply.

The Erinyes lunges at the Shadow, furious. When it comes in contact with it, however, the Erinyes begins  
to SCREAM and the lightning becomes more and more frequent. The Erinyes glowes, then explodes in a fireball.

**SHADOW**

And now you're no longer in my way.

A tendril of darkness rises from the Shadow. It slowly coalesces into something resembling a hand.

(FADE TO BLACK)

MYTHOLOGY NOTES

I have a minor in the Literature and Culture of Classical Civilizations, and so for this first "Episode" I thought it would be fun to write about my favorite monster: The Fury.

Contrary to what I wrote, an Erinyes was not a name given to a Fury who lowered their standards, it's simply the Greek version of their name, just like how Mercury is Hermes and Jupiter is Zeus. I decided to create the difference because, frankly, I thought Erinyes was a better fit. The general mythology about Furies was that they were women who punished those who harmed a family member, but the older versions of the myths had a very different opinion of them.

The oldest versions of Furies, back when they were called Erinyes, said that they would go after anyone who harmed a family member OR anyone who's victim could not speak for themselves. They were avengers of more heinous crimes, ones the Gods did not directly influence. Not much is ever said about WHAT the Erinyes or Furies looked like, mostly the authors just say something along the lines of "they were so terrifying it drove their victims insane". I did find one description, from a very old translation of the Jason and the Argonauts myth (his girlfriend/baby momma was tormented by Furies/Erinyes after slaughtering her brother (half-brother in some myths) and dropping little pieces of him behind their boat so that her father would have to stop to collect his body so his soul could be put to rest in the Underworld) which described the Furies/Erinyes as a kind of mix between Harpies (evil bird-women, basically) and Gorgons (Medusa).

The Furies/Erinyes would crawl along the ground, either sniffing at their victim's trail, or sniffing at the blood of those their victims had wronged, which was still, albeit in a kind of existential way, dripping from the murderer. After that I pretty much stuck to the description of an Erinyes- scary. In mythology there was no way other than atonement (usually aided by a God or demi-god from Mount Olympus) to dissuade a Fury/Erinyes once it was on your trail. Since there was no clear way to kill it in the lore, I decided to have Sam and Dean cover their bases, but the scene in the forest with the Shadow was meant to suggest that the Fury/Erinyes was only injured, by no means was it going down yet.

As for the Shadow? Well, you'll learn WHAT that is over the course of the season, then I will explain the reasoning behind it. Hopefully it isn't too glaringly obvious and you can have fun guessing :)


	2. Episode 2

**EXT. JUNEAU, ALASKA - SHRINE OF ST. THERESA - DAY**

The small, craggy island is connected to shore by only a thin bridge. It is a traditional cloudy, dreary Alaskan day. KEVIN TRAN  
is standing against a guard rail facing Angel Island, taking pictures of surfacing humpbacks.

He turns suddenly, something is watching him. There are a small number of other tourists on the island, COOING over the  
whales and taking pictures. Kevin tightens his jacket around him and turns back to the scenery, extremely aware of his  
surroundings now.

He watches the whales a little more, but his nerves are too high. He turns to leave and sees all the other people are gone,  
vanished. There is a BOOMING CRASH from nearby, he turns to the side and a tree is sticking out of the ground, roots  
straight up in the air.

Without inspecting or waiting, Kevin bolts into the woods towards the bridge. Something is on his tail, getting closer and  
closer. Kevin slips on the slick bridge, crashes, but pulls himself up and keeps running. He gets to a beaten down rental and  
remote-unlocks it, panting.

**INT. KEVIN'S CAR - DAY (CONTINUED)**

KEVIN throws his camera into the car and slams the door in time for the TORNIT to pounce onto the side window with a  
CRASH. It is humanoid, oddly thin with brown, almost mummified skin and large gaping eyes. It ROARS and small, sharp teeth  
are visible. Kevin WHIMPERS in fear, slams the key into the ignition, and takes off at full speed, leaving the Tornit behind.

**INT. PROSPECTOR HOTEL - HALL - DAY**

KEVIN runs out of the stairwell near the top floor of the hotel, panting. He looks out the large windows lining the hall briefly,  
the outline of the TORNIT can be seen far below, climbing the wall.

Kevin GASPS and runs to a door. He pulls out his card key, but it takes a few tries to go slow enough for the reader to scan it  
properly. He slams the door behind him.

**INT. PROSPECTOR HOTEL - KEVIN'S ROOM - DAY**

Kevin's room is dark and charms hang from every visible surface. A devil's trap is painted on a bathroom rug in front of the  
door, and various other anti-monster charms are taped to the walls or hanging from the ceiling. A duffle sits on the end of  
the messy bed.

KEVIN runs to the duffle and lines up weapons tucked inside- curved blades, wooden stakes, guns, he has a wide selection.  
From the door comes a scraping sound, like nails barely touching the wood. Kevin clutches a shotgun in one hand and a blade  
in the other. The Tornit SNIFFS a few times, but for whatever reason cannot enter. It ROARS, then everything goes silent.

**INT. GOLDEN WOK RESTAURANT - DAY**

DEAN collects a bag of chinese food from an old asian MAN. The restaurant is a small hole in the wall-type place, but it is  
relatively crowded with the lunch rush. As Dean heads to the door, his cell RINGS.

**EXT. GOLDEN WOK RESTAURANT - DAY (CONTINUED)**

DEAN flips open the cell phone and pins it against his shoulder as he fishes for his keys. The impala is parked near the  
storefront.

**DEAN**

Hey.

Dean stops.

**DEAN**

Woah, hey, slow down Kev... OK... Do you have food in the room you can have, a mini bar or something? (pause) OK,  
good, don't leave, don't even open the freakin' window, we'll be there as soon as possible, four days max, you ok for  
that long? (pause) Alright, in the mean time call Garth, see if he's got anyone closer to watch you until we get there.

Dean hangs up, tosses the food into the car, and speeds off.

**INT. MEN OF LETTERS BUNKER - DAY**

DEAN comes in through the door to a flurry of activity. SAM is packing lore books, CASTIEL has duffles ready. Dean trots down  
the steps.

**DEAN**

He called you too?

**SAM**

Garth did, a few minutes ago.

**DEAN**

He got anyone up there?

**SAM**

Nope, and all hunters on that side of the country are working, by the time they can mobilize we'll be there.

**DEAN**

Fine, five's a crowd anyways. C'mon, we'll eat in the car.

Sam freezes as he is zipping the bag, Castiel likewise stops and stares at Dean.

**DEAN**

What?

**CASTIEL**

Before we locked Lucifer and Michael in the cage we stopped for breakfast because you said no one eats in the impala.

**SAM**

The only food I have ever seen in the car is candy, and only you're allowed to eat it there.

**DEAN**

Well, we had time with the apocalypse, Kevin is literally being held prisoner thousands of miles away, so come on!

Dean grabs a duffle from Castiel and heads back to the door. Sam and Castiel hesitate, then follow.

**INT. PROSPECTOR HOTEL - KEVIN'S ROOM - DAY**

KEVIN is huddled in a corner of the room, clutching his weapons. His face is scruffy, he clearly hasn't bathed in days. The only  
light in the room is coming from his laptop, which he has out and is studying lore sites. A loud KNOCK startles him and he  
freezes.

**DEAN (O.S.)**

Yo, Kevin, open up!

Kevin walks to the door hesitantly.

**KEVIN**

Prove it!

**DEAN (O.S.)**

You called us, remember?

The door has no peep hole. Kevin sets the shotgun down on a small table and opens the door, keeping the latch attached. The  
TORNIT's hand shoots into the gap, scratching Kevin across the cheek. He shouts and tries to push the door closed, but it is  
too strong. He slips back, the latch begins to pull out of the wall.

**EXT. ALASKA FERRY - DAY**

DEAN, looking supremely unhappy, looks out the back of the large boat as it cruzes smoothly along. He is wearing his usual  
layers, but with the addition of worn black gloves and a cheap, tourist-y scarf. SAM and CASTIEL come out of some galley to  
join him.

**SAM**

Kevin still not answering?

**DEAN**

24 hours radio silence... That's never good.

**SAM**

Boat lands in 9 hours, we'll hit the ground running.

**DEAN**

It'll be night, we don't know what we're up against, we can't risk it after dark.

**SAM**

We can start in his room.

Sam pats Dean's shoulder, then sits with his legs hanging over the edge of the ferry, watching the wakes form  
below. Castiel remains standing.

**CASTIEL**

I should tell you two something.

**SAM**

What's up?

**CASTIEL**

I wanted to tell you when I knew something-

**DEAN**

That never ends well.

**CASTIEL**

When the nurse was stitching my wounds from the Erinyes two weeks ago-

Sam flinches as if remembering the wounds. They have since healed, but the memory is clearly fresh.

**CASTIEL**

Something happened to her.

**DEAN**

What kind of something?

**CASTIEL**

I don't know. It was almost like she was posessed, but it was only for a few seconds, and there were none of the usual  
signs.

**DEAN**

No black goo or eyes?

**CASTIEL**

No.

**SAM**

What did she do?

**CASTIEL**

She said to remember, and that when she found me I would be broken and bleading on the ground.

There is a pause.

**DEAN**

You're sure the nurse wasn't just being weird?

**CASTIEL**

She spoke with another persons voice, I think.

**SAM**

Any ideas what she wants you to remember?

Castiel shrugs.

**CASTIEL**

I really cannot think of anything that could do something like that. Many would like to see me dead, but it does not fit.

**SAM**

Could it have been the Erinyes or something?

**CASTIEL**

I have never heard of them being able to do something like that.

**DEAN**

OK, let us know if anything like it happens again, we can't go hunting you down after we find Kevin.

Castiel nods, still bothered.

**EXT. PROSPECTOR HOTEL - NIGHT**

The impala pulls into the hotel parking lot and the brothers peer around. Juneau is a short town, only a small handfull of  
buildings stretch over four stories tall, the hotel being one of them. Mountains ring in the town.

**SAM (O.S.)**

Dean, over there.

The impala parks and DEAN, SAM, and CASTIEL climb out. They are parked next to Kevin's car, which is upside down. Sam  
crouches to inspect it, but sees nothing.

**DEAN**

Let's get inside, I have a bad feeling.

He pulls his bags out of the trunk, not waiting for Sam and Castiel to accompany him.

**INT. PROSPECTOR HOTEL - HALL - NIGHT**

DEAN takes the lead as the three walk slowly down the hall towards Kevin's room. Dean looks to his side and does a  
double-take at the large window. He moves close to the far wall and continues as SAM snickers.

**INT. PROSPECTOR HOTEL - KEVIN'S ROOM - NIGHT**

Kevin's room is the same as last we saw, only now the second latch lies on the floor in a pool of drywall dust. DEAN does a  
quick inspection, Kevin is not there. CASTIEL and SAM look more closely at Kevin's posessions.

**DEAN**

Man, why did you have to go to freakin' Alaska?

**SAM**

He wanted to get away from the world, this is where you go.

**DEAN**

What classes was he taking?

**SAM**

Night school stuff at the college, just some junk to keep him busy, he said.

**DEAN**

Anything that could have attracted negative supernatural attention?

**CASTIEL**

I spoke with him last week, he said he was learning local lore, but only from Native American stories.

**SAM**

You check in on him too, Dean, he didn't mention any of this?

**DEAN**

No, we don't talk about school, just kind of updates and stuff.

Sam crouches next to the laptop. He hits a key and the screen opens.

**SAM**

I think I've got something, or Kevin got something.

**DEAN**

What?

**SAM**

Kevin was surfing the lore, he's got a few pages open about something called a tornit.

**CASTIEL**

Hornit, it is a kind of bee, but evil.

**SAM**

No, with a 't', tornit. According to his (he pauses to skim the article) it is some kind of Inuit wendigo.

**DEAN**

I hate wendigos...

**SAM**

According to this page the Tornits were a neighbor of the Inuits, they got along, then some blood feud started over a  
joy ride a Tornit took in a canoe, ever since they've been abducting Inuits and killing them.

**DEAN**

That doesn't sound like a monster, Kevin specifically said monster.

**SAM**

Um... Here, this tab is a story about a Tornit able to rip trees up and plant them upside-down.

**DEAN**

Like Kevin's car?

**SAM**

Maybe. If not for that I'd say the story is bull. He starts ranting about big foot after that.

**CASTIEL**

So Kevin could still be alive?

**DEAN**

He's alive until we find him otherwise. Keep looking, Sam, I'll see if we can get security tapes from this place.

**INT. PROSPECTOR HOTEL - KEVIN'S ROOM - MORNING**

SAM YAWNS loudly, still hunched over Kevin's computer. CASTIEL is reading through a combination of lore books, print outs,  
and hand written notes left behind by Kevin. DEAN is sitting on the bed watching security footage on a borrowed VCR in  
fast-forward.

Sudden motion on the video tape makes Dean stop it, rewind, and play at normal speed. We see KEVIN's door open, strain in,  
and finally slam open. Kevin is on the floor, barely visible, struggling with something the camera cannot see. The tape blinks  
and white noise obscures most of the action after the door is knocked open. It clears in time to see the end of Kevin's arm,  
presumably dragging after an unconcious body, go out of frame, the door swings shut and nothing else happens.

**DEAN**

OK, so it can't be picked up on tape, and it freaks out electronics. Great.

**SAM**

All we have to go on is Kevin's verbal description, none of these sites add anything.

**DEAN**

Either of you find anything in his notes?

**CASTIEL**

The local mythology he notes has nothing to do with Tornits, and nothing he looked at could do this.

SAM

Sam here. Most of the files are research on monsters, but Tornits weren't even on his radar.

**DEAN**

Well, then were did he catch up with it?

**SAM**

I don't know. There are a bunch of pictures on here from different days at the same location, but I don't know where.

Dean comes to look. Kevin had taken many pictures of the whales by the shrine.

**DEAN**

Well, it's a small town, someone has to know where that is. And afterwards we can swing by the museum,  
see if anyone there can fill in the blanks.

**INT. TORNIT'S LAIR - DAY**

KEVIN is sitting, leaning heavily on the wall of a cave and holding his ribs. He pants softly in the cold and dark. The TORNIT  
slides out of the gloom of the cave and Kevin recoils against the wall.

**KEVIN**

If you want to kill me, just do it already!

The Tornit reaches out and delicately traces Kevin's collar bone through his layers. Without warning it puts a pointed thumb  
over the middle of one, wraps it's fingers around the shoulder, and pushes hard. A CRACK can be heard and Kevin SCREAMS  
as his collar bone breaks.

The Tornit LAUGHS enjoying Kevin's pain. It retreats to watch him MOAN and CRY, still smiling excitedly like a child watching  
cartoons. It speaks in a lurching rasp, as if it has never used it's own voice before.

**TORNIT**

Mine! No yours! Mine!

**EXT. JUNEAU ALASKA - SHRINE OF ST. THERESA - DAY**

SAM, DEAN, and CASTIEL poke around the small island. Dean pokes his head inside the small, deserted stone chapel in the  
center of the island, but there is nothing inside but leaves.

**DEAN**

Kevin couldn't have picked a creepier place to whale-watch.

Sam has his arms folded around his body and is trying not to shiver in the strong sea wind. He walks past the chaple a couple  
hundred yards to the overlook where Kevin had stood.

**SAM (O.S.)**

Dean, Cas! Come here!

The other two follow his voice to the overlook. Sam is pointing to the tree, still upside-down.

**DEAN**

Woah.

**CASTIEL**

That must be what tipped off Kevin.

Dean walks over to the tree and studies the ground.

**DEAN**

It just looks like the tree was uprooted and planted tip-first, no digging, no truck tracks around it.

**SAM**

I wonder if any locals saw it?

**DEAN**

No, Kevin told me everyone disappeared, that's when he made a break for the car.

**SAM**

Like, disappeared, or just went away for a little bit?

**DEAN**

I don't know.

**SAM**

The police station could be a good place to check on that.

**DEAN**

What good would that do us? We know it has Kevin, we need to find it and him, knowing it has other people won't  
change anything.

**SAM**

(sighing)

I'm just trying to figure out something.

**CASTIEL**

He said everyone but him vanished. It targeted him specifically, we need to figure out why.

**SAM**

There is nothing in his room.

**DEAN**

We'll go with Cas' suggestion from earlier- let's check out the museum, maybe he pissed someone off unintentionally  
or touched a cursed object or something. Wendigos don't keep their prey alive long, if this thing is anything like one,  
Kevin's running out of time.

**INT. JUNEAU MUSEUM - DAY**

DEAN, SAM, and CASTIEL are looking through the rather homey museum for the curator. They walk down a narrow hall. A  
large glass window into a room shows a replica pirate ship bow. Dean seems to be weighing the pros and cons of boarding  
the "ship" when MEL WILSON, 64, notices the group and comes over. She is of Native American ancestry, bears an easy smile,  
and overall has the countenance of a friendly school teacher.

**MEL WILSON**

Hello, I'm the curator here, are you having an enjoyable experience?

**CASTIEL**

Do you know a student named Kevin Tran?

Mel is taken aback by the direct question, she studies the three more carefully.

**MEL WILSON**

Yes, I know Kevin, is he in some sort of trouble?

**DEAN**

We're family.

**MEL WILSON**

Family?

She looks from Dean to Castiel to Sam, an unasked question on the tips of her lips. Sam interjects to diffuse the awkward  
situation.

**SAM**

We're like family. After his mom died we kind of took him in.

Mel isn't buying it.

**MEL WILSON**

I don't feel comfortable talking about Kevin without some kind of reassurance.

Dean pulls out his phone, opens Kevin's contact photo, and holds it up for her to inspect. It shows Kevin passed out in the  
bunker on the map-table. Dean is giving the camera a thumbs-up while drawing a curly mustache on his face. Castiel, looking  
confused, is painting Kevin's nails. Mel SNICKERS and relaxes.

**MEL WILSON**

Alright, I believe you. He always struck me as someone who came here to escape something, I had to make sure it  
wasn't you he was running from.

**SAM**

He's had a rough couple of years, lost a lot of people he was close with.

**MEL WILSON**

Is he alright?

**DEAN**

Why do you ask?

**MEL WILSON**

Well, Kevin always comes by on Mondays, but I never heard from him. The boy seems the type to live on routine.

**CASTIEL**

Kevin is missing.

**SAM**

Cas!

**MEL WILSON**

Missing? Oh god...

**DEAN**

What did Kevin come to you for?

Mel is in distress over the news about Kevin.

**MEL WILSON**

He's very interested in local folklore, I would share stories from my ancestors, that's all.

**CASTIEL**

What was the last story you told him?

**MEL WILSON**

Um, it was kind of the Inuit version of the your basic revenge story. Two tribes co-exist, the Inuits invent the canoe but  
wouldn't share the knowledge, even when the others were starving and needed to fish. An Inuit boy gave a canoe to  
one of the other tribespeople, and when his own tribe found out he was frightened and said the canoe was stolen.  
They killed the man who was accused, then the other tribe killed the boy and it kept escalating.

**SAM**

This other tribe, were they Tornits?

**MEL WILSON**

That's right, what's this got to do with him missing?

Dean and Sam share a look.

**DEAN**

What do you know about Tornits? Where they're said to live or anything like that?

**MEL WILSON**

Um, my grandmother just used to say the only time anyone saw one was when it came to take  
away a tribesman.

**SAM**

Did your grandmother say anything about how they chose or what they'd do with the person taken?

**MEL WILSON**

No, she said you always knew one was coming when the forest went silent, and anyone who laid eyes on a Tornit would  
eventually be taken, no matter how well they were guarded. After they're taken, no one sees them alive again. All they  
ever found was a mutilated body. Please, why is this important?

**SAM**

We think someone is trying to re-live the legend, but with Kevin as the victim.

**MEL WILSON**

No, please, tell me this is some kind of joke?

**DEAN**

'Fraid not.

**MEL WILSON**

You have to find him, we should go to the police, they can organize a-

**DEAN**

No, police wandering around will just set the thing off. Do you know anything else that could help us? Anywhere  
unusual Kevin might have gone before he disappeared? Somewhere this person would have seen him?

**MEL WILSON**

We didn't talk about his routine much, but I know he liked to jog over at Rotary park, it's off Riverside.

**DEAN**

Thanks.

They turn to go.

**MEL WILSON**

Wait!

Dean turns back. Mel pulls a card out of her pocket and hands it to him.

**MEL WILSON**

You seem like the kind of guy who's going to find him no matter what, so when you do, please, let me know. And if I don't  
hear from you by this time tomorrow, I'm calling the cops.

**DEAN**

Fair enough, thanks.

He takes the card and they leave.

**EXT. ROTARY PARK - DAY**

The impala pulls into the park. A large, duck-filled lake is surrounded by a jogging trail. There is a playground off to one side,  
mostly deserted during the school day. A WOMAN is pushing her young SON, 4, on the swings. Separating the playground  
from the housing behind it is a small forest, only a few hundred feet deep.

DEAN, SAM, and CAS get out of the car and look around.

**SAM**

You two check the lake, I'm going to look at the forest.

DEAN

Sure thing. C'mon Cas, let's leave the overgrown child to his swing sets.

Sam bitch-faces the back of Dean's head and walks over to the trees.

**EXT. ROTARY PARK - WOODS - DAY**

SAM enters the woods through a large gap. The canopy is dense, but the trees near the edge of the woods are evenly spaced  
oaks, perfect for climbing. A fence is barely visible in the back of the woods, marking the end of the park.

Sam looks around, walking deeper. A few steps in he turns to his right and stops. Standing just behind an oak, slightly  
separated from the trees around it, is a large, white, spindly eucalyptus. Sam walks towards the tree, looking up at it. Around  
15-20 feet off the ground is the stub of a broken branch. It is faintly brown and something is hanging from it.

Sam pulls out his cell phone and punches in a number.

**SAM**

Dean, hey, grab Cas and head back towards the trees, I think I've got something.

He slaps the phone closed and squints up at the bark. Sam grabs the lower brances and pulls himself up. The tree creaks,  
the branches are almost too thin to hold him. Using the trunk, he pulls himself up towards the stubby branch. When he gets  
closer he can see that it is blood, with a thin strip of pale skin hanging from it.

DEAN and CASTIEL jog into the woods.

**DEAN**

Sam?

**SAM**

Over here!

Dean and Cas head over to the tree as Sam climbs down.

**DEAN**

What's up, Tarzan?

**SAM**

(pointing)

See that branch?

**DEAN**

Yeah, what is that?

**SAM**

Blood. And there's skin hanging off it too.

**DEAN**

It could be Kevin's...

**SAM**

Well, let's hope Kevin's not the only one with a routine.

**CASTIEL**

What?

Sam leaves the trees and heads back to the park.

**EXT. ROTARY PARK - DAY**

SAM looks around, the WOMAN and her SON are still at the swings. Sam waves over at them.

**SAM**

Hello!

The woman is suspicious of the three. She steps between Sam and her son, smiling amicably.

**WOMAN**

Hi. Can I help you three with something?

Sam pulls out an FBI badge and flashes it.

**SAM**

I'm Agent Cooper and these are my associates. I was wondering if you knew anything about someone getting injured  
over at that white tree in there?

**WOMAN**

Yeah, is that guy alright?

**SAM**

We are not at liberty to say. what can you tell us about the incident?

**WOMAN**

Yeah, we were here last Saturday. My older son went to climb trees and he got stuck up in that big white one. This young  
Asian kid went up to help him down. The branch he was standing on broke and when he fell it clawed up his ribs pretty  
bad, my son fractured his leg in the fall. I drove both of them to the hospital, it was the least I could do.

**SAM**

Thank you, one last question- did he ever tell you his name?

**WOMAN**

Um, yes, Kevin. Same as my brother-in-law. Is he like a fugitive or something?

**DEAN**

Not at all, ma'am, we just needed to verify his story.

The three turn and leave. Castiel looks back at the woods.

**CASTIEL**

The scent of blood could have attracted the Tornit.

**DEAN**

Yeah, or that tree is sacred to it.

**SAM**

What do we do?

Castiel stops, thinking. Sam and Dean stop a few steps later and turn back.

**CASTIEL**

I think I have an idea.

He turns back to the woods.

**INT. TORNIT'S LAIR - DAY**

KEVIN is unconcious in the gloom of the cave. He is lying in the fetal position on the floor, trying to conserve what little body  
heat he has. He is shivering violently. The TORNIT watches from it's post, waiting for Kevin to do something. It gets bored and  
hops over to him, crouching low. It smiles and speaks with Dean's voice.

**TORNIT/DEAN**

Kevin? Kev! Hey, wake up, we're here to rescue you!

Kevin jerks awake and sits up, looking around wildly and grimacing with pain. He is startled to see the Tornit so close to him.  
Kevin tries to throw a punch at the thing, but it jumps back. He does, however, manage to hit its shin with his foot. The  
Tornit jumps back at Kevin and delivers a sharp kick to the side of his knee. It breaks with a POP.

Kevin SCREAMS and tries to fold himself back into the corner before a second kick breaks his other leg. The Tornit is whipped  
into a frenzy by Kevin's screams. It begins slashing at him with its claws, making little cuts at first, but slowly graduating to  
deeper ones.

Suddenly the Tornit freezes and looks up, sniffing-

**EXT. ROTARY PARK - WOODS - DAY (CONTINUED)**

CASTIEL has a knife in one hand and is holding the other, bleeding, against the white tree. SAM and DEAN look uncomfortable.

The Tornit's ROAR echoes faintly from the mountains nearby. Sam and Dean exchange nervous glances.

**SAM**

I'll go ask where the nearest trail is.

**EXT. THUNDER MOUNTAIN TRAIL - ENTRANCE - DAY**

DEAN looks up at the tall mountain, disdainful. SAM finishes loading a variety of weapons and hands several road flares to  
CASTIEL. They close the trunk and face a trail that vanishes into the woods.

**DEAN**

This is going to suck.

**SAM**

Kevin might not have much time left, it's faster if we go into it's territory.

**CASTIEL**

He is right, Dean.

**DEAN**

I know, but it's one thing to sneak into a Wendigo's lair, it's another beast entirely to run into it while the welcome  
matt is out.

**SAM**

Let's just hope Tornit's are like Wendigos, or we're screwed.

They head into the gloom.

**EXT. THUNDER MOUNTAIN TRAIL - DAY**

CASTIEL follows SAM and DEAN along the relatively narrow trail. Sam is constantly ducking under low-hanging branches.  
Dean is in the lead, tense.

**DEAN**

What do you think happens to the people it vanishes before attacking?

**SAM**

I don't know. Maybe they're just blind to it? Or maybe they disappear, just for a little, until the vic's gone.

Dean and Sam both stop mid-step. Sam turns, grabs Castiel by the collar of his jacket, and pulls him to the middle.

**SAM**

Just to be safe.

**EXT. THUNDER MOUNTAIN TRAIL - AFTERNOON**

The sunlight is fading. DEAN has his flashlight switched on and he walks slowly in the gloom, trying not to look out over  
Juneau from their high vista. SAM SIGHS and pops his neck.

**SAM**

Hey, mind if we take a break at the next clearing?

**CASTIEL**

We are running out of time.

**SAM**

I know, I'm just saying 5 minutes.

**DEAN**

It's a good idea. Besides, I've got one bitch of a headache.

As they talk they come to a wide slab of stone along the edge of the trail, an outlook. Dean hesitates, afraid of the height.  
Sam sits, rubbing his temples with one hand and holding his stomach with the other. After a second, Dean sits down too.

**SAM**

You're head hurts, I feel like I'm going to barf, how are you holding out, Cas?

**CASTIEL**

I feel fine.

Castiel goes rigid, then looks around very carefully.

**CASTIEL**

I think it is here.

**DEAN**

Did you hear something?

**CASTIEL**

No. If you were not looking for Kevin, would you continue in this condition?

**SAM**

Probably not, if we weren't hunting anything I'd be running for the impala. If we were on a hunt we'd keep going.

Castiel turns to look back the way they came.

**CASTIEL**

There.

Dean and Sam both jump up.

**DEAN**

Where is it?

Castiel points back down the trail. Sam and Dean look. The trees on either side of the path have been uprooted. Their roots  
are in the air, dirt clods still mid-fall. The Tornit watches them from just inside the darker corners of the gloom.

**DEAN**

Shit!

The Tornit approaches slowly, cautiously. Castiel pushes back Sam and Dean, and steps forward.

**CASTIEL**

Let me go with it.

**SAM**

WHAT?

**CASTIEL**

You will never find it's lair in the dark. Let it take me, then follow it's tracks.

**DEAN**

No.

**CASTIEL**

Dean! Do you want to find Kevin or not?

**DEAN**

Cas, look at that thing!

The Tornit is barely out of the cover of the trees, it's overly wide eyes are fierce. It bares it's fangs at Sam and Dean, warning  
them away from its prey.

Castiel takes more steps towards the Tornit. Dean wants to pull him back, but he does not. He lets Castiel go.

When Castiel is a safe distance from Sam and Dean, the Tornit strikes out, slamming its claws into Castiel's face. Castiel  
crumples and the Tornit grabs him by the hair. It dives into the woods, dragging Cas behind it.

**DEAN**

Shit-

Dean and Sam run after it, flashlights bouncing.

**EXT. THUNDER MOUNTAIN TRAIL - NIGHT**

DEAN and SAM continue to follow a trail, led only by flashlights now. They run along as quickly as possible, slipping on the  
steep ground often. They run out of the forest back to the overlook where Castiel was taken.

**DEAN**

Fuck!

He looks around wildly, then shouts.

**DEAN**

OH SURE, WE'LL JUST FUCKING TRACK YOU IN THE PITCH BLACK ON A MOUNTAIN, IT WON'T BE THAT HARD! YOU. SUCK!

**SAM**

(panting)

Calm down, we just have to go slower, get it right.

They head back to the uprooted trees and Sam trains his flashlight on the ground. In the muck, Sam and Dean's prints are very visible, but so are those of a large dog.

**SAM**

What the hell?

The paw prints vanish in the underbrush. Dean pushes past Sam.

**DEAN**

So what? There's probably wolves out here.

They enter the woods again. This time, even though they are taking more time to find and follow the trail, it does not go well. After a few yards Sam starts swinging the flashlight behind them.

**SAM**

I lost the trail.

**DEAN**

You suck as a hunter!

**SAM**

Well, you're following it too, want to take a crack at it?

**DEAN**

No.

**SAM**

You lost it too?

**DEAN**

It's like the thing's a freaking ghost.

Sam sighs, then presses on.

**SAM**

Well, it was definitely going in this direction, maybe we'll get lucky.

**INT. TORNIT'S LAIR - NIGHT**

KEVIN's body is crumpled in the corner, surrounded by blood splatter. He is alive, but barely. CASTIEL slowly stirrs nearby. It  
takes him a moment to get his bearings. He groans and touches his nose, it is bloody and bruised, most likely broken.

The TORNIT is watching from it's perch, as always. A voice drifts across the cave, as if the Tornit is mimicing the same harsh  
female voice belonging to the SHADOW.

**TORNIT/SHADOW**

Don't worry, angel, I will not let it kill you. That pleasure is for me, and me alone.

Castiel blinks, the Tornit's mouth never moved. It BREATHES loudly, a rasping, gasping sound made around the bared teeth.  
Castiel pulls himself almost to a standing position, though the cave ceiling is too low where he is to allow full height.

The Tornit's eyes flash angrily, it approaches Castiel, menacing. He innoccuously pats his pockets, but his supplies and  
weapons have been stripped away. He holds his hands up in fists, a gesture of mock-bravado. The Tornit strikes at his jaw,  
dislocating it. Castiel holds in a scream. The Tornit, furious, snatches his forearm, raises it, then strikes at the back of his  
elbow, breaking it. Castiel finally SCREAMS.

**EXT. THUNDER MOUNTAIN TRAIL - NIGHT (CONTINUED)**

SAM and DEAN stop as Castiel's SCREAMING echoes down the mountain from the west. They turn and run towards it. The  
screams quickly grow louder, then cut off abruptly. Dean and Sam stop, waiting for any other hints.

**DEAN**

Sounded like it was right ahead of us.

**SAM**

Yeah, get the flares ready.

Sam lights a flare, casting a red light on everything. He holds it out in front of him and leads the way. Dean lights another and  
holds it like a weapon. He clicks off his flashlight as they go.

**EXT. TORNIT'S LAIR - NIGHT**

SAM and DEAN walk past the entrance to the cave, initially. It is hidden behind dense trees and overgrown berry bushes.  
Dean switches to military hand signals, motioning for Sam to take one side while he takes the other. Sam sets his flair on an  
exposed rock, then lights a second. Shadows dance along the entrance to the cave.

**INT. TORNIT'S LAIR - NIGHT**

SAM lights two more flares at the entrance while DEAN delves deeper into the cave. Sam follows, facing the entrance the  
whole way. Dean rounds a corner and sees the dark bundle that is KEVIN next to CASTIEL, who's breath is coming in hisses  
as he cradles his arm.

**DEAN**

Cas, you OK?

Castiel just shakes his head, he does not try to speak. He uses his good hand to point to his jaw. Dean crouches and feels the  
joint on each side of his jaw.

**DEAN**

Dislocated, not broken. I don't know how to set this, Cas, can you hold out until a hospital?

Castiel nods.

**DEAN**

Is the arm dislocated too?

Castiel shakes his head negative.

**DEAN**

Broken?

Castiel nods.

**DEAN**

**OK, that's you off carrying duty.**

Dean next goes to check on the heap that is Kevin. He feels for a pulse, then drops a flaire to switch on his flashlight. He inspects the torn up boy.

**DEAN**

Sam! Anything yet?

**SAM**

No, how are they?

**DEAN**

Cas' jaw is out of socket and his arm is busted, Kevin's got a pulse, but barely.

**SAM**

Can we carry him down at night?

**DEAN**

We'll have to, but not until the Tornit shows up, we can't risk it out in the open. At least in here it can only come from  
one direction.

Sam carefully sets the flares down close to him. He pulls a couple of spray cans from inside his jacket and tosses one back to  
Dean.

The TORNIT materializes from the entrance to the cave, growling.

**DEAN**

Come on, you son of a bitch.

The Tornit speaks with a guttural and snappish voice.

**TORNIT**

Mine.

**SAM**

Yeah, well not anymore.

The Tornit gnashes its teeth a few times, looking back and forth with jerky motions.

**TORNIT**

Mine, mine, MINE!

It lunges at Sam. He pushes the nozzle on the spray can, aiming it at a flaire, as he brings it up to the Tornit, it lights. The  
Tornit swipes at Sam before darting to the side, avoiding the flame. It manages to knock the can out of his grip. Dean dives  
forward, lighting his own can. He manages to hit the Tornit with the flame. It catches fire, but does not immediately go up.  
The Tornit SCREAMS with rage and pain.

**TORNIT**

MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE!

As it shouts, it lashes out, launching Dean across the cave and into the back wall with a kick to the sternum. Dean's eyes  
bulge as he tries to suck in a breath, but he is winded for a time. Sam picks up a flair and throws it as close to the burning  
Tornit as possible. The Tornit catches it and the flair explodes, blowing off it's hand.

By now the Tornit is very crispy. It begins to stumble more than lunge, and the HOWLING gets weaker. It is starting to fall, but  
appears to be falling on the bundle that is Kevin. Sam runs into the Tornit, shoving it towards the cave entrance. It stumbles,  
falls, and the SCREAMING stops. Small flames trace Sam's sleeves, but he pats them out.

**SAM**

Dean, you ok?

Dean is sucking in deep breaths, he gives Sam a thumbs up.

**SAM**

Cas?

**CASTIEL  
**(barely moving his mouth)

That was the second time.

**SAM**

What?

**CASTIEL**

Next time you or Dean can get hurt.

**SAM**

Deal.

Sam kneels next to Kevin and checks his vitals. He looks at the remains of the Tornit.

**SAM**

Hold on Kev, just give us until dawn.

EXT. MEN OF LETTERS BUNKER - DAY

Leaves blow down the side street leading to the bunker. In the distance, though, the leaves are blowing a different way. The  
SHADOW walks into frame, the leaves are blowing away from her. She wears a long, trailing black cloak, the hood pulled to  
completely cover where her face would be. Instead of a face, however, there is just swirling darkness and flashes of white  
heat-lightning. Her hands are covered in gloves, other than the face, none of her form shows.

She moves down the stairs as if she was floating. She tests the door, but it will not open. She lifts both hands and touches  
them to the steel. She shoves, darkness erupts from where her hands are and she slowly walks through the closed door.

**INT. MEN OF LETTERS BUNKER - LIBRARY - DAY**

The SHADOW walks through the bunker slowly, the only indication she is looking around is the movement of the hood. Open  
books scattered here and there ripple as she passes, like she were giving off some kind of wind. The pages turn light brown  
though, as if they were burning. When she passes the effect stops.

**INT. MEN OF LETTERS BUNKER - CASTIEL'S ROOM - DAY**

The SHADOW enters the room when she notices the angel feather in it's case. She approaches it slowly, lifts the glass, and  
seems to stare at it. The Shadow slowly removes one long glove. The swirling darkness is in the shape of a hand. She reaches  
out and lighly touches the feather.

**INT. PRISON - DAY (FLASHBACK)**

It is too bright to make out anything beyond a vaguely humanoid shape radiating light before an equally indecernable  
woman's face. There is a high-pitched screech, Angel speech, and the woman is SCREAMING like someone being tortured.

**INT. MEN OF LETTERS BUNKER - CASTIEL'S ROOM - DAY (CONTINUED)**

The SHADOW withdraws it's hand, ending the vision. It pulls the glove back on, unconcerned with the sight it beheld. It turns  
and walks from the room, leaving the feather burned almost to ash.

**INT. MEN OF LETTERS BUNKER - DUNGEON - DAY**

CROWLEY is chained to a chair in the dungeon, much like how he was chained in the church during the Trials. He is resting,  
but jerks awake as the SHADOW opens the hidden door. It looks around at the enchantments before entering.

**CROWLEY**

Are you a friend of the Winchesters? I doubt they'd let you in this particular room, love.

The Shadow puts a hand under Crowley's chin and lifts his face to hers. He studies her for a moment, then his mouth falls  
open, he is afraid.

**SHADOW**

Do you know what I am?

**CROWLEY**

Y-yes, I heard whispers but- (Crowley hesitates) are you whole?

**SHADOW**

I will be, soon enough.

The Shadow paces slowly around Crowley.

**CROWLEY**

What do you want from me?

**SHADOW**

Tell me about these Winchesters.

**CROWLEY**

They're a pain in the ass of every demon and angel in the world. Strangely co-dependant as well.

**SHADOW**

What are they doing with that particular angel?

**CROWLEY**

Castiel? He helped them lock Lucifer and Michael in the Cage. They've been tight ever since.

**SHADOW**

They will know I was here. They will ask you what you know. You will tell them what I allow.

**CROWLEY**

Of course!

**SHADOW**

Let them hear a part of the legend, the rest they will figure out on their own.

**CROWLEY**

Yes, I will.

**SHADOW**

You will also say nothing of the last to break open the Walls. Not even a letter scratched into paper or a word mouthed  
in desperation.

**CROWLEY**

I swear, I will do what you say.

**SHADOW**

Good. Then as a reward I shall give you a little present. If you betray me, it will turn into a curse.

Crowley is anxious. The Shadow slides off a glove and stops behind Crowley's head. She holds out her hand, not quite  
touching the back of his head. From one finger a jet of black caresses the nape of his neck. From the other, a tendril of  
light reaches out. Crowley's eyes close and he slumps in the chair. The Shadow pulls her glove back on, then leaves Crowley  
unconcious behind her.

**SHADOW**

Let it begin.

The Shadow lifts an open hand, then quickly makes a fist. Crowley lights up suddenly with flashes and spasms, as if he'd been  
stabbed with the demon knife.

**INT. JUNEAU CITY HOSPITAL - DAY**

CASTIEL and KEVIN share a room, and SAM and DEAN are watching them, waiting. CASTIEL has a couple of bandages on his  
face and arms, his left arm is encased in plaster and wrapped with a sling. Kevin's blanket covers lumpy legs, plaster-wrapped.  
His arm is stretched out beside him in a special cast to hold it steady and at a specific angle. Sam has his laptop out and he is  
reading up on the Tornit.

**SAM**

Hey, Dean.

**DEAN**

Yeah?

**SAM**

I figured out the thing with the tree.

**DEAN**

What?

**SAM**

One version of the Inuit myth says the Tornit's who survived the blood feud hid in the woods and re-grouped under  
the branches of a great white tree. It can't be the actual one, the myth is from Anchorage, but it makes sense the thing  
would have attached to the tree all the same.

**DEAN**

I guess it does. Good job.

A beat.

**SAM**

The impala is a piece of junk.

**DEAN**

No it's not, Sam.

Sam closes his laptop, bothered.

**SAM**

OK, spill, what's wrong?

**DEAN**

Nothing, I'm just tired. It was 40 hours straight driving up here, then 2 days on a freakin' boat, and we haven't slept at  
all since we got here.

**SAM**

That's not it. Try again.

**DEAN**

I just need a little recharge time, OK?

**SAM**

We'll find a way to get Heaven open again-

**DEAN**

Yeah, and it'll probably kill one of us, like it always almost does.

**SAM**

Nope, this time if it kills one of us, it kills both of us.

Dean gives Sam a questioning look.

**SAM**

With the time you spent in Hell you're an old man. Me? I'm older than a lot of mummies. We keep taking hits and  
coming back, or one of us takes a hit and the other crashes and burns in a fit of alcoholism until an angel or a demon  
or something pulls us back.

**DEAN**

Except for when I went to Purgatory.

**SAM**

Including when you went to Purgatory. I spent months trying to find a way to get you out. I was on my way to a damned  
vamp lair to get one of them to bite me so I could die, hit Purgatory, and help get us out from the inside.

**DEAN**

Seriously?

**SAM**

Yeah.

**DEAN**

That is the dubest idea either of us has ever come up with.

**SAM**

Yeah, and I hit a dog thirty miles out, from there you know the story.

**DEAN**

Why didn't you just tell me that?

**SAM**

Because I didn't follow through. I'm done with that. You're the only family I have left, call it Stockholm syndrome,  
but if opening heaven means you die, I'm old enough and bitter enough to kick the bucket helping out.

**DEAN**

That's hardly a healthy outlook on life.

**SAM**

It's the only way to be 100% sure we stay dead. This time we bury ourselves in Heaven or Hell or wherever we get sent,  
if they can't find us, they can't screw us over again.

There is a long pause, then Dean clears his throat.

**DEAN**

Yeah, well, in that case I'd just let you take the bullet.

**SAM**

(smiling)

Really?

**DEAN**

Yep. The world will be a better place for it.

**SAM**

Come to think of it, whenever you're dead I get a girlfriend. It's when you come back that it gets all screwey.

**DEAN**

Yeah, blame me for your track record.

**SAM**

Just sayin', if it weren't for you Ruby and I could be living it up in some nice, monster-free zone, maybe with a little  
rugrat or two..

Dean, LAUGHING, punches Sam on the arm.

**SAM**

Oh, hey Dean, if you're so tired maybe you should ride the airplane back with Kevin, I'll take the Angel in the Impala.

**DEAN**

Over my dead body!

**SAM**

In that case, I'll have to remember to pick up some new cologne for the ladies.

(FADE OUT of the hospital room)

**EXT. MEN OF LETTERS BUNKER - DAY**

It is several days later. Many of the leaves have fallen from the trees, obscuring the road. The impala pulls up, followed by a  
handicap taxi. DEAN and CASTIEL, arm in a sling, climb out of the impala. SAM gets out of the passenger seat of the taxi and  
slides open the back door.

KEVIN is temporarily stuck in a wheelchair. His legs are out in front of him, wrapped in casts. His arm is propped up in a  
special cast to immobilize his elbow and shoulder. He is stitched up in several places, but awake and quasi-alert.

**KEVIN**

Remember the sex torture dungeon? I remember the sex torture dungeon.

The driver gives Sam a worried and surprised look and takes a step back. Sam finishes counting out his money and adds a  
generous tip.

**SAM**

He's not serious, just on really strong drugs.

**DRIVER**

Uh.. sure, ok. Um, thanks.

The driver gets in his van and drives off as soon as the wheelchair lift door is closed. Sam pushes Kevin to the door where  
Dean is unlocking it. Bracing the chair, he slowly pushes Kevin down the steps one at a time. Kevin exclaims with each step.

**KEVIN**

Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow.

They enter the bunker.

**INT. MEN OF LETTERS BUNKER - ENTRANCE - DAY**

DEAN and CASTIEL drop their bags and help SAM bring KEVIN in. He continues to exclaim with each jolt.

**KEVIN**

Ow.

Dean waves them along.

**DEAN**

Get him settled in his room, I'll go check on our guest.

Dean grabs a beer from the mini fridge and pops it open as he walks toward the dungeon.

**INT. MEN OF LETTERS BUNKER - DUNGEON - DAY**

CROWLEY, miserable, is slumped in the chair, barely conscious. DEAN opens the doors, which draws some reaction out of  
him. He is pale, his lips cracked.

**DEAN**

You're still here, good.

Dean turns to leave, but stops when Crowley speaks in a thin, dry voice.

**CROWLEY**

Water...

**DEAN**

What?

Crowley COUGHS.

**CROWLEY**

Water.

Dean rolls his eyes and picks up a flask of holy water.

**DEAN**

Here.

He splashes Crowley with it. There is no reaction.

**DEAN**

What the hell?

**CROWLEY**

Water.

Dean sets his beer down and picks up a container of salt from the same table. He grabs a handful and throws it at Crowley.  
Nothing. Dean grabs a pinch of the salt and tastes it, from his reaction we can assume it is genuine.

**DEAN**

SAM, CAS, GET IN HERE.

A few seconds pass, Sam and Cas enter and look around, ready for a fight.

**SAM**

What's up?

**DEAN**

Check this out.

Dean throws more salt at Crowley, still nothing. Sam pinches some and tastes it, just like Dean. Castiel walks up to Crowley  
and leans in.

**CASTIEL**

Cristo.

There is no reaction. Castiel turns back to Dean and Sam, they are all stunned.

**DEAN**

Is Crowley human?

(FADE TO BLACK)

STORY NOTES

This episode was really just a chance for me to have fun while moving the story forward. I think I said it in my bio, but I have a hard outline of what is going to happen in regards to the central "big bad" of the season, the Shadow, and that's like saying I have the outline for Season 4 which would look something like "Dean gets out of hell and meets Cas, Cas shows Dean he can't change anything, Dean and Sam capture Alastair", you get the idea. So for this episode all I have in my outline, literally is "Sam and Dean find out that something is watching them", which as you can tell didn't really happen, but hey, after this they'll probably figure out the Erinyes wasn't the only thing that climbed out of Hell.

That was the long way of saying I have basically no idea what the monsters are or what the hunt is for most episodes this season (it will be around 16 "episodes", I can at least say that, though I'm probably going to add more here and there). This one was particularly difficult, because I was getting excited about later episodes and wanted to skip ahead to write them.

So I went with the proverb "write what you know". In case you didn't figure it out from the overly detailed location names and descriptions (at least compared to the last chapter), I have actually BEEN to Juneau, Alaska. I am, in fact, Alaskan, and Juneau is my hometown (though I haven't lived there in just over ten years, so forgive me if any of you are from Juneau and my descriptions are outdated).

The big bad of this "ep", the TORNIT, is an actual Inuit myth item. I heard the story in kindergarten, so the version I got was pretty basic, and I kind of beefed it up here. The story goes that the Inuits and the Tornits lived in harmony. They were both human, both local tribes to the Anchorage area, and were pretty peaceful. The Inuits, one day, invented the canoe, and were able to row out and catch their food far more easily than the Tornits, who had to wait by shore or go hunting in the mountains, which was hard in the winter. The Tornit elders wanted nothing to do with the new technology, and so the tribes kind of drifted apart. The Inuits would not share, and the Tornits were not to ask. One night, a Tornit boy stole a canoe, just to try it out. He crashed it (or it sunk, depending on who's telling the story) and so the boat was lost. The Inuits were FURIOUS, and so they killed the boy for revenge (kind of taking a canoe too seriously, in my opinion). This started a blood feud that has lasted to now.

When I was going back to learn more about the Tornit myth for this, I found a pretty bogus "encounter" story where a guy described everyone else fishing around him and his family disappearing, like they all left without anyone noticing. He claims that his father pulled out a rifle and made them run to the car, and locked them in, especially after hearing sniffing outside. It was most likely a bear, and the man clearly has an overactive imagination, but I liked the creepy sense. I also read in his story something about the Tornit being able to flip trees, and that is something I heard in the original myth, so I incorporated it.

I also wanted to add a side note about the tree used to summon the Tornit. I made up a reason for it to be sacred to the Tornit. In the original draft it was a strange glacier rock hanging over a trail at the Mendenhal Glacier (I always thought the stone was evil when I was a kid and my family hiked there), but the Mendenhal is harmless, so I chose to move the cave up the Thunder Mountain trail (which I've actually never been on, I based that trail on the Mendenhal one my family hiked the most). The tree was a good thing to go to, because in a forest of dark oak trees and pines, a big white Eucalyptus stands out! And it was not actually for dramatic effect- Kevin's story of rescuing the boy and falling from the tree is actually based on my own experience. When I was 5 I climbed the tree, just after we moved back to Alaska. When I got in trouble with my mom and had to climb down, the branch under my foot broke and when I grabbed onto the tree to stop from falling, it went into the skin on my right side. Now, 17 years later, I still have a wicked scar. The last thing I can remember before I went into a kind of shock (my parents did not realize at the time how deep the wound was and did not take me to a doctor, so it's mostly guesswork why I've never been able to remember the next several hours) is laying on my back on the ground, staring up at this white tree in the dark trees, and seeing red all over the branch where I was hurt, and seeing a strip of skin, my skin, hanging from it.

But that was ages ago, and I thought it would make a kind of fun personal touch to the story. But seriously, I've learned this many times the hard way- always go to the doctor or hospital, even if you think it's nothing. That little story earned me years of nerve pain and a pretty sweet scar. Also, never try to walk off a broken heel. It isn't worth it. Trust me. Just go to the stupid hospital, listen to your roommates.


	3. Chapter 3

**INT. MEN OF LETTERS BUNKER - CASTIEL'S ROOM - DAY**

CASTIEL sits on his neatly-made bed, staring at the charred skeleton of his feather, covered by the glass case.

**INT. MEN OF LETTERS BUNKER - CASTIEL'S ROOM - DAY (FLASHBACK)**

CASTIEL, returning from Alaska, helps push KEVIN into his room across the hall. SAM takes over, and CASTIEL crosses to his  
own room. He sinks onto the bed, stretching out, before he notices the feather across the room.

Castiel sits up and stares at hit. He gets up and walks over. Delicately, Castiel reaches out and touches a piece of the feather.

Around the room suddenly SCREAMING echos. It is female, animalistic, the screams of someone in unimaginable pain.  
Castiel jerks his hand back, the screams stop. Sam is still across the hall, now fully in Kevin's room, indicating only Castiel  
heard it.

**INT. MEN OF LETTERS BUNKER - HALLWAY - DAY**

SAM heads down the hall with a plate loaded with one of Dean's burgers and a salad side-dish. He sees CASTIEL through the  
open door- sitting on his bed. Sam hesitates, then turns the handle on Kevin's bedroom door and opens it. He quickly sets  
the plate down on a table next to the bed where KEVIN sleeps, then retreats and heads into Castiel's room.

**INT. MEN OF LETTERS BUNKER - CASTIEL'S ROOM - DAY**

SAM leans in the door, not sure if he should enter. He deliberately avoids looking at the charred feather.

**SAM**

Hey Cas? Dean made burgers, get 'em while they're fresh.

**CASTIEL**

I am not hungry.

Sam begins to speak, then gives up and leaves Castiel alone.

**INT. MEN OF LETTERS BUNKER - LIBRARY - DAY**

DEAN struggles to carry three plates, each with it's own burger and only one with a salad. He sets them down, clearly proud  
of himself. SAM enters. Dean takes one look at him, then his face falls.

**DEAN**

He's still not eating?

**SAM**

He's trying to figure this out, but he doesn't have all the pieces yet.

**DEAN**

Yeah, well, he's going to drive himself crazy. Again. It's been a few weeks already, I know he's got a lot of past to  
comb through, but still.

Sam picks up his burger and begins to eat. Taking his cue, Dean does the same.

**SAM**

It would help if Garth got something out of Crowley.

**DEAN**

Last night's check-in said nothing new. Whatever turned him human scrambled his brain.

**SAM**

He isn't saying anything?

**DEAN**

Garth said he just keeps saying soul. I don't see how that helps anyone.

Sam sighs and puts the remaining burger down.

**SAM**

We need to take him on a hunt. Get him out of the bunker, away from the feather, and just hunt. Maybe Garth can send us  
an easy one.

**DEAN**

There are easy hunts?

**SAM**

Well, no. But a Woman in White is pretty basic.

**DEAN**

Didn't the last one put holes through your sternum?

**SAM**

Technically it was more like divits, but yes. At least I didn't get another concussion.

**DEAN**

We're going to have to get you checked out for one of those NFL personality disorders. Your idea of hunting is beating  
things with your head until I save the day.

**SAM**

(laughing)

Whatever, moron.

Dean thinks for a moment, then nods.

**DEAN**

I'll keep an eye out for something_ relatively easy_.

**EXT. NEW YORK CITY - DOCKS - NIGHT**

JOSH and PATRICK, two young men in their twenties, are walking along the waterfront, holding hands. Their dress indicates  
they are finishing up on a date. The moon shines off the water. Josh SIGHS, content, and leans in closer to Patrick.

**JOSH**

Thanks for this, I really needed a night out.

**PATRICK**

(smiling)

It's been too long, I'm sorry I've been so busy.

As they walk, a fog-like mist begins to collect behind them. It slowly swirls towards Patrick.

**JOSH**

We should reinstitute date night. Just because you moved in doesn't mean we can't still go out and have fun every now  
and then.

**PATRICK**

Sounds perfect.

The two stop and share a kiss. As they kiss, the mist solidifies, then begins to cover Patrick. As the kiss breaks, the mist  
vanishes into him.

**JOSH**

You alright?

**PATRICK**

(suddenly more passionate)

Yeah.

Patrick pulls Josh in for another kiss, this one harder. He begins necking his boyfriend. Josh enjoys it, then CRIES OUT in  
pain.

**JOSH**

WHAT THE HELL? Pat, get off. PAT! Hey, Patrick, GET OFF!

Josh struggles under Patrick, who is holding him in place while blood pours out around Patrick's mouth, Josh's blood.

A figure detatches from the shadows, dressed all in black with a black cloak obscuring it's face. The SHADOW rips off one  
of it's gloves and reaches into the back of Patrick's neck. Light explodes from where the hand entered, and the skin around  
it bends inward. Josh is SCREAMING, but so too now is PATRICK, unlatched from Josh's neck.

The Shadow rips the mist from Patrick and he falls to the ground. Josh flees. The Shadow squeezes the mist, and the black  
hand begins to glow as the mist is absorbed. When the light fades, the Shadow's face is no longer freely swirling mist, there  
is a distinct outline of a young woman's face.

**EXT. CHEROKEE CASINO - DAY**

The SHADOW walks quickly towards the towering casino in the middle of nowhere. It is hot, and the heat creates distorting  
waves. Several cars are scattered around the parking lot, but no one is outside.

**INT. CHEROKEE CASINO - DAY**

The SHADOW passes two guards who do not even look up from their stations. Inside the casino, day gamblers veg out in  
front of an array of obnoxiously loud and vibrant slot machines. The Shadow's gaze sweeps across the faces of the players.

In the back, sitting beside a fat MAN, a young NATIVE AMERICAN WOMAN with raven feathers woven into her hair, plays the  
slots. Her attention is on the man however. He is clearly losing. As he reaches for the "cash out" button, her hand comes up  
and she strokes the back of the man's neck with her nails.

His eyes flash yellow for a moment and a zombie-like expression takes over his face, now at least 10 years older. The MAN  
continues betting. The woman smiles, and returns to her own game, keeping an eye on her victim.

The Native American woman notices the reflection of the Shadow in a nearby machine. She stands quickly, moving to flee,  
but when she turns the Shadow is directly behind her.

**SHADOW**

Mind if I take a drink?

The Shadow grabs the woman by her throat, lifting her from the ground. She struggles, there is no reaction from the Man.  
As she chokes, a light shines where the Shadow is holding her. Tendrils of yellow light detatch from the Native American  
woman and into the Shadow. As this happens, the Woman ages to an old crone. The Shadow drops her, dead, and turns to  
leave.

As the light finishes tracing between the corpse and the Shadow, we see the swirling blackness and inner lightning from  
before, but it is severely muted, like it is seen through the thinnest layer of skin.

**INT. MEN OF LETTERS BUNKER - MAP TABLE - DAY**

DEAN is on the phone, leaning over the table with several torn sticky notes. So far there are seven, spread out across the  
United States. Each has a word written on it- Cwn Annwn, Ekek, Empusa, Ettin, Lob, Tangie, Strigoi. He is just starting to  
write "Redcap" when SAM enters loaded down with grocery bags.

**DEAN**

Slow down, Garth! I just started the last one!

Dean looks sideways at Sam.

**DEAN**

Red alert, Sammy, we might have more than an easy hunt on our hands.

Sam studies the map as Dean writes.

**SAM**

I'll drop these off and be right back.

He hurriedly vanishes deeper into the bunker. Dean SHOUTS after him.

**DEAN**

GRAB CAS!

**INT. MEN OF LETTERS BUNKER - CASTIEL'S ROOM - DAY**

CASTIEL still watches the feather, frowning. SAM leans in, still loaded with groceries.

**SAM**

Hey, red alert, Dean needs us in the map room. Something's up.

**CASTIEL**

I am busy.

**SAM**

Bull. Now go, things are getting weird fast.

Sam walks away. Castiel stares at the feather for a moment. Sam's voice echos down the hall.

**SAM**

IF YOU'RE STILL THERE WHEN I GET BACK, I'LL DRAG YOU INTO THE LIBRARY MYSELF.

Castiel SIGHS, then gets up.

**INT. MEN OF LETTERS BUNKER - MAP TABLE - DAY**

DEAN is studying the map. The same sticky notes are on the board, plus one more- Fear Liath. There are nine other notes,  
blank, in different places. Dean rubs his eyes as CASTIEL enters, flanked by SAM.

**DEAN**

Well, we've got a crap ton of monster_ and_ human deaths all over the place, and only one M.O.

**SAM**

Monsters and humans? Who put this together?

**DEAN**

Louis, he called Garth with two, Garth's put the rest together using his hunters in the area.

**SAM**

(laugh)

His hunters. He really is Bobby.

**DEAN**

Or Ash, this kind of move is more up his alley.

**SAM**

So, what's the issue?

**DEAN**

Could be some kind of ritual, could be nothing. A bunch of monsters are turning up dead. Some are solo kills, some  
are entire packs wiped out. It's all random, all over the country.

**SAM**

You said there was a similar kill method?

**DEAN**

Yeah, all found practically mummified, wrinkly skin, mostly dust, all had some kind of blast mark in their chests.

**SAM**

All different species?

**DEAN**

That's the part that makes no sense. You burn something that can only be killed with silver, you just piss it off. No  
two of these creatures have the same kill method for Hunters, and all of them are dead the same way.

**SAM**

Another Samuel Coult weapon? Bobby thought there could be more than just the gun and the demon knife.

**DEAN**

Maybe, but Coult's weapons act like weapons, this is more sci-fy than we usually get.

**CASTIEL**

What about the humans who died?

**DEAN**

Garth's bet is they're monsters as well, just not ones we can easily ID.

Dean gestures at the note marked "Fear Liath".

**DEAN**

And we're not sure about this one. Garth ID'd it based off everyone in the town saying he made them feel nervous.

**SAM**

I've never heard of a Liath in the States though, they're exclusively Scottish.

**DEAN**

Well, at least you have heard of it. I guess America isn't only the melting pot for humans.

Castiel studies the board.

**CASTIEL**

What order did these occur in?

Dean points out the names as he calls them.

**DEAN**

Ettin, Tangie, Strigoi, C-Coo-c.

He stops, frustrated. Sam steps in to help with the word.

**SAM**

It's pronounced like Ku-un.

**DEAN**

I know that! I was just testing you. Anyways, that, the Empusa, the Lob, Ekek, Redcap, Fear Liath, and then this, this,  
this, this, this, this, this, this.

He points to the blank cards, criss-crossing the map.

**DEAN**

This one we only know about because some guys saw it. Looks like it was some kind of possession-deal. The one  
guy started drinking the other's blood during a make-out session. He doesn't remember any of it, they've got him  
on a psych hold.

**CASTIEL**

Obayifo.

**DEAN**

I feel like bless you isn't appropriate for an ex-angel.

**CASTIEL**

It's a kind of cross between a vampire and a demon. Drinks blood, but doesn't have a body of it's own to do so.

**DEAN**

That would explain why they didn't find any bodies even though the kid getting sucked dry saw something in the area.

**CASTIEL**

What kind of something?

**DEAN**

He said it was a woman, all in black, cape and gloves and everything. Said her face was just black smoke and lightning.

**CASTIEL**

What?

**DEAN**

From the description it's almost like a demon got physical without a meat suit, but the lightning? I've got nothing on  
that.

**SAM**

Cas, is that possible? A demon without a meat suit building it's own?

**CASTIEL**

No, but the black smoke and lightning is very familiar.

Castiel looks like he swallowed something sour. Dean's eyebrows go up.

**DEAN**

Care to share?

**CASTIEL**

It's human, or at least it was, once. You've both seen a pure human soul, when we fought Famine? In Hell they torch  
you until that blue turns black.

**SAM**

So it's _mostly_ a demon?

**CASTIEL**

The soul is still trying to hold onto it's original form, it isn't completely demon yet. But it wouldn't be able to maintain  
a physical form, no matter how human it still is.

**DEAN**

So, are our souls like that?

**CASTIEL**

When I first found you, Dean, yes. Same for Sam when he was on demon blood and again when his wall broke. But neither  
of you were that far gone, your souls recovered, they're perfectly normal now.

Dean nods, accepting the fact.

**DEAN**

Alright, well Garth wants us to dig through the Men of Letters notes, see if this is some kind of spell, which is  
sounding more and more likely.

**SAM**

I'll dig around on the other people who died, see if I can make some calls and narrow down what they might be or what  
the spell is.

**EXT. FARM HOUSE - NIGHT**

The SHADOW approaches a well on a long-abandoned farm. Even in the darkness it is discernable the stone well is splashed  
with blood. The Shadow side-steps over uneven dirt, tall clumps of weeds, and abandoned child's toys. It knocks on the  
round well, the dull sound ECHOS deep inside.

**SHADOW**

Belliegha, show yourself.

There is a pause, then scampering sounds preceed the BELLIEGHA, a tiny creature with fishy eyes and slimy skin. It's fangs  
flash in the night and it's claws gouge the stone where it perches. It makes several CLICKS and GROWLS, as if speaking  
quickly. The Shadow reaches out quickly and grabs it by the throat. The Belliegha CLICKS and CHITTERS more, angry, and  
begins shredding the Shadow's arm, but it ignores the creatures. A light shines around the hand of the Shadow, and the  
Belliegha begins to shrivel and die.

As the Shadow drops the corpse, there is a quiet laugh.

**TAVARA (O.S.)**

Thanks for that, the little beast is impossible to catch, and his squeaking was driving me crazy.

Out from the shadows near the house comes the TAVARA- a pale humanoid with huge eyes and black lips. It is dressed in  
normal human clothes.

**SHADOW**

Just who I was looking for.

**TAVARA**

Oh? And what was that then?

He waves lazily to the shriveled corpse.

**SHADOW**

A bonus. It is very hard to track down your kind, especially in the middle of nowhere, but you do tend to stick to the  
well spirits.

**TAVARA**

We have a symbiotic relationship. It makes the kill, I take the soul.

**SHADOW**

Not anymore, unfortunately.

**TAVARA**

Yes, I imagine I will have to find another one and train that.

The Shadow and Tavara prowl around one another, ready to pounce. The Tavara smiles.

**TAVARA**

I wonder what rewards Abbadon would grant to get you back? You haven't finished cookie, sweetie.

**SHADOW**

So, Lucifer's knight is in power up there, is she? I'd heard it was the graceless angel.

**TAVARA**

Lilith died a long time ago.

**SHADOW**

Crowley still lives. Even if he _is_ human once again.

**TAVARA**

Maybe you will get to meat him, before Abbadon slaughters him. Where do you think souls go when they are  
destroyed?

**SHADOW**

Let me show you.

The Shadow strikes out, but the Tavara jumps back. They fight around the well, neither gaining the upper hand until the  
Tavara manages to take hold of the Shadow by the throat. Her transparent lips part in a smile, then, where it's hand is, the  
Tavara begins to burn, slowly at first, then quicker. It's energy pours into the Shadow, her skin thickens, hiding more of the  
darkness. She has the beginning of pale skin, clear blue eyes, and the first whisps of long brunette hair. The Shadow breaks  
the Tavara's hand in a cloud of dust. It shatters as it hits the ground.

The Shadow does not bother pulling up her hood again. She walks off into the night.

**EXT. FARM HOUSE - DAY**

Several HUNTERS wander around the farm, examining the tracks by the well or studying the two bodies. DEAN and CASTIEL  
pull up in the Impala. One Hunter, LOUIS, 48, waves them over to the Belliegha's corpse.

**LOUIS**

DEAN! Over here!

The Hunters get out of Dean's way as he and Castiel walk up. Some reach out to shake his hand, some turn their backs on  
him. It's clear they know the Winchester reputation.

**LOUIS**

Who's your friend? Or has Sammy shrunk since I last saw him?

**CASTIEL**

I am Castiel.

**LOUIS**

The angel?

**CASTIEL**

Not anymore.

There is a short, awkward silence, some of the Hutners are listening.

**DEAN**

So, what were these two?

**LOUIS**

Belliegha, a nasty little water spirit, and a Tavara, if you believe that! I've never actually seen one myself, and I've been  
in this line of work for twenty years!

**DEAN**

A Tavara? Seriously?

**LOUIS**

Yep. Though I can't guess what a freakin' night-demon is doing all the way out in the middle of nowhere.

**DEAN**

How'd you guys find it?

Louis waves to one of hte other hunters.

**LOUIS**

Marcus there noticed demon-signs in several towns, mapped it all out, and this here was smack-dab in the center.  
When the Tavara died it kicked up a wild bunch of signs, the whole area's lit up like a neon target. So I called in  
everyone I knew, these are the ones who got here first.

**DEAN**

Sammy's hitting the family lore books, tryin' to figure out what the hell kind of spell is in the works.

**LOUIS**

So it's definitely a spell?

**DEAN**

Yeah, Cas here has the creature as an under-cooked demon.

**LOUIS**

Why would Hell let one out that ain't finished yet?

**DEAN**

That's the other bad news.

More Hunters drop what they're pretending to do and listen outright.

**DEAN**

We ran into a Fury last month, a feral one. Judging by the site, it dug it's own tunnel out of the Pitt.

**LOUIS**

I take it that's a bad thing?

**DEAN**

It means Hell can't contain it's own population. Trust me, you all know by now I've been there, the bottom of that Pitt  
has stuff that makes the Leviathans look tame, and unless we get ahead of it, we'll be thinking on the Apocalypse with  
fond memories.

**LOUIS**

And now a soul escapes before Hell's finished with it. Looks like the entire infastructure is breaking down.

**DEAN**

Yeah. Look, I know it's counter-productive, but if you have the chance, tell any demon you come across what's  
happening.

**CASTIEL**

It is also in their best interest to stop Hell from opening up. The things in the Pitt will destroy them just as they  
destroy the rest of us.

**DEAN**

If Hell listens, we have to be united in this.

Louis and the other hunters are uncomfortable.

**LOUIS**

You get that escaped soul before it does whatever it's going for, we'll pass this along to the others.

Louis chuckles to himself.

**LOUIS**

You know, eleven years ago, before your daddy was gone, it was a pretty quiet life, hunting, now it seems like the fun  
don't stop.

**DEAN**

Yeah, imagine how we feel.

**INT. MEN OF LETTERS BUNKER - LIBRARY - DAY**

SAM is sitting before a small mountain of spell books and files. A cheap coffee maker is whirring away just barely within  
reach of Sam, and judging by the mound of coffee filters haphazardly thrown into a small basket, it's been running for a  
while.

Sam rubs his eyes, leaving behind ink smudges accrued by handling the folders. His laptop is discarded to the side. KEVIN  
rolls in on his wheelchair, looking bleary, but more alert than last time we saw him.

**KEVIN**

Hey, Sam.

Sam turns, surprised to see him.

**SAM**

Hey Kev, how you feeling?

**KEVIN**

like crap.

**SAM**

You should be resting.

**KEVIN**

I- I don't want to be alone in some dark room. It's too much like being back there.

Sam is sympathetic.

**SAM**

Well, I've got an errand to run, it'll be a long-haul, but you're more than welcome to join me.

**KEVIN**

What's the job?

Sam waves to the books in front of him.

**SAM**

I need more spell books. The Men of Letters were great with demons, but demonic magic was more Campbell specialty.

**KEVIN**

Campbell?

**SAM**

My mom's side of the family.

**KEVIN**

You guys never said your mom was a hunter.

**SAM**

We didn't know until the Apocalypse. Her side of the family's gone now, but they used to have this bunker. The lore  
might still be there, and we need answers.

**KEVIN**

_You_ left lore behind?

**SAM**

We kind of ran out in a hurry, never got around to going back. It was when Cas and Crowley were working together.

**KEVIN**

Oh. Sure, I'm going kind of stir-crazy in here anyways, but on one condition.

**SAM**

Name it.

**KEVIN**

We just got new fake cards, my condition is real food. Not gas-station burritos or moldy salads.

Sam laughs.

**SAM**

On the way back you can choose dinner.

Sam gets up to prepare for the drive. Kevin smiles cheekily.

**KEVIN**

How about Ruby Tuesday's?

Sam freezes and turns to Kevin, speechless, but clearly amused. Kevin clutches his side as he laughs.

**KEVIN**

I've been wanting to say that since Dean filled me in on the Apocalypse.

**SAM**

Yeah, yeah, keep laughing, Advanced Placement.

**INT. IMPALA - DAY**

DEAN and CASTIEL speed along the highway, still in their FBI uniforms, sans suit jackets and ties. Dean keeps glancing at  
Castiel, who is trying to think things through. He finally swerves the car onto the shoulder.

**CASTIEL**

Is something wrong?

**DEAN**

Yeah. You. Cas, you've got all the answers here.

**CASTIEL**

I don't-

**DEAN**

Oh cut the crap! Cas, an Erinyes crawls out of the Pitt, something that acts kind of like a demon posesses a nurse and  
a monster to deliver threats, something breaks into the bunker to sizzle your feather and turn Crowley human, the  
only clue he gives us is soul, and now there is a half-demon SOUL slicing up monsters for god knows what!

**CASTIEL**

I have been thinking they may be related.

**DEAN**

Damn straight they're related! Cas, this thing is pissed at you, did you send it to Hell or something?

**CASTIEL**

Dean, of the 6,509 souls I have ferried to Hell over the years, 2,753 were female. Taking souls to Hell was never my  
chief duty, but I did it. I can't narrow it down without more information!

**DEAN**

Would you recognize her if we somehow got ahead of this?

**CASTIEL**

Probably not, souls are incredibly bright, I don't see them in human form.

**DEAN**

OK, any job go south? Drop anyone on accident?

**CASTIEL**

No. When Heaven and Hell both claim a soul, it becomes Contested. Whoever finds it first keeps it, but there are some  
that are more deserving of Hell. If one was found, I took it to the door of Hell. I only took those who earned the flames.

**DEAN**

How do you become Contested?

**CASTIEL**

Temporary insanity? Violence brought about by some kind of mental illness, drugs, alcohol, extreme situations. Souls  
that earn or deserve forgiveness.

There is a long pause.

**CASTIEL**

Your soul was Contested.

Dean's eyebrows raise.

**CASTIEL**

If it wasn't, I wouldn't have been able to find it in Hell. The mark of Lilith was the only thing that sent you down there.  
When I found your soul, it was mostly intact. If I had to estimate, I would say you were 30% gone.

Dean looks back out the front of the impala, remembering what he did.

**CASTIEL**

A soul can come back, it can be healed, you saw that with Crowley. You and Sam, last I saw, are no more demonic than I am.

Castiel faces forward again. Dean turns on the impala and pulls off the shoulder.

**CASTIEL**

Hopefully we will find it before anyone innocent is harmed.

**EXT. CAMPBELL COMPOUND - AFTERNOON**

SAM and KEVIN pull up in an old rental van, long past it's prime. The fence surrounding the compound is grown over so  
much with weeds and vines, it seems like a wall of plants in some places. The inside of the compound is no different.  
Nature has begun to reclaim the are. No one has been there for a very long time.

Sam gets out and pushes open the gates, then climbs back into the van and drive towards the largest building.

**INT. CAMPBELL COMPOUND - BASEMENT - AFTERNOON**

Using a flashlight, SAM rolls KEVIN down the steps one at a time until they reach the basement. The shelves are covered in  
cobwebs. Hundreds of years of Campbell family history and lore are in disarray, as if no one ever bothered to sort or even  
properly put away the information. Sam looks around and sighs.

**SAM**

Good thing we brought a big truck. Start pulling the books down, I'll go grab the boxes and tape. If you see anything  
about spells or demon magic, set it aside.

Kevin rolls over to a shelf and starts looking as Sam runs back upstairs.

**EXT. CAMPBELL COMPOUND - AFTERNOON**

SAM opens the back of the truck and grabs a large stack of boxes held together by crossing plastic ties. He runs his wrist  
through the center of a few rolls of packing tape. As he closes the back of the truck, a nervous old POST WOMAN comes  
trotting down the lane. She is wearing her uniform, but it is unfastened and half-on, like someone coming home from a  
long shift.

**POST WOMAN**

Um, excuse me, sir?

**SAM**

Oh! Uh- what can I do for you?

**POST WOMAN**

This is weird, but, are you a friend or relative of the Campbell family?

**SAM**

Yeah, I'm family.

The Post Woman looks both relieved and embarrased.

**POST WOMAN**

It's just, no one's seen them for a couple of years now and I've been carrying around this letter forever.

She pulls an envelope out of her bag and holds it to her chest.

**SAM**

The family's pretty much gone, it's been an unlucky few years.

**POST WOMAN**

Poor dears, they seemed like pleasant people in a cultish kind of way.

**SAM**

Which one's the letter for?

**POST WOMAN**

Samuel Winchester, care of Samuel Campbell. Know either?

Sam is surprised, he holds out the hand covered it tape-bracelets.

**SAM**

I'm the Winchester Sam.

The woman smiles and hands over the letter.

**POST WOMAN**

Well then, my job is done! Oh, I'm so happy I finally ran into you!

She turns to leave, but Sam stops her.

**SAM**

Um, when did the letter arrive?

The woman thinks for a moment.

**POST WOMAN**

Just over three years ago, almost two years to the day after the last of those weird storms and earthquakes, do you  
remember them?

**SAM**

Yeah, vividly. Thanks for delivering this.

The woman smiles and walks away. Sam flips over the envelope. The compound address is listed only as "Campbell  
Compound" and, in the top left corner, the adressee's name is written in spindly handwriting- "C. Shirley". Sam stares at  
the name.

**INT. CAMPBELL COMPOUND - BASEMENT - AFTERNOON.**

SAM comes down the stairs in a daze. KEVIN has set up old lanterns around the room, casting a pool of light as he reads.  
So far there is only one pile of books, none of them spellbooks. He turns when he sees Sam come down, and immediately  
notes the expression.

**KEVIN**

Is something wrong?

**SAM**

I- I got a letter.

**KEVIN**

OK, so what's the issue? Didn't you used to camp out here?

**SAM**

It's from Chuck. Written after we stopped Lucifer.

Kevin does not understand the shock.

**KEVIN**

OK, this Chuck guy, he's the last Prophet, right?

**SAM**

Yeah, but he didn't know- he disappeared long before Cas pulled me out of the Cage, well, part of me.

Sam sets the boxes down and gives the letter a good, hard look before he tears out the end and pulls from it a single sheet  
of paper, covered in Chuck's handwriting.

**CHUCK (V.O.)**

Hey Sam, it's been a while, huh? At least, for you it's been. I'm giving this to a friend to hold on to for a while, I don't  
know how long it will take to get to you, but it will arrive in time.

**INT. CHUCK'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - DAY (FLASHBACK)**

As the letter continues, we see CHUCK writing it, wearing the same white shirt he last had on. He is writing quickly, but not  
in a panic.

**CHUCK (V.O.)**

I had another vision, I think it will be my last. Usually I see a day or so in advanced, but this time I know it's different.  
You look different, reading these exact words in some basement next to an Asian kid. He's the new me, isn't he?

Chuck pauses to pour himself a shot of scotch, the same drink he finished in the end of "Swan Song" before vanishing. He  
continues to write.

**CHUCK (V.O.)**

I saw something. A shadow is on your trail, and you are in that basement trying to figure it out, but you can't. The  
spell is almost complete, and even if you find it, you won't be able to stop it. Inside the books around you is the  
beginning of a horrible secret, one I can't see. The dead are your clue, whatever that means. Don't disregard the trees  
for the forest. On the back of this page I have written some words, they don't mean anything to me, but I think they  
will help you.

**INT. CAMPBELL COMPOUND - BASEMENT - AFTERNOON (CONTINUED)**

SAM reads the letter, sad, KEVIN watches him.

**CHUCK (V.O.)**

Good luck and, for the record, I know you're going to save major bacon today, my today, not yours. Dean will be  
arriving at the cemetary in a few minutes, then it all ends. The angels will be freaking out, they'll never notice me  
slipping away. You're going to need a different kind of Prophet, Sam, one with a different set of skills. The boy can't  
be chosen if I'm still here. My time is up. You're going to dive into Lucifer's Cage to save the world. I'm going to  
quietly sneak off and die in my own little corner of this rock. Goodbye, Sam.

Sam's eyes are over-bright, as he folds the letter and takes a deep breath to calm himself. Kevin, suddenly awkward, turns  
back to what he was doing. Sam flips out his cell phone and calls Dean.

**INT. IMPALA - AFTERNOON**

DEAN and CASTIEL continue driving in much the same way we last saw them. Dean is chowing on a microwave burrito, and  
Castiel stares out the window, ignoring the 80s music blaring. Dean's phone RINGS and he quickly punches the power  
button to the stereo. He hands Castiel his burrito while he talks.

**DEAN**

Yo, what did you find?

**SAM (V.O.)**

I'll explain it all later, but we got a letter from Chuck. He wrote it when you were heading out to Stull Cemetery.

**DEAN**

Jesus.

**SAM (V.O.)**

Yeah. He had some kind of vision about what is going on. He said focus on the kills, not the spell. We can't stop it.

**DEAN**

OK, then we've got to get back to figuring out what other creatures it killed and put those puzzle pieces together.

**SAM (V.O.)**

Kevin and I are at the old Campbell place, we're packing up the lore books. Chuck said something about a secret  
hidden in them, something very bad. He also gave me a list of some sort, I'll text it to you so you can get a head start  
when you get back.

**DEAN**

Gotcha. Did the letter say anything about what the hell happened to Chuck? After Stull I went by there, but he was  
gone.

**SAM (V.O.)**

Yeah, he killed himself, Dean. So we could have Kevin when the Leviathans attacked.

**DEAN**

Son of a bitch.

**SAM (V.O.)**

My thoughts exactly. You can read the letter when we get back.

**DEAN**

How's the kid doing?

**SAM (V.O.)**

We're good, no monsters, no angry relatives. We'll be back by mid-morning.

**DEAN**

So will we, we've got one more stop on our way home.

**SAM (V.O.)**

Another body?

**DEAN**

Yep. Garth called it over an hour ago.

**SAM (V.O.)**

Good luck.

**DEAN**

Yeah, you too.

Dean flips his phone shut. The impala engine REVVS as it speeds away.

**EXT. COUNTY FAIR - NIGHT**

The Impala pulls up alongside several police cars. There is a crowd of people around one of several small tent spaces in the  
local celebration. A sign outside the tent shows a crystal ball and a genie. DEAN and CASTIEL emerge from the car, pulling  
on their suit jackets and ties.

They pass under a ring of police tape, flashing their fake badges at two patrol cops.

**INT. PSYCHIC'S TENT - NIGHT**

The tent is open inside, and lit by several candles aided by police-issue camping lamps. Rugs cover the floor, beads dangle  
from the canopy. In the whole tent, the only furniture is a large, circular table adorned by a crystal ball and flanked by two  
round chairs. On one chair is the shrivvled corpse of OROBAS THE GREAT.

DEAN and CASTIEL enter the tent and approach the corpse. There are several cops still inside, they ignore the intrusion and  
continue photographing the scene. Dean and Castiel speak quietly to one another.

**DEAN**

Exactly like the others.

**CASTIEL**

It most likely pretended to be a human and surprised him.

**DEAN**

I don't know, it went after everyone else head-on.

**CASTIEL**

Orobas is a demon, an extremely powerful and old one. If he was threatened, he could have dragged that thing back  
into the Pitt, no trouble.

**DEAN**

A demon? So what's with the mystic act?

**CASTIEL**

He was very well known a few centuries back. If you managed to find him and capture him, he would use his power to  
see the truth of matters. Not just the future, the past as well as present.

**DEAN**

So, I'm guessing Heaven and Hell were both interested in that?

**CASTIEL**

He predicted once Heaven would be corrupted from the inside, and all the angels would fall.

**DEAN**

Oh, so he was good at what he did.

**CASTIEL**

Indeed, shortly after that he vanished.

**DEAN**

Well, someone tracked him down.

**CASTIEL**

It needed information on something, that is the only reason it would have had to find him.

**DEAN**

And it really didn't want him spilling the beans to anyone else.

Dean moves closer to the body. He stares at the hands, which are on the table, folded in front of the mummy. There is  
something under them, smoke rises, barely visible. Dean grabs a plastic glove from a crime scene tech and lifts the hands  
just enough to see under them.

**DEAN**

Hey, Cas, you still speak a bunch of languages?

**CASTIEL**

Yes, my memory is just fine, Dean.

**DEAN**

Facilis discensus Adverni. Latin.

**CASTIEL**

It is easy to descend into Hell. It is a passage from an old Roman poem, said to be carved upon the gate to the  
underworld.

**DEAN**

He must have written it while he was dying. That or this half-demon bitch left it for us to find.

**CASTIEL**

I have a feeling it is, as you say, going to be one of those years.

**DEAN**

You finally caught on, did you?

**EXT. BOSTON - FAN PIER PARK - DAY**

A young baltic woman, ELITA, strolls along the sidewalk, looking out across the water. There are several people around the  
park, but not too much foot traffic. Elita walks towards a small sitting area, where the SHADOW, dressed all in black still,  
waits.

She is much more corporeal than before- only a hint of lighting flashes across her pale skin. Her hair hangs loose, falling  
long down her back in brunette waves. Her hands are folded in front of her, the gloves are gone. Elita hesitates, then  
approaches her.

**ELITA**

If not for the cloak, I would never have found you here. You look so-

**SHADOW**

Human?

**ELITA**

The spell worked, then?

**SHADOW**

It certainly seems to.

Elita awkardly tries to keep the conversation going. The Shadow stares out across the water.

**ELITA**

When you came to me I honestly thought I was going crazy, I've never seen a spirit in that condition before.

**SHADOW**

You are the most powerful witch I could find, and you did not disappoint.

**ELITA**

Need any other spells? I know a few that can give you control over other people, I've been using it for years, it's great,  
and pretty easy.

**SHADOW**

That will not be necessary.

**ELITA**

OK.

Elita fidgets, trying not to stare at the Shadow.

**ELITA**

So, are we done?

**SHADOW**

Yes.

**ELITA**

Alright, well, then it was nice working with you, um, sorry, what did you say your name was?

The Shadow shakes Elita's hand. As light begins to flow and Elita gasps and shrivles, the lightning across the Shadow's skin  
fades. She is completely human in appearance now. The Shadow smiles and, just before Elita's body shrivles around her,  
and while she still struggles weakly, the Shadow speaks.

**SHADOW**

Elizabeth. Elizabeth Hunter.

**INT. MEN OF LETTERS BUNKER - LIBRARY - DAY**

Looking miserable, SAM, DEAN, CASTIEL, and KEVIN are buried among mounds of books. Chalk decorates the stone floor, a  
list of the creatures killed. Two are still blank. Dean, marking his place in a book, gets up and crouches to add"Sluagh" to  
the thirteenth line. As he straightens up, Kevin calls over.

**KEVIN**

Dean, the eleventh is an Iku Turso. It's a Finnish sea monster.

**DEAN**

Well, apparently they can take human form.

He adds the name to the list and the others move so they can see it. Sam pulls out his cell and dials.

**SAM**

Garth, got any others for us? We've got the monster list filled in so far. When? Alright, Boston? OK, and you're sure  
about the species? Got it, thanks.

Sam closes his phone and points to the bottom of the list.

**SAM**

Add Ragana. It's our latest kill.

Dean scribbles down the name and they stare. Top down it reads: Ettin, Tangie, Strigoi, Cwn Annwn, Empusa, Lob, Ekek,  
Redcap, Liath, Trow, Iku Turso, Surma, Sluagh, Obayifo, Lilin, Ordog, Raven Mocker, Il-Belliegha, Tavara, Orobas, Ragana.  
Kevin sighs.

**KEVIN**

Different mythologies, different continents, different locations. If the kills are a message, it isn't coded in any way I've  
ever heard of.

**CASTIEL**

Are you sure this is everything? The names are absolutely correct?

**DEAN**

Yeah.

**SAM**

Wait, maybe not.

He picks up a book from the pile of lore and flips to a marked page.

**SAM**

The Liath. The full name is Am Fear Liath Mor.

Dean scribbles the addition to the name.

**DEAN**

OK, like Kevin said, they're totally different, so what are we missing?

They all think.

**CASTIEL**

The species. If it did not need to kill these specific creatures, it may have done so for a reason.

Sam studies the list, then grabs a pad of paper and starts scribbling the first letter of every creature's name. After he is  
done, he adds slash marks to separate words.

**SAM**

It's Latin.

**DEAN**

Well, that sure as hell can't be a coincidence.

**CASTIEL**

What does it say?

**SAM**

Et sceleratis sol oritur. The sun shines, even on the wicked.

The phrase resonates with Castiel's memory. His eyes go wide, and he takes a step back.

**KEVIN**

You OK Castiel?

Dean and Sam turn to their friend. Castiel bolts, back towards the rooms.

**INT. MEN OF LETTERS BUNKER - CASTIEL'S ROOM - DAY**

CASTIEL careens into his room. He yanks the glass cover off the box with his feather. DEAN and SAM are close on his heels.  
KEVIN rolls behind them. Castiel reaches out and grabs the feather, no longer caring about the damage done to the fragile  
thing.

Immediately SCREAMING floods the room.

**INT. PRISON CELL - DAY (CASTIEL'S POV)**

The blinding light obscures much of the space, but more is discernable than before. There is a raised platform, upon which  
is a bright soul in the outline of a young woman, ELIZABETH HUNTER, struggling fearfully against invisible bonds. Whisps of  
black rise from the soul like steam. ZACHARIAH speaks directly to CASTIEL.

**ZACHARIAH**

This is the beginning of a new age. Are you ready?

Zachariah looks down at Elizabeth's soul, almost lovingly.

**ZACHARIAH**

Do not worry madam, here in Heaven, the sun shines even on the wicked.

Zachariah plunges his hand down into the soul and begins to rip at it. Elizabeth SCREAMS, the same feral, uncontrolled  
scream that echoed from the feather.

(FADE TO BLACK)

**STORY NOTES**

I'll start off by explaining the Latin, then I'll give you a basic rundown of each creature, because some of them are REALLY cool. Initially the Hunt was supposed to be initialized BY the monsters, but since Elizabeth/The Shadow was spelling out a message, I couldn't A) think of how they'd know who was next, and B) convince Sam and Dean to help them, so I scrapped it. The Orobas was the one who recruited them. It was going to be awesome. Oh well, maybe later.

OK: the overall message "Et sceleratis sol oritur" DOES translate to "the sun shines even on the wicked". It's a quote by Seneca, who was awesome. He actually was a tutor to the Emperor Nero, and he tried to curb the nutter's insanity as much as possible up until Nero forced him to commit suicide. I chose it because I wanted something starting with "E" and "T", because I intended to start it with the Erinyes and the Tornit, but those deaths weren't deliberate by Elizabeth/The Shadow (I'll just call her Elizabeth).

The second quote is a partial. The whole line is "_Facilis discensus Adverni / Noctes atque dies patet atri ianua Ditis / Sed revocare gradium superasque evadere ad auras / hoc opus, hic labor est". _It's my ABSOLUTE favorite quote in any language ever spoken in the history of the world. I prefer the "pretty" translation- more poetic than the direct: "It is easy to descend into Hell / All day and all night the dark doors of Hadies stand open / but to retrace your steps, to emerge once again to the sweet air of Heaven / that is your task, this is your labor". I love it I love it I love it I love it. I'm probably going to get a tattoo of the first line some day. Oh, it's Book 5 (Chapter 5) of Vergil's _The Aeneid_, by the way. We'll see exactly WHY the Orobas left it for Dean and Cas later on.

And here is the full cast of Monsters:

** Ettin -** Northumbrian/Scottish Mythology - A malevolent ghost, also known as a Bogart (HARRY POTTER!) or a boogie-man, though the boogie-man is more of a derivative monster.

** Tangie** - Northern Scottish mythology - A sey horse, usually described as having a seaweed mane, known for terrorizing travelers, especially young women, near lakes. It captures the women and drags them down to devour under the water. It is also said to be able to take a kind of merman shape.

**Strigoi-** Romanian mythology - Not necessarily evil, the Strigoi are souls of the dead who rise from the grave (you can see why I would choose this one). Some are just living people with magical abilities, some can turn invisible, transform into an animal, or suck the life out of the living via blood. I believe it is another name for the very same creature which attacked Sammy when he was a baby, the one Sam and Dean returned to kill in Season 1 (Strygia, I believe they called it).

**Cwn Annwn** - Welsh mythology - a hunting dog of Annwn, the Welsh version of Hades or the Underworld. I picture them as basically Welsh Hellhounds.

**Empusa**- Roman/Greek mythology - an Empusa was a daughter of the witch-goddess Hecate. She was supposed to have one leg of bronze, and the other leg was the hind leg of a donkey. She was basically the original succubus- a kind of vampire witch.

**Lob** - English folklore - a Lob was the son of a witch and demon. They're usually pretty helpful to humans, like elves they'll do odd work around the house in exchange for a saucer of milk and a place before the fire. Rarely malevolent. I didn't get into it in here, but when I chose it I envisioned it helping out a serial killer or something. All the monsters are supposed to be bad.

**Ekek**- Philippine mythology - Creatures who are winged-humanoids who can rip their bodies into multiple pieces. They fly around at night, hunting for blood and flesh. They traditionally look for sleeping pregnant women, then suck out the fetus like a mosquito.

**Redcap** - Border folklore in England/Scotland - Murderous dwarf, goblin, elf, or fairy. They murder travelers who stray into their homes and dye their hats red with the blood.

**Am Fear Liath Mor** - Scottish mythology- typically just called a "Liath" or "Fear Liath", they may not necessarily be evil, but they absolutely terrify anything they come near. They're extremely tall, covered in dark hair (kid of like Jared Padalecki) and are supposed to haunt the summit of the highest mountain in Scotland.

**Trow** - Ornkey and Shetland island folklore - Trolls, basically, only smaller. They're ugly and both shy and mischievous. They like music and tend to kidnap musicians.

**Iku Turso** - Finnish sea monster. Judging by the etymology, it's kind of like an octopus-walrus hybrid.

**Surma** - Finnish mythology - A beast embodying sudden, violent death. Described as a large dog with a snake's tail who petrifies humans with a glance (So, Medusa the dog).

**Sluagh** - Irish/Scottish Folklore - the spirits of the restless dead, generally evil souls welcomed neither by Heaven nor Hell, no Purgatory. Pretty much always troublesome and destructive.

**Obayifo** - West African Mythology, Ashanti and Dahomey folklore - A vampire that can posses it's victims like a demon or ghost would. They are said to emit a phosphorescent light and were relatively common in folklore of the area. A vampire-ghost hybrid? How could I resist?

**Lilin** - Jewish Folklore - a shape-shifting daughter of Lilith and Asmodai. When Lilith fell from grace, her children were turned into monsters. She's basically the Jewish version of an Empusa.

**Ordog** - Hungarian mythology - a shape-shifting spirit, usually pitch black with horns, hooves, and a sharp tail like the cartoon version of the devil. He typically dwells in Hell and stirs a huge cauldron filled with souls.

**Raven Mocker** - Cherokee Mythology - A life draining spirit. It robs the weak, old, sick, and dying of their lives, and is usually in the form of an elderly man or woman. They tend to consume the hearts of their victims and add a year to their life that the person they killed would have otherwise lived. If you hear it's cry, it means someone close to you will die soon.

**Il-Belliegha** - Maltese Folklore - a monster which inhabits wells and extends a clawed foot to snatch away children. It has a supernatural control over well water. Literally the name translates to "The swallower".

**Tavara** - Turkish Folklore, Trabzon region - a demon of the night or particularly nasty nightmare.

**Orobas** - Christian/Roman mythology - the Great Prince of Hell, commander of legions of demons. In the favor of those who capture him or defeat him, he will reveal the truth to any question about the past, present, or future. He is faithful to his leaders and does not give into temptation, nor does he ever tell a lie. He is more oracle than demon.

**Ragana** - Latvian mythology - A ragana is an evil witch or wizard. Historically it is believed they were just medicine-makers. With the help of the devil they could turn into various beings or have evil spirits serve them. They could also send evil spirits to turn a good sorcerer into a ragana.


	4. Chapter 4

**INT. O'REILLY HOUSE - NIGHT**

Boxes line the walls, some open and spewing moving paper, some closed. There is a staircase going upstairs in the new home. A couple sits in the living room on a blue couch, the only free surface visible. MARIE, 35, and ZACK, 32, are snuggled together, drinking wine and admiring the chaos.

**ZACK**

Here is to our first house.

They CLINK their glasses and finish up the alcohol. Marie takes Zack's empty glass to the kitchen.

**MARIE**

Did you find the box with the sheets?

**ZACK**

Not yet, I was just going a'hunting.

Zack gets up and follows Marie into the kitchen. He wraps his arms around her from behind and nuzzles her neck.

**MARIE**

Mmm- go find them, quickly.

Marie spins in his arms and kisses him. When the kiss ends, he smiles.

**ZACK**

Time to break this place in.

**INT. O'REILLY HOUSE - UPSTAIRS - NIGHT**

The upstairs is as messy as downstairs. ZACK jogs up the last of the steps and begins checking labels on the boxes in the narrow hall. Around midway down he finds one labeled "BEDROOM" and pops out a box cutter to slice the tape. He cuts the edges quickly. There is a surprised SHOUT from MARIE, still on the first floor.

**ZACK**

Honey? You alright?

**MARIE (O.S.)**

Y-yeah-

**INT. O'REILLY HOUSE - KITCHEN - NIGHT (CONTINUED)**

MARIE is holding her forearms, inspecting two long gashes on the outer side of each. Blood mingles with dish soap, running down her arms and dripping on the floor.

**ZACK (O.S.)**

What's wrong?

**MARIE**

I caught my arms on something sharp in the dishwater!

**INT. O'REILLY HOUSE - UPSTAIRS - NIGHT (CONTINUED)**

ZACK is holding the blade over the length of the box, listening to MARIE downstairs. He starts to walk away from the box.

**ZACK**

Do you need the first aid kit?

**MARIE (O.S.)**

Just get the bed sorted out, I think the kit is down here somewhere!

ZACK shrugs, then goes back to the box. He slices it open along the wide edge.

**INT. O'REILLY HOUSE - KITCHEN - NIGHT (CONTINUED)**

MARIE GASPS, then freezes as she exits the kitchen. She looks down, shaking. Red seeps through her blouse from her chest to her stomach in a long line, spreading out as it flows. She lets out a choked SCREAM.

**INT. O'REILLY HOUSE - UPSTAIRS - NIGHT (CONTINUED)**

ZACK hears Marie SCREAM and jumps.

**ZACK**

MARIE?!

He drops the box cutter and runs down the stairs.

**INT. O'REILLY HOUSE - KITCHEN - NIGHT (CONTINUED)**

ZACK runs around the corner into the kitchen and looks down. He SCREAMS and covers his mouth. MARIE is crouched on the floor, blood pouring from her wounds. She is holding her stomach as the shirt drips with blood. It is lumpy as her intestines slip from her body.

Marie looks up at Zack and tries to speak, but only blood comes out her mouth. She collapses and lies still.

**EXT. ROLLING HILLS SUB DIVISION - O'REILLY HOUSE - DAY**

POLICE mill around the outside of the residence as the CORONER pushes a body bag out on a stretcher. The house is relatively short and squat- the picture of a cookie-cutter neighborhood. Several houses around the area have "SALE" signs in the front yard, most of the neighborhood has not yet been sold.

The impala pulls up and DEAN parks across the street. SAM and DEAN climb out of the front in their FBI suits. CASTIEL and KEVIN, now walking on his own, emerge from the back and take Dean and Sam's places in the front. Dean hands his keys to Castiel.

**DEAN**

Remember, one scratch and I will break every bone in your body.

Castiel nods, accepts the keys, and drives off. Sam and Dean head for the house.

**SAM**

We shouldn't have brought him.

**DEAN**

You've said that. Several times. But we can't leave him unguarded at the bunker, and Kevin's still freaked from the Tornit. So guess what? That equals a family road trip. Now stow it.

**SAM**

Cas could at least tell us what he knows.

**DEAN**

Yeah, well I won't argue with you there.

Sam and Dean walk up behind RENEE DIMAGGIO, 62, a stern woman in a black pantsuit. She is watching the coroner pack the body up, looking more frustrated than sad. Dean smiles.

**DEAN**

Got any ice cream, Ree-Ree?

Renee smiles wryly.

**RENEE**

Your daddy wouldn't like you snacking this early in the day.

She turns to face Sam and Dean. Her eyes widen at the sight of them.

**RENEE**

Jesus Christ, didn't you two get big?

Sam laughs and bends down to hug the woman.

**SAM**

It's good to see you again.

Dean duplicates the gesture.

**RENEE**

Sammy? My little Sammich? Is that really you?

Sam is embarrased.

**SAM**

Well, right now it's Agent Piccard.

**RENEE**

Oh, of course. (Winks)

She turns to size Dean up.

**RENEE**

See? What did I always tell you? Too much ice cream stunts the growth. Sammy here was always the good kid, ate every veggie on his and your plate.

**DEAN**

I did alright.

**RENEE**

You're short, but handsome, I'll give you that.

Renee sombers up.

**RENEE**

Thanks for coming out, boys. I didn't think anyone listened to Johns old lines, and everyone else I knew back then is dead. I heard rumors about you two over the years, I'm glad they were just gossip.

**DEAN**

Well, there's some truth to them too, but you remember us- be it time out or after-school detention, nothing much sticks.

**SAM**

So, I take it this is number five?

**RENEE**

Yeah, poor woman.

**DEAN**

Which of these houses have been hit so far?

Renee points at severl homes along the street.

**RENEE**

Drowned taking a shower, bleeds out after his arm got fed into the disposal, lit the hearth and set her husband's head on fire, head chopped off by ceiling fan blades, that's when I called you kids, and now this poor woman. Her husband sliced open a box and next thing he knows, she's opening up.

Dean shakes his head.

**DEAN**

Anyone actually living on this street without things going south?

**RENEE**

Just one, so far. Single mom with a high schooler. They're on the corner lot over there where the street turns.

She points to a gray house eight homes down. Dean glances at Sam.

**SAM**

You thinking witch?

**RENEE**

Something's up, that's for sure. Paid for the house in cash. The mom works at a gym, kids moodier than usual for a teen.

Dean holds up his fist. Sam rolls his eyes and gets ready for rock-paper-scissors. They throw the game. Dean's mouth falls open. For the first time, he won without Sam letting him.

**SAM**

Dammit.

**DEAN**

(pointing)

You go check out the Wicked Witch of the West-side, I've got things covered here.

**RENEE**

Good to see you two haven't grown that much.

Sam walks away towards the home. Renee grabs Dean's arm as he steps forward.

**RENEE**

Look, I really need you two to put an end to all this. When I was a hunter, I always figured I'd die young, never saved for when I got old. Since the second death, no one will close on a house. Ghost, witch, just please, figure it out quickly.

**DEAN**

Don't worry Ree-Ree, Sam and I are the best, we've got you covered.

Dean heads to the house.

**EXT. ROLLING HILLS SUB DIVISION - SHERIDAN HOUSE - DAY**

SAM heads up the sidewalk to the front porch and rings the doorbell. A CHIME echos through the house inside. He looks around the porch while he waits. Hanging out over the sidewalk are two flower baskets. Above them are small sprinklers with the water lines held tight against the ceiling with staples that run the length of the porch, then vanish around the sides.

Sam notices something carved into the sprinkler head. He frowns and peers closer. There are tiny crosses etched into each. Suddenly the sprinklers activate, spraying not only the plants, but Sam as well. He jumps, surprised, then tries to shield his eyes from the water.

The front door opens. A shadow on the window shows a woman, standing on the far side. The sprinklers click off.

**MS. SHERIDAN**

Please, come in.

Sam is suspicious. He looks carefully inside. There is a large, circular rug in front of the door. The bottom of the door has been cut away in an L-shape to accommodate a metal threshold that stands slightly higher than normal. Sam frowns and steps over it, into the house.

**INT. SHERIDAN HOUSE - ENTRY - DAY (CONTINUED)**

SAM steps quickly off the rug and onto the hardwood floor, wary of a trap. The entry is styled basically, with only a small table holding a bowl of keys. Sam looks behind him to make sure he is not cornered as the door closes.

**MS. SHERIDAN**

Sorry about that, the sprinkler's been on the fritz for a while.

Sam accepts a small hand towel offered to him.

**SAM**

Iron door jam, filled with salt, I'd guess, a rug the perfect size for a devil's trap, and holy water sprinklers that are on the _fritz_, what exactly are you-

Sam looks up at Ms. Sheridan for the first time and his words die mid-sentence. Standing before him, looking equally stunned, is LISA BRAEDEN.

**INT. O'REILLY HOUSE - ENTRY - DAY**

A detective, BRYCE MILLER, 43, is watching crime scene technicians place evidence markers and take photographs of blood pools in the kitchen beyond. The detective's jaw is locked and he has a permanent scowl etched into his face. DEAN flashes his badge as he walks up beside him.

**DEAN**

Agent McCoy, F.B.I.

**BRYCE MILLER**

Shove off. The F.B.I. has no jurisdiction here and you damn well know it.

Dean is flustered.

**DEAN**

I just want to take a look around-

**BRYCE MILLER**

Yeah? Well you fuckin' can't. This is my case, and it's already closed.

**DEAN**

It is?

**BRYCE MILLER**

It is. The husband did it, end of story. Sliced her up with his box knife.

**DEAN**

So, there was blood on the knife, then?

**BRYCE MILLER**

We're still looking for the knife he hid, the one he did it with, but we'll find it. And when we do, his ass is ours.

**DEAN**

Where is the husband? I'm going to need to speak with him.

Bryce turns on Dean with a snarl.

**BRYCE MILLER**

Maybe I need to say it in smaller words- FUCK. OFF.

**DEAN**

Listen, asshole, I got a job to do here. Five dead, remember? Now, we can either play nice or I can have my supervisor call your chief and rip him a new one over his department's inability to cooperate. You choose.

Bryce considers for a moment.

**BRYCE MILLER**

You can look over the files down at the station, nothing more. Happy, your highness?

Dean glares and walks back out.

**INT. SHERIDAN HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - DAY**

The living room is spacious and flows into a kitchen. There are two couches and a couple of smaller chairs. SAM is sitting on a couch with LISA across from him. She doesn't seem to know where to look, and she keeps ringing her hands.

**SAM**

Cas was supposed to wipe your memory.

**LISA**

Well, he didn't.

They sit in silence for a while.

**LISA**

How is he? Is he-

She cannot finish her question.

**SAM**

He's down the street looking into your neighbor's death. He's fine.

**LISA**

I saw on the news you two were found beheaded in a police station. I thought-

**SAM**

We did the killing. It was a couple of monsters, you don't want to know.

Sam shakes his head.

**SAM**

I have to tell him. You know that.

**LISA**

I want you to.

**SAM**

Good. You- you got any idea what's going on here?

**LISA**

No. When they were building the house I added all the demon and ghost-proofing. Pull up this floor and every room is covered in devil's traps and every anti-angel sigil your friend wrote down. Every room has iron bars above the doors and salt lines in the frames.

**SAM**

OK. Money's on ghost then. Keep Ben inside and let us handle this.

**LISA**

How do I tell him, Sam? How do I tell either of them?

**SAM**

Second motel in the phone book. Look for the middle room on the ground floor, ours will be four doors to the left.

Sam stands and shuffles towards the door. Lisa follows.

**INT. SHERIDAN HOUSE - ENTRY - DAY (CONTINUED)**

LISA walks behind SAM as he goes to the door. He turns back towards her and gives her a quick hug.

**SAM**

I'm glad you and Ben are alright. We'll make sure it stays that way.

**LISA**

Thank you.

**SAM**

If you don't show, I'll tell him once we're done here. Either way, I can't keep this from him. If you were oblivious it would be a whole different matter.

**LISA**

I know, Sam. I'll be there. Tonight.

Sam nods and opens the door. He jumps- DEAN is standing with his hand raised to knock. Sam turns his head toward Lisa, who cannot be seen from where Dean is standing.

**SAM**

Thank you for your time, ma'am.

He pushes Dean aside and walks out, closing the door behind him.

**EXT. SHERIDAN HOUSE - DAY**

DEAN is only slightly surprised by SAM pushing past him. He follows his brother back down the street towards the O'Reilly house.

**DEAN**

You get any witch vibes?

**SAM**

Nope. I'm betting ghost.

Dean looks back at the house in time to see a curtain slam shut.

**DEAN**

You sure? I'm getting a major somethings-up feeling here.

**SAM**

It's probably a ghost.

**DEAN**

Mopey teen doesn't have any cult stuff in his room?

**SAM**

None.

Dean shakes his head, accepting Sam's word.

**DEAN**

OK, ghost. So, how does it hit multiple houses all over the area? And why not that house?

**SAM**

Multiples? Stuck in their individual locations?

**DEAN**

This had better not be another Native American curse. Renee can't deal with moving the neighborhood and that bug thing was just plain dumb.

**SAM**

We can hit the supermarket for some RAID if it'll make you feel better.

**DEAN**

Shut up. Cas is on his way to get us, I'll head over to the police station and get copies of the crime scene reports.

**SAM**

And I'll try to find the historical society and see what this place was before they started building.

The impala's engine CHUGS as it comes around the corner. CASTIEL steps out and hands the keys to Dean. Over Dean's shoulder, Sam fixes Castiel with a cold stare. Castiel is taken aback, but says nothing. They climb into the car.

**EXT. HISTORICAL SOCIETY - DAY**

DEAN and CASTIEL lean on the hood of the impala as SAM waits inside the doors. An elderly lady is digging through a filing cabinet and stacking papers on the counter in front of him. Dean looks up and down the streets, but it is a fairly abandoned town on the overcast, autumn day.

**DEAN**

So, Cas, sharing is caring.

Castiel frowns.

**CASTIEL**

I don't understand-

**DEAN**

Your head went somewhere else when you grabbed that feather. We've given you your space, let you work crap out all on your lonesome, but you have to let us help sometime.

**CASTIEL**

I'm not sure I want your help.

**DEAN**

This another bad thing you did back when you were a douche with wings?

**CASTIEL**

No, this is from before I rescued you.

Dean chuckles, surprised.

**DEAN**

Did you just make a joke?

Castiel smiles, proud of himself. A moment later he sobers up.

**CASTIEL**

I will tell you and Sam when I am ready. I promise it will be soon.

Dean nods, accepting this.

**DEAN**

Well, Kevin and Sam are still hunting down that spell the demon-thing used, it'll give us some ideas.

Sam comes out of the office, loaded down with maps and folers. Dean laughs again, then climbs into the impala.

**EXT. POLICE STATION - DAY**

DEAN gets out of the car. SAM and CASTIEL shuffle to the front seats. He waves at them then heads into the station. Sam and Castiel drive off.

**INT. IMPALA - DAY**

CASTIEL and SAM ride in silence for a time. Castiel slowly becomes aware that Sam is deliberately ignoring him. He clears his throat.

**CASTIEL**

I will help look through the documents you collected.

He is waiting for a response, but Sam gives him none.

**CASTIEL**

Wait, you usually do it alone, do you not? In that case, I will look through all of them myself. You can just sit back and let me handle this hunt.

Sam again says nothing. He turns into the entrance to the "RED DOG MOTEL".

**CASTIEL**

(pointing)

We have that room.

**SAM  
**I know.

**EXT. RED DOG MOTEL - DAY**

SAM parks the impala and hops out. CASTIEL digs around in the back seat and pulls out the files Sam collected. He struggles to balance all of them, but Sam offers no help. He walks to the motel door and knocks. After a moment, KEVIN opens the door.

**INT. RED DOG MOTEL - DAY**

The motel is decorated in desert and cactus motifs. There are two regular beds, a pull-out sofa, and a rather unfortunate looking cot along one wall. A table is covered in lore books, with an entire duffle of them sitting to the side.

**KEVIN**

So, what's the verdict?

SAM looks around the room until he finds his laptop case. He swings it over a shoulder. CASTIEL stands in the doorway, confused.

**SAM**

Get whatever books you want to take with you, we're going to the library.

**KEVIN**

Why?

**SAM**

Trust me, you don't want to be here right now.

SAM grabs a pad of paper and scribbles a note to Dean. Kevin doesn't budge.

**CASTIEL**

What is wrong with this place?

**SAM**

Dean's going to have a visitor.

Kevin is confused.

**KEVIN**

Aren't all Dean's friends dead?

Sam's eyes become almost manic. He speaks softly, but with an inflection that inspires anxiety in Castiel and Kevin.

**SAM**

Yeah, that or they don't even remember him, isn't that right Castiel?

**CASTIEL**

I don't under-

**SAM**

What? His friends are either dead or don't remember he ever existed, that's how it worked out, isn't it?

Sam is almost nose-to-nose with Castiel. Kevin's eyes flicker between them.

**KEVIN**

Sam, are you alright?

Sam does not break eye contact with Castiel.

**SAM**

Do you have any idea what that did to him, to ask you that? It bent something in him that Bobby's death finally broke. Now Dean is bitter and angry most of the time. He thought he'd done the right thing, erasing himself, but he's hated every second without them, and you never even told him.

Castiel seems confused still. Sam pushes past him out the door. Kevin grabs the duffel and his laptop and follows.

**EXT. RED DOG MOTEL - DAY (CONTINUED)**

SAM storms out of the room and tosses his bag into the back seat. KEVIN follows, taking the rear bench. CASTIEL, after hesitating, closes the motel door and climbs in the passenger side.

**CASTIEL**

Sam, what happened today?

**SAM**

I interviewed the only person lucky enough to have survived whatever is haunting that development.

Sam turns to Castiel.

**SAM**

It was Lisa Braeden.

**INT. SHERIDAN HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - EVENING**

LISA sits alone in the living room, anxious. She taps her feet impatiently, waiting. Finally, there are FOOTSTEPS from the yard and the door opens. BEN enters dressed, as always, in style similar to Dean. He tosses his keys into a bowl and looks around.

**BEN**

Mom?

**LISA**

In here.

BEN comes into the living room. He sees his mother and immediately is concerned.

**BEN**

Are you alright?

**LISA**

I think so? I don't want to leave you alone, but I have to go out tonight.

**BEN**

What? You can't! There's something going on around here and this house is protected. At least wait until morning.

**LISA**

I can't, Ben, because if I wait then I'll go completely insane. I'll take precautions, but it's gotta be now.

**BEN**

Mom, what's going on?

**LISA**

A hunter came by today to ask about the deaths in the neighborhood.

**BEN**

So? We figured that would happen.

**LISA**

It was Sam Winchester.

Ben is surprised. He sits down.

**BEN**

Did he see you?

**LISA**

Of course, Ben. And before you ask, no, I didn't play dumb, he saw the warding.

Ben's face hardens.

**BEN**

So, you're going to see Dean?

**LISA**

Yes.

**BEN**

Why? He ditched us. He nearly got you killed, then he just up and vanished.

**LISA**

You know it wasn't like that, Ben. We were family once.

**BEN**

Yeah, once. Not now. You don't owe him anything. Especially not after he tried to get his angel-friend to wipe our brains and leave us without even a chance of protecting ourselves.

**LISA**

He thought he was helping. I'm positive it was hard for him to ask Castiel to do that.

**BEN**

You were there too, right? He didn't erase us from the heads of anything that would use us for bait, he erased THEM from US. How was that protecting us?

Lisa holds up her hand.

**LISA**

I get where you're coming from, I do, but you've gotta let me handle this. And right now, handling this means I need to talk to Dean.

**BEN**

Just let him go. Sam knows we aren't the ones doing this, so Dean has no reason to even look at our house.

**LISA**

If I don't go to Dean, Sam will tell him we're here and he'll come to us. It's better this way.

**BEN**

Fine, but I don't want to talk to him.

Ben leaves in a huff. His footsteps BANG up the stairs. Lisa sighs and puts her head in her hand.

**EXT. RED DOG MOTEL - EVENING**

DEAN WHISTLES to himself as he walks across the parking lot balancing a file-folder, a carrying case of sodas, and several bags of food. He looks around and notices the impala is gone. Dean's WHISTLE dies. He moves quicker towards their room, sets everything down on the pavement, and pulls out the room key.

**INT. RED DOG MOTEL - EVENING**

DEAN peeks into the room via a crack in the door. A single lamp is on, casting enough light to show no one is present. Dean inches into the room, gun drawn. By the lamp, he sees a note and grabs it. He relaxes as he reads it and finally holsters his gun.

**DEAN**

Library? Nerds.

Dean steps back out and retrieves the files and food. He kicks the door closed behind him and sets everything down on the table, then takes a step back and peers at the drinks.

**DEAN**

Four cups... I can do that... Right? Right... Challenge accepted!

He grabs the first soda and begins drinking it furiously through the straw, apparently racing the digital clock. There is a KNOCK on the door.

**DEAN**

Hey Sam, I'm going to break the record! FOUR sodas in two minutes!

Dean quickly returns to drinking as he heads to the door. He pulls it open and his face goes slack as he sees LISA BRAEDEN on the other side. When he speaks, some soda dribbles down his chin and he burps the word.

**DEAN**

Lisa?

**LISA**

Hey, Dean.

Dean is rooted in the doorway, he only stares at Lisa, as if he is memorizing every feature.

**LISA**

Can I come in?

Lisa steps around Dean into the motel room. He shakes his head and closes the door, turning.

**DEAN**

Um, hi, ma'am. How-uh- how can I help you? I am Agent-

Lisa cocks an eyebrow.

**LISA**

Really, Dean?

Dean hangs his head and drops all pretense.

**DEAN**

Castiel?

**LISA**

Castiel.

**DEAN**

And Ben? Is he- are you-

**LISA**

We're both fine. We've got the house locked up tighter than even you ever managed.

Dean sits on the edge of a bed. Lisa follows suit.

**DEAN**

I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I left. I'm sorry I stayed in the first place. I'm sorry I came back. I'm sorry I hit on you all those years ago-

**LISA**

I'm not. I never was. If we'd actually talked, then you would know that.

**DEAN**

I'm sor-

**LISA**

Stop saying that, please. Dean, I know why you asked Castiel to do all that, but it's not what I want. I never regretted you coming back into my life, moving in with us, anything. The only thing I regretted was how it ended.

**DEAN**

It was my fault.

**LISA**

I know you well enough to know that's probably bullshit. Despite what you think, everything that happens in this world isn't your baggage.

**DEAN**

A lot of stuff came up at once, I should have done a better job of keeping it from you and Ben.

**LISA**

You always were too vague. You didn't want to talk, and I didn't want to push you. Your soda record can wait a while. I'll speak my peace, then you can explain everything that happened the last four years. I deserve the truth about why you left.

**DEAN**

Alright. Go ahead.

**EXT. LIBRARY - NIGHT**

SAM, KEVIN, and CASTIEL exit the library as the last of it's lights are flicked off. Sam and Kevin both are laden with books and notes. Castiel fidgets anxiously as the other two walk ahead of him. He pauses and looks behind him into the shadows, but nothing is there.

A few townspeople stroll along the street in front of the library. Sam opens the impala door and Kevin slids in shotgun. Castiel looks around once more, then steps towards the impala. ELIZABETH HUNTER bumps into him, wearing a dark longsleeve shirt and black jeans.

**ELIZABETH**

Sorry, sir.

**CASTIEL**

(mumbling)

Sorry.

Castiel climbs into the impala, not giving her a second glance. As it pulls away, Elizabeth turns back to watch the impala go. The darks of her pupils flash blue momentarily, the old heat-lightning still showing.

**INT. IMPALA - NIGHT**

SAM sighs and rubs his eyes. He glances over at KEVIN who is tapping his thumbs. and back at CASTIEL who licks his lips. A GURGLE comes from Sam's own stomach. He SIGHS and peeks out the window as they entire the motel parking lot.

**EXT. RED DOG MOTEL - NIGHT**

There is a blue sedan sitting near the room. Sam circles the parking lot slowly, then pulls back out onto the street.

**INT. IMPALA - NIGHT**

KEVIN looks around curiously as they head back towards town.

**KEVIN**

What's up, Sam?

**SAM**

Dean and Lisa deserve their privacy right now. Let's grab some pizza and keep working.

**CASTIEL**

But the library is closed.

**SAM**

Yes.

**CASTIEL**

Then where-

**SAM**

What I remember about Lisa's son Ben is that he's pretty much a mini version of Dean. If there were monsters in the neighborhood, what would Dean do?

There is a pause.

**KEVIN**

Um, in that case you might want to hit the gas a little.

**INT. SHERIDAN HOUSE - ENTRY - NIGHT**

BEN walks down the stairs from the second floor, stuffing a container of salt into a bag. He pulls open the door and jumps. SAM, CASTIEL, and KEVIN are standing on the porch holding two large pizzas.

**SAM**

Hi Ben. Going somewhere?

**BEN**

What the hell are you, the babysitting squad?

**SAM**

Today? Yes.

Sam pushes past Ben into the house. Castiel follows, and Kevin reluctantly brings up the rear, shrugging by way of an apology for the intrusion.

**BEN**

Get out of my house!

**SAM**

Not your house, Ben, it's your mom's.

Ben moves to head out the door, but Kevin blocks him and flicks the door closed with one hand.

**BEN**

Who the hell are you?

**KEVIN**

I'm a prophet of the lord.

Ben is confused. Sam walks through the living room with the pizzas and Castiel. Ben shoots Kevin a dark look, then follows.

**INT. SHERIDAN HOUSE - KITCHEN**

SAM opens the pizza boxes and grabs a slice. Everyone digs in, except for BEN.

**SAM**

Not hungry?

**BEN**

I don't-

**SAM**

Ssh, eat, then you can try to throw us out again.

Ben reluctantly grabs a slice of his own. They are silent for a while, then Kevin breaks the ice.

**KEVIN**

So, Ben, you knew Sam and Dean before Hell?

**BEN**

Yeah. Dean came to one of my birthday parties, then kids in the neighborhood turned into monsters.

**SAM**

Changelings. Fun times.

**KEVIN**

When did Dean hit Hell?

**CASTIEL**

Ten months later.

**BEN**

I figured out a long time ago he came by for a booty-call, thanks.

Sam sighs and sets his food down.

**SAM**

Dean really cares about you, you know. He loves your mom, and you were like a son to him.

**BEN**

Well, he left us to die, good thing I'm not his real son, he'd probably kill me himself.

**SAM**

That's not fair, Ben.

**BEN**

HE TOLD CASTIEL TO ERASE OUR MEMORIES! Not our enemies memories of us, OUR memories. How were we supposed to defend ourselves? Huh? He just up and vanishes after mom nearly gets killed by a demon and then throws us away!

**CASTIEL**

He was protecting you-

**BEN**

HOW CAN WE PROTECT OURSELVES IF WE CAN'T REMEMBER WHAT FROM?

Kevin waves his hand to stop the conversation.

**KEVIN**

Can you two give us a moment?

Castiel and Sam pause, then head out to the living room with their food. Kevin waits until they are out of earshot, then speaks softly.

**KEVIN**

Look, I've known Sam and Dean for a bit over two years, and for most of that time I've either been a prisoner of the King of Hell, or the King of Purgatory. I've been tortured psychologically and physically, and my mother was murdered.

**BEN**

Then you know how important it is to be able to protect yourself-

**KEVIN**

In all that time, I've seen things a hundred times worse happen to them. Dean and Cas had to hack their way through Purgatory for a year, and Sam over there nearly died trying to shut Hell down once and for all. Demons come after the once you love to use them against you. That's why Dean cut you off. And if you know something, they kill you slowly. Yeah, execution may not have been the best, but he really was trying to help.

**BEN**

Mom almost died, and Dean just ran away.

Sam is listening in the doorway.

**SAM**

He thought leaving would take you off the radar. It's hard for me to remember a lot from that time, but when I got him from your house he was checking his phone every two minutes. Even now, he has a picture of you and your mom he keeps everywhere. Wallet, cell, glove box.

**BEN**

Why did you have to take him away?

**SAM**

You know what happened to me, when Dean came to you and your mom?

**BEN**

You were locked in some kind of Cage in Hell. Dean wouldn't tell anyone, but he talked sometimes in his sleep after he drank.

**SAM**

I was locked in a Cage with two very angry angels- Lucifer and Michael. Time passes differently in Hell the deeper you go. I don't know if it was two hundred years or closer to five thousand, but they did things your worst nightmares couldn't hold a candle to. Cas tried to save me, but he couldn't get into the Cage. He rebuilt my body, my memories, as much as he could, but the guy was a complete sociopath. That is what took Dean from you.

**BEN**

So, have we met since-

**SAM**

Yeah. I was willing to lead innocent people to die just so I could finish a hunt sooner. Dean had to stay, he couldn't just let people be hurt. After the Changelings, the only other time you met me was when the demons came after you and your mom.

**BEN**

He should have come back.

**SAM**

If Dean came back, you and your mom would be hunted by Demons, Angels, and Leviathans, not to mention hoards of monsters who would like nothing more than to hurt Dean.

**BEN**

So, after this you're all just going to vanish again?

**SAM**

I don't know. It depends on what your mom and Dean decide.

**EXT. SHERIDAN HOUSE - NIGHT**

ELIZABETH HUNTER watches through the window of the house as BEN speaks to SAM. CASTIEL is visible through the same window, and it is on him her eyes are fixed. She is only ten feet away, but she leans on the wall of the neighboring house. She lifts her hand and sketches on it with a fingertip. She blows to Castiel as if she were blowing a kiss.

**ELIZABETH**

(whispering)

Do you remember yet, angel? When we first met?

**INT. PRISON - DAY**

ZACHARIAH stands over the table to which the barest outline of ELIZABETH is subdued by invisible bonds, struging fiercely. Thin tendrils of black steam rise from the body, but they are very faint. Zachariah is looking down lovingly at Elizabeth's soul. A shining, pure light is coming from the corner in the outline of a man, CASTIEL without a host.

**ZACHARIAH**

Do not worry madam, here in Heaven, the sun shines even on the wicked.

Zachariah plunges his hand down into the soul and begins to rip at it. Elizabeth SCREAMS. It is a feral, animalistic sound.

**DEATH (O.S.)**

STOP THIS INSANITY AT ONCE ZACHARIAH!

ZACHARIAH barely looks up at Death standing in the corner, bound. He LAUGHS.

**ZACHARIAH**

CASTIEL, IF BOTH HALVES REMAIN HERE THE SOUL WILL BE DESTROYED, TAKE THIS TO HELL AND CAST IT AWAY!

The glowing outline that is CASTIEL comes closer and reaches for Elizabeth. Her SCREAMING intensifies. There is a blinding flash of light, and everything goes silent. Castiel's outline vanishes in a flush of angel wings, taking with him a glowing orb only as large as his hand. Black smoke, more now than before, hisses from it.

On the table is Elizabeth, extremely diminished and frail, in such pain that she can no longer produce sound with her screams.

**EXT. SHERIDAN HOUSE - NIGHT**

ELIZABETH seems angered at the memory. She holds her hand to her mouth and whispers into it. In the house, BEN heads for the staircase while SAM, resigned, heads back to the table. CASTIEL is standing perfectly still, staring at the floor. Elizabeth's voice strains as she speaks.

**ELIZABETH**

Did you know, Castiel, that half a soul slips through all of Hell's layers like water through a sieve? You can't even begin to imagine the horrors I've seen in the pitt, and that was nothing compared to the pain. When you helped him rip my soul in half, did you even stop to think what that must feel like, every single day? The very core of your being, torn and destroyed? You turned me into an experiment, Castiel. THAT is why I am coming for you.  
THAT is why I will destroy you. I can't have Zachariah, but the fallen angel will serve well enough.

Castiel is visibly unnerved, he can hear her words. He turns like he is going to speak to Sam, then turns back, he does not know what to do.

Elizabeth flashes a bitter smile, her breathing shallow and harsh.

**ELIZABETH**

Don't worry, angel. I'm in no hurry. You condemned me to four hundred years of that pain. I intend to savor this.

**INT. SHERIDAN HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - MORNING**

SAM is sleeping on the couch with a file open across his chest. CASTIEL and KEVIN are in separate chairs, likewise asleep. Castiel has a map stretched in front of him, and Kevin is still looking through the lore books he brought with him. Sam's cellphone RINGS and he shakes awake.

**SAM**

Mnf? (A beat) Yeah, we're here with Ben.

Sam sits up and rubs his eyes.

**SAM**

No, we got nothing. It's gotta be a ghost infestation, this kind of stuff isn't poltergeist-material, but that's all we've got. Nothin' in the town's history about a massacre or battle or anything that'd leave this much land haunted. (A beat) No, Dean, the Indian burial ground is next to the cemetery, other side of town, it isn't another one of those. (A beat) Yeah, well, take your time, we'll stick around with Ben. (A beat) 'Kay, enjoy breakfast. Tell  
Lisa I say hi.

When Sam flips the phone shut, Kevin MOANS and stretches, dropping several books on the ground. Sam rises and hits Castiel's leg, jarring him awake.

**SAM**

I'm gonna go check on Ben, can you two figure out breakfast? Lisa and Dean are grabbing chow, we have permission to raid the fridge.

Sam leaves. Kevin gets up.

**INT. SHERIDAN HOUSE - BEN'S ROOM - MORNING**

BEN is asleep on top of his bed, still wearing the clothes from the night before. His room is tidy, and is made up with action figures of monsters and fierce angels. SAM takes it all in and SIGHS.

**SAM**

Ben, up and at'em.

Ben rolls over, away from Sam.

**SAM**

Breakfast in ten.

Sam turns to leave. Next to the door, on top of Ben's dresser, is a family photo of Dean, Lisa, and Ben at a cookout, smiling and happy.

**INT. SHERIDAN HOUSE - KITCHEN - MORNING**

CASTIEL and KEVIN are making scrambled eggs and bacon, respectively. SAM comes in, then opens his phone and dials.

**SAM**

Renee?

**RENEE**

Hey, Sam. Figure out what's going on yet?

**SAM**

Unfortunately, no. You've got ghosts, but we can't figure out where they're originating or who they might be.

**RENEE (O.S.)**

Crap. OK, so, maybe one of the guys on the construction crew is working voodoo or hoodoo or something?

**SAM**

It's possible, can you text me their details?

**RENEE (O.S.)**

Sure thing, I'll pull up the contracts and get you a full list.

Sam closes his phone and sighs.

**SAM**

It's gonna be another long day.

**INT. IHOP - MORNING**

DEAN and LISA sit in a quiet corner booth eating breakfast. They are tired, clearly no sleeping was on their night's agenda. There are very few other customers in the restaurant, so they speak freely.

**LISA**

It's been a rough few years, huh?

**DEAN**

I guess. Then again, nothing's been easy since we killed Yellow-eyes.

**LISA**

What would you have done if Sam closed the gates of Hell?

**DEAN**

I don't know. Part of me likes hunting, and there are always monsters and ghosts and all that crap. But, even so, I got a taste of real life living with you and Ben, and I sometimes find myself craving it again.

There is a long silence.

**DEAN**

Well, hell, how about a change of topic? Something must be interesting in your life, you moved out here not all that long ago, right?

**LISA**

We've been in town almost a year, and in the house a month or so.

**DEAN**

Any special reason for the move?

**LISA**

The schools, they're supposed to be excellent, lots of opportunities for Ben to try and make friends. Ever since he first met you, he's wanted to hunt monsters. I- I can't handle that, not knowing what it cost you. I need him to find something else, some other life goal. It's been eight years, and I'm just terrified he won't grow out of it.

**DEAN**

Well, I can have a chat with him about that, when the hunt's over. Even if he doesn't give up the hunting thing, there are other options, ones that don't put him at odds with monsters.

**LISA**

Like what?

**DEAN**

Well, he can run the phones, send hunters out and pose as whatever agency he needs to, research the lore.

**LISA**

Is that safe?

**DEAN**

He'd get to work from home. It doesn't pay, but I know a couple hunters who retired on writing how-to manuals for killing monsters.

**LISA**

I don't know...

**DEAN**

I'll stick around a few days after we're done here, if you want me to, I'll talk to him about it. I got a friend who hunts and does all that on the side, I can put him in touch with Ben.

**LISA**

I'll think about it.

Dean smiles at Lisa, then gets serious.

**DEAN**

Do you think Ben will understand? Why I asked Cas to erase your minds?

**LISA**

I think he's angry, and he has a right to be, but in time he will forgive you. You were the closest thing to a father he has ever had, and you just up and left, that takes a lot of work to get through, no matter how noble your reasons were.

**DEAN**

I'd like to see both of you more, I'm just-

**LISA**

I know. You never know what's going to follow you. But don't forget, our house is as protected as your bunker sounds. I've even got a safe-room in the basement with iron devil's traps buried in the concrete.

**DEAN**

That's so hot.

**LISA**

Play your cards right and I'll hire you to up the security, I bet you've got way more charms and tricks than I've managed. Plus, I always did like watching you work construction.

Dean and Lisa LAUGH.

**EXT. BAYNARD CONSTRUCTION - DAY**

The impala pulls up out front of a squat cinderblock building with a tiny parking lot. A lumber yard stretches behind it, covered by a large, open-sided warehouse. Several large pieces of equipment sit idle behind a barbed-wire fence. SAM and CASTIEL get out, dressed in their normal, civilian clothes. Before they get to the door, LUCAS BAYNARD, mid 50s, comes out. He closes the door firmly behind him and stands with his arms crossed.

**LUCAS**

We ain't looking for any more workers right now.

**SAM**

You sur-

**LUCAS**

Yes. Now get back in your car and scram. We're closed.

Sam looks around at the small, dusty parking lot. There are five other cars there.

**CASTIEL**

You do not appear to be closed.

Lucas' face hardens and he puts his hand on his hips, deliberately flashing a gun holstered inside his jacket.

**LUCAS**

Well, we are. Got some personnel issues to sort. Now. Leave. Before I lose my good temper.

Sam holds up his hands and steps backwards.

**SAM**

We didn't mean to offend, we'll just be on our way. C'mon, Cas.

Sam grabs Castiel by the scruff of his shirt and gives it a little yank. They both walk back to the impala. Lucas waits out front, watching, until the impala starts up and drives off. He shoots one last dirty look after it, then heads back into the office. The door opens just wide enough to see a flash of a young man, bloody, tied to a chair.

**INT. IMPALA - DAY**

CASTIEL stares out the front of the car as SAM pulls over just around the corner from the Baynard offices. He peers at the top of the building, just barely visible over a low hill.

**SAM**

You get a weird vibe from him?

**CASTIEL**

He seemed unusually hostile, yes.

**SAM**

We'd better high-tail it back to Lisa's house. This could be bad news.

**EXT. SHERIDAN HOUSE - DAY**

The impala pulls up along the street parallel to the house. Lisa's car is in the driveway.

**INT. SHERIDAN HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - DAY**

LISA lets SAM and CASTIEL in. KEVIN is no longer poring over lore books. He is relaxed and happy with a small plate of cookies in front of him. He smiles at Sam and Castiel.

**KEVIN**

Lisa made cookies. Chocolate chip.

**LISA**

(smiling back)

There's more just coming out of the oven for you two.

Sam comes into the living room and looks through to the kitchen. Castiel reaches to take a cookie from the plate in front of Kevin, but the boy karate-chops the back of his hand and stares him down until Castiel sits awkwardly off to the side.

**SAM**

Where's Dean?

Lisa pulls a tray of cookies out of the oven and tips several onto a small plate.

**LISA**

Upstairs, talking to Ben.

**SAM**

Oh, um-

**LISA**

There aren't any new sold signs up out front of the houses around here, can you wait until Dean's done with Ben? I don't think anyone new is arriving today.

Lisa walks by Sam as she talks and hands the plate to Castiel. He begins eating cookies, then covers his mouth, burned.

**SAM**

Sure.

**LISA**

Thanks, Sam. They both really need to clear the air.

Lisa makes another plate of cookies and hands it to Sam. As she does, she tip-toes and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Sam is surprised.

**SAM**

What was that for?

**LISA**

When you showed up out of the blue and took Dean back into that world, I really hated you. It wasn't your fault, I get that now.

**SAM**

So, Dean told you everything?

**LISA**

Yeah. Took him all night, but we got there.

Sam smiles.

**INT. SHERIDAN HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - DAY**

SAM idly flips through a lore book. KEVIN is reading a Carver Edlund book. LISA is curled up on a couch, asleep, and CASTIEL is playing with his thumbs.

There are FOOTSTEPS and DEAN, looking exhausted, comes down stairs with BEN. Lisa sits up and rubs her eyes.

**LISA**

How'd it go with you two?

**BEN**

Fine.

Ben sits down, looking neither angry nor happy with Dean. He remains standing.

**DEAN**

It's a work in progress.

He turns to Sam.

**DEAN**

You and Castiel figure out anything on your fact-finding mission?

**SAM**

Yeah, and it's not good for Renee.

**DEAN**

What's up?

Dean grabs a stool from the kitchen and pulls it over.

**SAM**

I'm pretty sure Renee's building contractor is a mobster or a gang leader or something.

**DEAN**

Ooh, so you thinking bodies in the walls?

**SAM**

Yeah. This town's barely changed in twenty years, and suddenly the schools start winning awards, the population is booming-

**DEAN**

And a new housing area gives these jack-asses the perfect place to do business. How sure is sure?

**SAM**

Let's call it 90%. The guy was definitely shady.

**DEAN**

Son of a bitch.

Dean and Sam both think for a long time, Dean shakes his head.

**DEAN**

(muttering)

Son of a bitch.

He rubs his eyes, then addresses Sam.

**DEAN**

Alright, there's only one option here. We have to turn it over to the local PD, somehow, and hope none of the ghosts go after them while they fish bodies out of walls.

**SAM**

We can't salt 'n burn the bodies, they'll be evidence. A lot more people will die.

**DEAN**

You have any ideas?

**SAM**

We can EMF all the houses, figure out wich ones have ghosts, it can't be every one of them.

**DEAN**

Still, there's just one guy, right? We can't appease all these ghosts if only one gets revenge, and that's assuming all of them even want revenge.

**SAM**

You know what we have to do.

Dean GROANS and slaps a hand over his face.

**DEAN**

(muffled)

Do we have to?

**SAM**

Any of you have a death coming at you?

**CASTIEL**

Probably.

**SAM**

As in demon deals or terminal illness.

**CASTIEL**

No.

**LISA**

Not that I'm aware of.

**BEN**

No.

**KEVIN**

No, what? Why?

Dean drops his hand and stares at the ceiling.

**DEAN**

Who wants to meet a reaper?

**INT. SHERIDAN HOUSE - BASEMENT - DAY**

SAM and DEAN finish setting up a reaper-summoning ritual. CASTIEL, KEVIN, LISA, and BEN watch from the edge of the room. It appears to be any other unfinished basement. Patches of discolored concrete are the only indicators that Lisa made alterations.

**DEAN**

Here we go.

Dean strikes a match and drops it onto the assembled bowl of herbs. It flashes and the light in the basement goes out. The only illumination is from candle.

**DEAN**

(praying quietly)

Not Death, not Death, not De-

**DEATH (O.S.)**

Hello, Dean.

**DEAN**

Awesome.

Dean opens his eyes. In the center of the room stands DEATH, wearing his customary suit with a styrofoam container in his hand. He holds the container out to Sam and Dean.

**DEATH**

Care for some mandu?

**DEAN**

Uh, no. Um, not to be rude, but we were kind of hoping for a reaper-

**DEATH**

I heard. There is a new policy- any requests made for a reaper by any of you or your friends gets handled by me personally. You are too cavalier with our kind.

**SAM**

This is just a little issue, we promise.

**DEATH**

There are no little issues. What is it this time?

**DEAN**

There are a lot of ghosts in the area-

**DEATH**

Yes, Hershel does not have the best closing rate.

**SAM**

We need the cops to be able to safely get their bodies out and we can't just salt and burn the bones so-

**DEATH**

You want me to take the souls?

**DEAN**

If, if that's alright with you. We can't think of any other way that wouldn't put people at-

**DEATH**

Save it. You're lucky I answered. Any of my reapers would not be able to simply force a soul through, but being a Horseman does have it's privileges. And, for once, I think you have the right idea.

**SAM**

Really? Thanks!

**DEATH**

Now, for my fee.

Sam and Dean are deathly quiet. Lisa is holding Ben's hand, anxious. Castiel watches calmly.

**DEAN**

Um, yes?

**DEATH**

This thing circling Castiel. If I do this for you, you must swear to me you will figure out what it is, and how it was made.

**CASTIEL**

I already know the answer to that.

**DEATH**

We were both there, Castiel. And I am certain there is more to this than we were privy to.

Death turns to Dean, expectantly.

**DEATH**

So, do we have a deal?

**DEAN**

Yes. You take the ghosts to the other side, we'll dig up whatever we can on our mystery monster.

Death nods, then vanishes. Dean turns on Castiel.

**DEAN**

What the hell is going on here?

**SAM**

Easy-

**DEAN**

NO. Cas, you're our friend, but since day one you've held stuff back from us. Now, spill. I don't care if you need to work crap out, this thing involves all of us.

**SAM**

Dean-

**CASTIEL**

It is alright. I should have told you.

Lisa looks anxious suddenly. She squeezes Ben's shoulder.

**LISA**

Go upstairs, honey.

**BEN**

But mom-

**LISA**

Now.

Ben leaves. Kevin stands from the steps and comes closer.

**CASTIEL**

Do you remember what I told you about contested souls?

**DEAN**

Heaven and Hell both call dibs.

**CASTIEL**

Yes. Well, her soul was similarly contested. During that time I was obedient, I never questioned my orders. Zachariah-

**DEAN**

(sarcastically)

Oh, this is gonna end well.

**CASTIEL**

Zachariah wanted to find a way around bending the rules of Heaven, a better way to handle contested souls. He harnessed Death, and ordered him to protect the soul of a young woman.

**SAM**

The halfling that killed all those creatures?

**CASTIEL**

Yes. Zachariah summoned me to help him with his mission. He sought to actually remove the piece of the soul responsible for the contamination. I took the half that contained the rage, the insanity, and I dropped it into Hell.

**DEAN**

So, what? We're dealing with a quarter demon?

**CASTIEL**

I don't know what it is. By the time I returned to Heaven, Zachariah told me the other half of the soul disintegrated, it did not survive the procedure. I checked Hell, but that half was likewise gone.

Dean sighs.

**DEAN**

Somehow it fell into the pitt.

**CASTIEL**

Yes.

**DEAN**

Well, if that half survived, is it possible the other end did as well?

**CASTIEL**

Zachariah said it did not.

**SAM**

Zachariah isn't exactly a pillar of integrity though.

**CASTIEL**

I do not know for sure.

**KEVIN**

Well, I'll keep skimming the spell books for whatever the sacrifices were leading to, do you three think you can work through the Campbell lore books? Maybe whatever it is we're supposed to be looking for is in there?

**DEAN**

Chuck said something big is tucked away there, we gotta assume that's what Death wants.

Dean swings his hands towards the stairs as if ushering everyone out. Kevin and Sam exit. Lisa grabs Dean's sleeve as he passes.

**LISA**

This sounds really bad.

**DEAN**

It probably is.

**LISA**

You're going to head off now?

Dean takes Lisa's hand.

**DEAN**

Kevin brought another couple of days worth of spell books. I could stay here and look over them for a few days, just until the police get all the bodies out of the walls.

**LISA**

I- I'd like that.

**DEAN**

Do you want me to have that chat with Ben?

**LISA**

It couldn't hurt, right?

**DEAN**

It'll be safer than hunting. If any part of hunting can be called safe.

**LISA**

Alright, then. Stay.

**EXT. SHERIDAN HOUSE - DAY**

SAM, KEVIN, and CASTIEL head for the impala as DEAN walks away from it with an overnight bag. He passes the keys to Sam.

**DEAN**

Keep her clean, I'll call you when we're done here.

**SAM**

Alright, take your time. We'll stick to the bunker.

**DEAN**

Yeah, no having fun without me.

Dean pats Sam on the shoulder, then does a similar gesture of farewell to the others. He waves goodbye from Lisa's porch as the impala starts up and drives off.

**INT. IMPALA - DAY**

KEVIN flips through another lore book as they drive. CASTIEL is sleeping in the back seat while SAM drives, listening to some audio book. Fall colors flash by through the windows.

**ELIZABETH (O.S.)**

Wake up, Castiel.

Castiel jerks awake. ELIZABETH is now sitting next to him. Sam and Kevin do not react, they cannot see or hear her. She touches Castiel's cheek, almost delicately.

**ELIZABETH**

So, you have made a deal with the over-puffed Reaper.

**CASTIEL**

I'm not sorry for sending you to Hell. That is where your kind belongs. My only regret is not questioning Zachariah's plan.

**ELIZABETH**

How sweet, I guess our business is at an end then.

Elizabeth stares at Castiel for a while.

**ELIZABETH**

I'll tell you what, angel, you and your friends can do your worst. Find me. Kill me. When you stand before me, I won't even put up a fight.

**CASTIEL**

Why would you do that?

**ELIZABETH**

That is none of your concern. Kill me, it is the only way you and your friends get out of this unscathed.

Elizabeth attempts a smile, but it turns into more of a snarl.

**ELIZABETH**

Until then, though, I will make your existence as painful as possible. And when we meet, if you fail to kill me, you are my prize.

**CASTIEL**

And they would live? Sam, Dean, and Kevin?

**ELIZABETH**

I have no quarrel with them. But if they get in my way, that will change.

**CASTIEL**

Then, deal.

**ELIZABETH**

Good.

She settles back in her seat and stretches out an arm, testing the strength.

**ELIZABETH**

It is right that the souls of the wicked should burn in Hell.

Elizabeth leans in towards Castiel once again.

**ELIZABETH**

I do not fault you for that, angel. But all those centuries ago, when you ripped me in two and threw me into the pitt-

Elizabeth slams her hand into Castiel's chest. He SCREAMS as it pushes through the skin, erupting in equal parts shadow and light. She twists her hand and draws him closer as he ROARS.

**ELIZABETH**

You took the wrong half.

Elizabeth vanishes, Castiel is still screaming. Suddenly Sam and Kevin SHOUT in surprise and the impala swerves dangerously. Castiel is no longer in the dream-state, he is in reality.

Castiel pants to catch his breath, still GROANING and WHIMPERING. He rips open his shirt. Exactly where Elizabeth pressed in a smoking, bloody handprint.


	5. Chapter 5

**STORY NOTES**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I know I usually put this at the end, but I wanted to say a really quick "Sorry" for this chapter being so late. I will try to get the next chapter out on time (Thursday, very early Friday at the latest). This was an extremely research-heavy episode, and it conflicted with a lot of scheduling stuff that just came up all at once and all with minimum warning.

ALSO- very important here- As I said, this was a research-heavy episode. It is centered around the Islamic community in Dearborne, Michigan (where the Osiris episode, "Defending Your Life" took place in season 7, actually). I am not Muslim, but I really wanted to write an episode that explored another culture to a degree. I consulted heavily with DuckiesChicken on tumblr, a friend of mine in the UAE and so a lot of the customs/lore I used is based on her own family's beliefs. I know there are many sects of Islam, and if I offend anyone with inaccurate portrayals I am very sorry. The Islamic greetings are ones I have only ever heard spoken, and the spelling comes from a google search (but the website was had a college domain, so hopefully it's right). All the names are from baby name websites (my favorite source) that specified a middle eastern/Islamic origin.

I hope I did not make any mistakes that were too big. If so, I wholeheartedly apologize.

**INT. AABIDAH KAMAL'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - DAY**

AABIDAH KAMAL, 28, is finishing her evening prayers. Her living room is rather small, but tidy and well kept. She faces a large window in the room, the west side of the house. Her hair is covered by a traditional scarf and she is dressed modestly. She stands, takes a breath, then begins rolling up her prayer mat.

Aabidah opens a cupboard in the room to store the mat. On the shelf just above the door is a picture of a handsome young man next to one of a young Aabidah with her family, two parents and two brothers, older. Both frames are black. She strokes the picture of the young man sadly.

**AABIDAH**

I miss you, Rukanah.

There is a CREAK from somewhere in the house, a door opening. Aabidah turns to listen. A second CREAK as the door closes.

**AABIDAH**

Hello?

Aabidah exits the living room.

**INT. AABIDAH KAMAL'S HOUSE - STAIRWELL - DAY**

AABIDAH stands at the top of a staircase. The stairs end in a small landing, and a double door, open, leading to a small hallway before the main door. A shadow stretches across the hall and up the stairs. Aabidah is anxious. Her voice shakes.

**AABIDAH**

As-salamu alaykum?

There is no reply. The shadow does not move. Aabidah backs away from the stairs as the rays of the setting sun seem to strengthen, the room turns orange and heat-waves warp everything.

Aabidah whimpers and turns to run, but the storage cabinet on the inside of the living room slides to cover the door. Aabidah hits and kicks at it, trying to knock it into the room as the heat grows. She begins to SCREAM. Her clothing catches fire. She screams for a spell as she burns, then the whole room erupts into flame except for the area at the bottom of the stairs, which seams protected somehow. The shadow turns and leaves.

**INT. MEN OF LETTERS BUNKER - LIBRARY - DAY**

KEVIN and SAM are at separate tables, both buried under books and asleep.

**INT. MEN OF LETTERS BUNKER - DEAN'S ROOM - DAY**

DEAN is asleep in bed, but likewise covered in books. A new picture of Lisa and Ben sits on the table next to the bed.

**INT. MEN OF LETTERS BUNKER - ENTRANCE - DAY**

A shrill SCREAM suddenly cuts through the silence of the bunker. It re-doubles, the scream of Castiel being tortured.

**INT. MEN OF LETTERS BUNKER - DEAN'S ROOM - DAY**

DEAN jerks awake, thrashing in bed, knocking books and files away as he scrambles to his feet.

**INT. MEN OF LETTERS BUNKER - LIBRARY - DAY**

SAM and KEVIN have equally violent reactions to Castiel's scream. They jump, Sam to his feet, Kevin only in his chair, and freeze for a second. Sam has the demon-knife out. The scream fades and Sam SIGHS, rubbing his tired eyes.

**SAM**

Not again. HEY CAS? FIRST AID KIT'S IN HERE.

There is a long silence, then CASTIEL shuffles in, visibly in pain. He sits next to Sam as the latter digs around his pile of books for the first aid kit. He eventually pulls out a green box and flips it open, revealing bandages, medical tape, and a mostly-empty tube of burn ointment.

**SAM**

You gonna need help with this one?

Castiel nods and unbuttons his shirt. He turns his back to Sam and reveals a long, twisting patch of freshly burned skin. Bandages cover his front and a couple snake along his back, well over a dozen in all. Some are discolored as if the wounds seep.

**KEVIN**

I don't get it, we've got your room warded against literally everything, not to mention the crap that keeps this bunker off everything's radar, but it's still doing this to you.

Castiel cringes as Sam uses the tube to dab clear ointment onto the burn.

**CASTIEL**

As far as I am aware, it is the first of it's kind. If it can fall through the fabric of Hell itself, I doubt any sigil exists to deflect it.

**SAM  
**

Hey, we'll figure out how to kill it, we've fought worse.

**CASTIEL**

We need it to repair the walls of Hell.

**SAM**

We have no way of knowing if there is anything to repair, and I'm just not comfortable talking to Abbadon about this unless we have a common ground to stand on.

**KEVIN**

I'm not going anywhere, Cas, and both Death and the last prophet seemed to think there was something in these books that could shed some light on the situation, we just need to find it.

Castiel looks down, discouraged. Sam finishes by bandaging his wound, then Castiel pulls his shirt back on all the way. Kevin grabs a book randomly and starts reading.

**SAM**

You're going to have to clean the rest later, I'll make a supply run.

Sam stands and points at Kevin as he walks back towards the rooms.

**SAM**

Kevin, you're with me on this one.

**KEVIN**

Why?

Sam goes back over to Kevin, pulls the book from his hands, and flips it right side up.

**KEVIN**

Oh... Let me get dressed.

**INT. MEN OF LETTERS BUNKER - DEAN'S ROOM - DAY**

DEAN is trying to sort through the books on his bed and clean things up a bit. He has a small black notebook sitting out, and when SAM appears in the doorway he quickly slips it under a pillow.

**SAM**

I'm doing a supply run, any requests? Other than pie?

**DEAN**

Yes! I'm going to need a couple bags of frozen egg noodles, three cans of tomato sauce, a two pound chuck roast, and two bags of mixed vegetables.

Sam is confused and amused.

**SAM**

Um, OK, anything else?

**DEAN**

We're running low on bay leaves and I need them for the soup I want to try making.

**SAM**

You got it.

Sam turns and Dean calls after him as he departs.

**DEAN**

Do you think moving him would help? I mean, maybe it followed us on a hunt, maybe we need to confuse it a bit so it doesn't know where he is.

**SAM**

I don't know, Dean. We're all in uncharted territory. We can try shuffling him around, but until it comes at us again, I don't think there's anything else we can do.

**DEAN**

Son of a bitch.

**SAM**

Yeah, tell me about it.

**INT. KROGER - DAY**

SAM and KEVIN wander the isles of a supermarket with a cart. The top part is already filled with more tubes of burn cream, bandages, and medical tape. He is studying the spice rack and grabs the bay leaves Dean ordered. Kevin adds several cans of instant noodles.

**INT. KROGER - DAY**

SAM has several bags set aside already as he scans his purchase. KEVIN leans on the cart, spacing out. A nearby customer service area has a TV, and a standard news story is running. As Sam scans the last item and pays, there is a "Breaking News" chime. Sam glances at it as he loads his bags into the cart.

**ANCHOR**

Breaking news now out of Dearborn, Michigan where another death has been confirmed in this week's string of freak accidents that have devastated the local community.

Pictures of the victims line up on the screen as the Anchor lists them. Sam stops and watches the report more intently. Kevin comes up behind him, confused.

**ANCHOR**

Aabidah Kamal, Qabeel Majid, Ijlal Ghazi, and Sheraz Bilal were found in their homes, victims of fires that, strangely, were confined to a single room. Fire inspectors are at a loss to explain the pattern of damage, or even to find an ignition point. All victims were members of the Masjid Al-Salaam mosque. Authorities are investigating the possibility of intentional sabotage to the electrical systems in each of the victims homes, but so far no progress has been made in the case.

The story changes and Sam, pensive, heads for the exit.

**KEVIN****  
**I know that look, you thinking a hunt?

**SAM****  
**Maybe. I don't know yet.

**INT. MEN OF LETTERS BUNKER - LIBRARY - DAY**

CASTIEL sits forward on a chair, not letting his back touch anything. His face is drawn, tight, and he absentmindedly stirs the cereal in front of him. KEVIN is going around with cardboard boxes, packing away books they are finished with. SAM comes in, his arms laden with the entire stash of shopping bags. He crosses to Castiel and slides one off the end of his hand, the medical supplies. Castiel catches it, and Sam heads back towards the kitchen.

**INT. MEN OF LETTERS BUNKER - KITCHEN - DAY**

DEAN is busying himself fixing burgers for lunch when SAM enters. He slides all the bags onto a counter top, then cracks his neck and shoulders.

**DEAN**

You find everything?

**SAM**

Yeah, need any help?

**DEAN  
**

Just get everything put away, lunch will be up soon.

Sam gets to work.

**SAM**

Saw a report on the news, sounds like it could be something up our alley.

**DEAN**

Maybe we should just sic Garth and his guys on it, we've got enough on our plate with this thing after Castiel.

Sam stops and leans on the counter.

**SAM**

I'm really worried about the possibility of some of those creatures coming out of the Pitt. We barely handled the Leviathans, if Kevin hadn't shown up, I don't even want to think about how screwed the world would be. And now there's ports opening up all over with a hotline to things that are supposed to be worse?

Dean flips the burgers onto buns and loads the plates. Sam comes to help carry two. They head out of the kitchen as they talk.

**DEAN**

We'll call Garth, we just can't deal with that right now. What could come out is back-burner compared to what we know is out right now.

**SAM**

What's out? A half a soul half turned.

**DEAN**

Yeah, into what? Sammy, you weren't there, you weren't part of the demon-making side of Hell. I was. And as bad as it got, there was still strict structure. Demons are predictable, and this thing was trained by monsters that make them look like pacifists. We gotta assume this thing is locked and loaded and chalk-ass full of crazy. This is the one area where it's a good idea to move a bit slow. Trust me.

**INT. MEN OF LETTERS BUNKER - HALL - DAY**

DEAN and SAM walk down the long corridor carrying plates of burgers, talking.

**SAM**

I get that, but we have to keep our eyes open to what's out there.

**DEAN**

We will. We're almost halfway through the Campbell books, we'll find the spell she used, we'll figure out what the hell is going on, and we'll gank the bitch. Until then we have no other priorities.

Dean brakes away from Sam and heads into the library.

**EXT. MASJID AL-SALAAM MOSQUE - NIGHT**

The mosque is an impressive building in the traditional mosque style. It is lit externally. A young man, BAHIJ MOUSSA, is walking away from the mosque towards his car. He unlocks it manually and climbs in.

**EXT. DEARBORNE - NIGHT**

BAHIJ MOUSSA drives down a deserted street. He stops at a red light and rubs his eyes. A car comes up behind him and he squints against the reflection of the high-beams. The car starts to honk and flash it's lights.

**BAHIJ**

The light's red! Jerk.

Bahij ignores the other car as the flashing and honking becomes more frantic. It finally stops altogether, and a moment later the driver, THOMAS SILVERTON, 35, is pounding Bahij's window with both hands.

**BAHIJ**

WHAT?

Bahij turns to face Thomas. He is terrified, and points repeatedly at the back of the car. His voice can barely be heard.

**THOMAS**

YOUR CAR IS ON FIRE!

Bahij turns around in his seat. Flames shoot up from the trunk. He lets out a small cry and grabs the handle of the door. The man tries to help, but it won't open. He jiggles the lock, but it won't unlock. Smoke begins to fill the interior. Bahij turns in his seat and begins to smash at the window with his feet. Thomas returns to his car and runs back with a tire iron. He pounds on the windows, but none break.

Bahij SCREAMS as flames appear in the back of the car and quickly spread forward. He chokes on the smoke, but continues to kick and pound at the window. It is useless, within seconds the entire interior of the car has ignited. The screams fade, the pounding stops.

**EXT. CITY PARK - DAY**

SAM sits alone in the shade of a tall oak tree. It is a bright day, and Sam is in a t-shirt and jeans. He is reading a novel, no lore books, and there is a soft breeze blowing.

A shadow falls across his book and he looks up. ELIZABETH HUNTER stands before him. He frowns and closes the book. She is focused, here for business.

**SAM**

Hi, um, sorry, do you need something?

**ELIZABETH**

I have something you want, and you will do what I ask in return.

Sam frowns, suspicious.

**SAM**

Who are you?

**ELIZABETH**

(ignoring him)

You and your brother need to stop those people from burning.

**SAM**

The thing in Michigan?

**ELIZABETH**

Yes.

Sam sizes her up.

**SAM**

Are- are you the soul that has been torturing Castiel?

**ELIZABETH**

I am.

**SAM**

Then why should we care what you want? What's in it for us?

**ELIZABETH**

Find it, and from this night until the end of the hunt, I will leave him be.

**SAM**

Not good enough! If we do this, you leave him alone, for good.

**ELIZABETH**

I cannot do that. Not for something such as this.

**SAM**

Then for what?

**ELIZABETH**

When I am done with what I came for, I will destroy Castiel, unless you manage to destroy me first. But, there are no absolutes in this world. Do this, and in the future I will ask you for your aid once again, and then we may bargain for mercy.

**SAM**

Why are you doing all of this? He didn't even know anything was wrong!

Elizabeth turns and walks away.

**ELIZABETH**

All of those who had a hand in what happened to me are dead. Castiel is the only one left.

**SAM**

That doesn't mean he deserves all this.

Elizabeth stops.

**ELIZABETH**

When Lilith killed your brother, before he was returned, did you hunt down Lilith?

**SAM**

No, I wasn't strong enough.

**ELIZABETH**

You could not take revenge on the one who caused your suffering. Neither could I. Zachariah was long dead, at your brother's hands. You hunted minor demons, minions of Lilith, until you were given the chance to destroy her. That is all I am doing.

**SAM**

How do you know all of that? About me and Zachariah? You were stuck in the Pitt the whole time.

**ELIZABETH  
**

You have a mission, hunter. Complete it, and I will give you some of the answers you seek.

Elizabeth VANISHES.

**INT. MEN OF LETTERS BUNKER - SAM'S ROOM - NIGHT**

SAM jolts awake in the dark room. He clicks on his light and looks around. Books are stacked neatly next to him, he touches them softly, then turns the stack to see the spine. He does not recognize them. Sam jumps up from his bed and runs out in his pajamas.

**INT. MEN OF LETTERS BUNKER - DEAN'S ROOM - NIGHT**

SAM runs into DEAN'S room and hits the light switch. DEAN jerks awake, ready to judo-chop anything that's coming.

**SAM**

Dude! Get up!

Sam runs out. Dean MOANS and gets up. We hear Sam pounding on the doors of Castiel and Kevin.

**SAM (O.S.)**

GET UP!

**INT. MEN OF LETTERS BUNKER - SAM'S ROOM - NIGHT**

SAM runs back in with CASTIEL, DEAN, and KEVIN behind him, all bleary-eyed and in pajamas. Sam waves his arms at the books on his bed.

**DEAN**

What the hell, man?

**SAM**

It was here!

**DEAN**

What was here?

**SAM**

That thing that's been after Cas, the half-soul thing!

Dean is suddenly more awake. He looks closely at the room.

**KEVIN**

Where was it exactly?

**SAM**

I don't know, it like invaded my dream or something.

**CASTIEL**

What?

**SAM**

That's not important! Guys, look.

Sam points to the books.

**SAM**

I didn't bring any books to bed with me!

**DEAN**

I always bring at least a magazine.

**KEVIN**

Ew.

**CASTIEL**

She did not harm you, did she Sam?

**SAM**

No, but listen, she told me if we hunt the thing in Dearborn, she wouldn't touch Castiel the whole time we're gone, and after that she's willing to negociate to leave him alone for good.

Dean frowns.

**DEAN**

What's the catch?

**SAM**

She says we either have to kill her or do her some kind of favor when she asks, some one-time thing.

**DEAN**

No deal.

**SAM**

If we don't, she'll kill Cas.

There is a long silence.

**KEVIN**

What are the books, then?

**SAM**

I think they're what we've been looking for. She promised answers after Michigan, and if at least buys Cas some time, it's worth it.

**CASTIEL**

And this favor, did she give you any clues what it might be?

**SAM**

I don't know. But Cas, I don't think she wants you dead, not really. She seemed reasonable, this might be our shot to at least gather more intel. Our priority is killing her, but if we do this it opens the door for a valid backup plan to protect you.

Everyone is silent once again. Castiel looks at his feet. Dean shrugs and turns to Kevin and Castiel.

**DEAN**

How do you two feel about this?

**KEVIN**

We're missing something. Something big. Whatever's in those books could help, on our own it might have taken us another few weeks to get there. But we don't know her, we don't know what kind of motivation she's got or what kind of person she was before all of this, or how much of that person is left.

Dean nods.

**DEAN**

Cas?

Castiel won't look him in the eye.

**CASTIEL**

I- I don't know how much more of this I can take, the burning.I know it's- it's weakness, but a reprieve would be (Cas trails off)

**DEAN**

I understand, Cas. You don't need to feel guilty, this is hell for you, we get that.

Dean rubs his face and nods to Sam.

**DEAN**

I'll get packed, you call Garth, let him know we're taking this one after all.

**SAM**

Got it.

**KEVIN**

I'll get started on these, if the handwriting's alright, it shouldn't take too long.

Kevin goes to collect the books.

**CASTIEL**

I will be ready in just a few minutes.

Castiel turns to leave.

**SAM**

Hey, Cas, look man, we've got this one.

**CASTIEL**

You are only doing this for me, I will help.

**DEAN**

No, man. Look, you've been through a lot, you need to chill and heal. Stay here, keep and eye on Kevin, you can help that way.

**KEVIN**

Hey, I don't need a babysitter.

**SAM**

Think of him more as an assistant, the two of you combined can get through those books twice as fast.

Castiel wants to argue, Dean cuts him off.

**DEAN**

The impala rolls in ten minutes, but only if you're not on board, Cas. For whatever reason, that bitch wants these things gone, and she's willing to cut you a break to get it. You need to take advantage of that- get some of those wounds healed up, get some real sleep for once. What happened after the Trials? After we caught up with you?

**CASTIEL**

You did not let Sam leave the bunker for over a month.

**DEAN**

Damn straight, and now it's your turn. Find us a way to kill this thing, or at least some way to banish it. That's the best you can do to help us right now.

Castiel hesitates, then takes half of the stack from Kevin.

**CASTIEL**

Thank you. I hope you don't regret this later.

**EXT. HOLLOW PINE VILLAGE - DAY**

ELIZABETH HUNTER walks through the bustling streets of a small New England town. She studies the buildings and people carefully, but seems lost.

**EXT. HOLLOW PINE VILLAGE - CHURCH - DAY**

An old church stands proudly at the edge of the town, the REVEREND greets people cheerfully as they walk by, he is helping to rake leaves from the church yard. ELIZABETH HUNTER walks up, staring at the building. The Reverend smiles, and leans his rake against the large stone gate.

**REVEREND**

She is a beautiful church.

**ELIZABETH**

She has seen some horrible things over the centuries, I wager.

The Reverend nods, gazing at the building.

**REVEREND**

She's older than this whole country. Built back in-

**ELIZABETH**

Sixteen twenty seven.

**REVEREND**

Oh, you're a local history buff?

Elizabeth looks down from the steeples.

**ELIZABETH**

I suppose so. Can you tell me, are there any graves here from back when the church was founded?

The Reverend nods, enthusiastic.

**REVEREND**

That's something we're very proud of here. All the original graves are still here, untouched. The tombstones have been swapped out every century or so, as needed, so we know who everyone here was.

**ELIZABETH**

Do you know- is there a grave for a boy named Matthew Hunter?

The Reverend thinks for a long moment, then nods, frowning.

**REVEREND**

I think there just might be. Around the older section. Come with me, let's take a look together.

Elizabeth follows the Reverend as he ducks into the church gate. At the threshold of the gate, Elizabeth pauses. She closes her eyes and steps through.

**EXT. HOLLOW PINE CHURCH - GRAVEYARD - DAY**

ELIZABETH and the REVEREND walk through the graveyard grouped closely around the church. As they pass through, the tombstones become older and older, more rain pocked and without the more modern grave amenities.

**REVEREND**

So, are you doing some kind of paper on this Matthew Hunter?

**ELIZABETH**

I just want to see the grave.

They walk deeper into the old section.

**REVEREND**

Matthew Hunter, huh? It's a name I haven't heard in a very long time, since I was an apprentice to the last reverend, actually.

Elizabeth is surprised.

**ELIZABETH**

You know who he is?

**REVEREND**

Unless my old brain is deceiving me, I believe so.

**ELIZABETH  
**

Can you tell me?

The Reverend is saddened.

**REVEREND**

It's a horrible story, recorded in some of the oldest books this church possesses. Unless I am mistaken, he was a young boy who lived here back when the village was built. The story goes that he became ill one winter, and his sister sold her soul to the devil himself to bring him back. He is blamed for the death of six villagers, then they caught him and drowned him to purge the wickedness from his soul. His sister was hung for sacrificing another dozen to Satan in order to bring him back once again.

They stop before a grave stone marked "Matthew Hunter, 1636-1644".

**REVEREND**

It is impossible to tell what really happened, there was so much superstition back then. Besides, between you and me, legend has it the priest was basically the town drunk, and from his scribbles, I'd say that's a fair guess.

Elizabeth studies the gravestone.

**ELIZABETH**

Thank you, reverend, for all your help. I am just going to take a look around, if that is alright?

The Reverend nods and smiles.

**REVEREND**

I must return to my chore, these old bones are no excuse for avoiding simple yardwork.

Elizabeth bows her head slightly.

**ELIZABETH**

Have a good day.

**REVEREND**

Bless you, child.

The reverend walks off back through the gravestones. Elizabeth studies Matthew's grave a moment more, a tear falls from her eye and she quickly swipes it away, angry.

**INT. IMPALA - DAY**

DEAN and SAM speed through the countryside. Sam is slumped in the passenger seat, bored. Dean hums along to Metallica. Sam's phone BUZZES and he checks it, reading some text.

**SAM**

Update from Garth. Another person died last night.

**DEAN**

He connected to the mosque too?

**SAM**

Yeah, Bahij Moussa, 22, he worked for a small Islamic-culture library attached to the mosque's education center.

**DEAN**

How'd he go?

**SAM**

Burned, like the rest of them.

**DEAN**

We'll hit the crime scene while it's fresh, then head over to the mosque, maybe the pastor there-

**SAM**

Imam.

**DEAN**

What?

**SAM**

They call them Imams.

**DEAN**

Ok, well, maybe the _imam_ knows something that might connect everyone.

**EXT. DEARBORNE - DAY**

The impala pulls up before a police barricade, blocking a section of the street. Onlookers stand around the barricades, trying to catch a glimpse of the ruined, smoking car. DEAN and SAM climb out, pulling on their FBI suits as they do so. They walk up to the police cordon and flash the badges to get through.

Dean walks up to an officer, DETECTIVE FLINT, and flashes the badge again.

**DEAN**

Agent Riddle, this is Agent Weasley. So, any witnesses to mister Moussa's death?

**DETECTIVE FLINT**

Yeah, Thomas Silverton. He was driving home from work, got in behind Moussa on the drive. He said the trunk started smoking, he flagged down Moussa. Door lock failed, it wouldn't open and they couldn't break the glass. Moussa was killed within minutes.

**SAM**

So, it was some kind of fault in the trunk?

**DETECTIVE FLINT**

Probably, yeah.

**DEAN**

And the other deaths associated with Masjid Al-Salaam mosque?

The Detective rubs his head.

**DETECTIVE FLINT**

It's making us look like a bunch of useless bastards. Everyone is burned, but they're no signs of arson. And in every case the fire burned out a single room. That's it. It stops at the threshold and destroys absolutely everything WITHIN the same space, but never spreads. We're at a loss to explain any of it.

**DEAN**

Well, hopefully we can get ahead of this thing.

**DETECTIVE FLINT**

You mean this person?

**DEAN**

Yeah, obviously.

Dean and Sam walk over to the car. The body has been removed, but there is a clear outline of it.

**SAM**

Alright, what do we know that can pull crap like this?

**DEAN**

I honestly can't think of a single thing.

**SAM**

Yeah, me neither. Nothing I can think of would just start a fire like this...

**DEAN**

Alright, well, let's head over to this Thomas Silverton's place, maybe he saw something that can help?

**SAM**

Yeah, sure.

Dean turns to ask Detective Flint a question.

**SAM**

Hey, Dean, ask him where the last vic lived, too.

**DEAN**

Whatcha thinking?

**SAM**

Hex bags. The car's too burned out to see anything, but maybe there is something at the other crime scene.

**DEAN**

Gotcha.

Dean waves down the Detective.

**INT. THOMAS SILVERTON'S HOUSE - DAY**

THOMAS sits on the couch in his living room. His wife, ZORAH, brings in cups of lemonade. She sits next to her husband. Their house is small, cozy. DEAN and SAM sit together on a small couch. Thomas is shaking, just short of hysterical.

**SAM**

So, you didn't see anything unusual?

**THOMAS**

I saw a man burn to death, you don't think that is unusual?

**DEAN**

What he means is did you see any kind of flash of light or anything that would indicate how the fire started?

**THOMAS**

No- no, nothing like that. The back of the car started smoking, so I tried to flag him down. It kept getting worse, eventually he stopped and I got out of my car to tell him to get out and- and-

**SAM**

It's alright, take your time.

**THOMAS**

He tried to get out. I tried to save him. The windows just wouldn't break. Then there was screaming and, and I couldn't do anything, just watch him burn, hear him screaming.

Zorah puts an arm around his shoulders, comforting him. She rubs his back.

**DEAN**

Did you ever encounter mister Bash- mister-

**SAM**

Bahij.

**DEAN**

Yes, did you have any other encounters with... him?

**THOMAS**

Not really, I mean, I drive that route home from work. It's rare that I'm working that late, maybe twice a year? I might have seen him then, but I didn't recognize his face.

**ZORAH**

I knew him, but only in passing. Not enough to do much more than recognize his face. I didn't even know his name until it was on the news.

**DEAN**

You knew the vic?

**ZORAH**

Sort of. He worked at the mosque I attend.

**SAM**

Masjid Al-Salaam?

**ZORAH**

Yes.

**SAM**

Did you know any of the other victims of the recent fires?

**ZORAH**

Ijlal Ghazi was a friend of my father's. He was at my father's bedside when he died. It is horrible, what happened to him.

**DEAN**

Do you know of anyone at the mosque who might have had a bone to pick with any of the victims?

**ZORAH**

No, I mean, I only knew most of them by their face, only Ijlal was a friend, but I cannot imagine anyone wanting to hurt him. He is- was a kind man. When I married Thomas, some of the more strict members spoke out against my coming to worship, but Ijlal and the Imam supported me. They even came to our wedding in Thomas' church.

**SAM**

So, your Imam, is he the type to know everyone in the mosque?

**ZORAH**

Of course, he is very friendly, he meets with every new member. He is like a father to many.

Dean nods and gives Sam a look. Sam stands first, followed by Dean. They shake Thomas and Zorah's hands.

**DEAN**

Thank you for your time.

**SAM**

We are sorry for your loss.

**ZORAH**

Please, stop this before anyone else gets hurt.

**DEAN**

We'll do our best, ma'am.

**THOMAS**

I'm sorry I couldn't have been more help. To you or Bahij.

**SAM**

You did what you could. That's what counts.

They exit.

**EXT. HOLLOW PINE VILLAGE - HARDWARE STORE - AFTERNOON**

The sun is low in the sky over a small-town hardware store. The owner flips the sign to "Closed" and walks away down the emptying street, braced against wind. ELIZABETH watches him go from the shadows. She looks around and crosses the street.

Elizabeth takes another look around. A group of women are walking on the adjacent side of the street. One notices Elizabeth by the entrance. She frowns and looks at her friends, getting their attention. Elizabeth closes her eyes and SIGHS, relaxing her shoulders. As she does so, her physical form vanishes, she is once again swirling shadow. The girl looks back, pointing to her friends.

The shadow of Elizabeth is still. The friends see nothing unusual. The woman shakes her head, laughs it off, and they keep walking. Once they enter a restaurant, Elizabeth regains her physical form. She tries the door, then touches the lock. It HISSES, then the door creaks in.

**INT. HARDWARE STORE - AFTERNOON**

ELIZABETH slips into the store and looks around. There is just enough light to make out the outline of items. The store is comprised of cramped low shelves and narrow isles. Elizabeth wanders down them and picks up a container of salt, a bottle of lighter fluid, and a shovel. She leaves with her haul, grabbing a box of matches on the way out and shoving them into her pocket.

**EXT. AABIDAH KAMAL'S HOUSE - AFTERNOON**

DEAN and SAM pull up outside the condo. There is crime scene tape covering the front door, but no authorities are present. Dean looks around, then he and Sam carefully detach the tape from the doorway, laying it to the side. Sam pulls out a lock picking set and while Dean keeps watch, he cracks the latch.

**INT. AABIDAH KAMAL'S HOUSE - stairwell - AFTERNOON**

DEAN enters first, followed by SAM. There is a small room only a few feet deep, containing only an umbrella stanchion and a series of hooks for jackets and keys. All spots are full. At the threshold between the entry and the stairwell is a straight line, beyond which everything is blackened and burned.

The staircase is a ruin. A rolling ladder is near the corner of the room, connecting downstairs to upstairs. Dean lets out a low WHISTLE, then chokes and covers his mouth. Sam holds his sleeve over his face.

**DEAN**

(muffled)

Let's check upstairs!

Sam nods, they climb the ladder to the landing. Once again, between the stairwell and the living room is a perfect line separating the burned area from the rest of the house.

**INT. AABIDAH KAMAL'S HOUSE - LIVING ROOM - AFTERNOON**

DEAN flicks the light switch to add to the illumination. Sure enough, there is not so much as smoke damage to the living room, even though no door separates the living room from the stairwell. SAM immediately begins digging through ever conceivable hiding place. Dean inspects the condo for any other signs.

**DEAN**

Sam, you find anything yet?

**SAM**

Nothing, but if it was in the stairwell, then it's toast.

**DEAN**

It's gotta be witches, right?

**SAM**

I don't know. It's only going after people from the mosque, right? Maybe it's some kind of Islamic monster? Maybe someone there is setting it on people?

**DEAN**

Maybe.

They look in silence for a while.

**DEAN**

I've been trying, but I can't see why that half-breed bitch would want us to look into this.

**SAM**

Yeah, me neither. Maybe this monster is something from the Pitt?

**DEAN**

Well there's a cheery thought.

**SAM**

Still, it would be worth asking Flint about any craters popping up anywhere nearby.

Sam tips his head into the kitchen and looks at the clock.

**SAM**

Everything is down for the night, we might as well pick this up in the morning.

**DEAN**

Sure, we'll start off at the mosque, the thing with Flint is just a phone call.

They leave, Sam casts one last look around the house.

**EXT. HOLLOW PINE CHURCH - GRAVEYARD - NIGHT**

ELIZABETH walks quietly through the churchyard to the old graves. She lights matches and holds them to the gravestones, looking for Matthew's in the dark. Finally, she finds it.

Elizabeth sets aside all but the shovel. She begins to dig.

**EXT. HOLLOW PINE CHURCH - GRAVEYARD - NIGHT (LATER)**

ELIZABETH's shovel hits the lid of a thin coffin, half caved-in. She swipes the rest of the dirt to the side and pulls off the lid.

A small skeleton lays in the grave, that of a child. Elizabeth stares at the body for a long time. She slumps against the wall of the grave, shaking. She kneels, careful to avoid the bones, and touches the skull. There is a medallion around the child's neck. She pulls it off, wipes away the dirt. It bears a crest of a boar's head in the loop of a belt with the words "Ne Obliviscaris". She flips the coin. On the back is another crest, a knight's helmet over a shield bearing crosses and diamonds.

Elizabeth ties the cord of the medallion around her neck and touches it softly. A tear falls from her eye. She touches the skull one last time and bows, putting her forehead to it. She lets out one quiet SOB, then takes a deep breath and jumps up, pulling herself from the grave.

Elizabeth first pours the salt, then empties the container of lighter fluid into the grave. She crouches low with the box of matches in her hand.

**ELIZABETH**

Goodbye, Matthew.

She lights several matches at once and drops them into the grave. The bones immediately catch, thanks to the lighter fluid, and blacken. Elizabeth sits down on the ground and watches the bones crackle and burn. The skull begins to crumble.

**ELIZABETH**

Now you can never be used against me again.

The skull collapses completely. Elizabeth stands, then begins to fill in the grave once again.

**INT. CORKTOWN INN - NIGHT**

SAM is hunched over his laptop, trawling through lore. DEAN is asleep, John's journal open across his chest. Sam YAWNS and rubs his eyes. He braces one hand against his head and holds it there, slowly falling asleep.

**EXT. CITY PARK - DAY**

SAM once again sits under the tree on a perfect day, a book open before him. He looks around, searching for someone. A woman's hands come from behind him and wrap around his chest.

**RUBY (O.S.)**

What's wrong, Dumbo?

Sam turns sharply, but there is no one.

**ELIZABETH**

Oh, am I interrupting?

Sam turns back. Elizabeth is standing before him. He scrambles to his feet.

**SAM**

What do you want?

**ELIZABETH**

How much progress have you made?

Sam studies her, unsure if he should answer.

**ELIZABETH**

What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?

**SAM**

Why did you want us to take this hunt?

**ELIZABETH**

What progress have you made?

**SAM**

Not much. Ruled out witches.

**ELIZABETH**

I could have told you as much.

**SAM**

We are meeting with someone tomorrow who may have known the victims. He might be able to at least give us someone to look at.

**ELIZABETH**

See that you do it quickly, or else more will die. The more it kills, the stronger it becomes.

**SAM**

So you know what it is?

**ELIZABETH**

Yes.

Sam is annoyed.

**SAM**

So why not just tell us?

**ELIZABETH**

I was told you were the smart one. It is a test. If I gave you the answer, all I would know is how good your brother and you are at killing, and that's hardly of use to me. I am good at killing.

Sam frowns.

**SAM**

What do you want us to do?

**ELIZABETH**

All in good time. Finish the hunt. If you manage it by midnight tomorrow, then I will not touch Castiel for one week. If another dies, then I accelerate my plans for him.

**SAM**

Fine. But I want something in exchange.

**ELIZABETH**

I have already given you and your friends the promised answers, if they are smart enough to figure it out.

**SAM**

I want your name.

Elizabeth is surprised.

**ELIZABETH**

It will not help you.

**SAM**

Then it won't hurt you to tell me.

Elizabeth considers this.

**ELIZABETH**

Elizabeth.

**SAM**

Elizabeth what?

**ELIZABETH**

I will not make it easy for you, hunter. Use the clues you are given, figure it out for yourself.

Elizabeth turns and walks away. The sun obscures her and she vanishes in a ball of light.

**INT. CORKTOWN INN - DAY**

SAM lays with his head on the keyboard of his laptop. It is emitting a near constant string of DINGS to indicate an error. Sam jerks awake. The DINGS stop once he raises his head from the computer. He MOANS and stretches his neck. Dean is still asleep, now lying on his stomach with John's diary on the floor.

Sam looks at his watch, then crosses to Dean and his his leg several times to wake him.

**SAM**

Dean, c'mon, we gotta go!

**EXT. MASJID AL-SALAAM MOSQUE - DAY**

The parking lot is mostly deserted as SAM and DEAN climb out of the impala. The mosque looms over them, shining in the sun. Sam straightens his tie and they head for the entrance.

**INT. MASJID AL-SALAAM MOSQUE - DAY**

DEAN walks straight into the mosque. SAM grabs the back of his jacket to stop him, and points to his shoes. Dean is confused. Sam rolls his eyes and pulls off his own shoes and places them in an empty cubby.

**DEAN**

Seriously?

Sam gives him the eye. Finally, Dean bends and unties his own shoes, putting them in an adjacent slot. They step up onto the raised floor of the mosque. A long hallway stretches before them and spilts at two large, ornate doors. Between the doors is a desk. An old man sits behind it, playing solitare at the computer. He wearsa head covering and smiles at Sam and Dean.

Sam returns the smile as they approach. He bows his head slightly.

**SAM**

As salamu alaykum.

The man's smile grows. He likewise bows his head and puts his hands together.

**MAN**

Wa alaikum salaam. What brings you here, friend?

**SAM**

We are Agents Riddle and Weasley, F.B.I. -

**MAN**

Ah! Like in Harry Potter?

Dean chokes back a laugh.

**SAM**

Um, yeah, sure. We're looking into the recent deaths of members of your, um, congregation. We would like to speak to the Imam, if that's alright.

The man smiles and nods.

**MAN**

I will let him know you are here.

The man stands and runs off through one of the large doors. Dean immediately turns to Sam.

**DEAN**

What was all that?

**SAM**

What? My first roommate at Standford was from Saudi Arabia. He took me to a few culture lectures at his mosque.

**DEAN**

Nerd.

**SAM**

I was being respectful, Dean.

**DEAN**

Kiss ass.

The man returns and they stop arguing. He waves his hand to the door.

**MAN**

Just through there, the Imam is waiting for you.

Sam nods to the man and they walk across the hall. Dean slips and nearly falls. He regains his balance, looks around, then points at the floor.

**DEAN**

(muttering)

Something's wrong there. Too much wax.

The man LAUGHS as they exit.

**INT. MASJID AL-SALAAM MOSQUE - HALL - DAY**

SAM and DEAN enter a large, ornate worship hall covered in prayer rugs and mosaics. Dean's mouth falls open as he takes in the the front of the room is a small platform with a microphone. Next to it stands IMAM SARIM. He is an older man, wearing white robes and a white turban. His beard is neatly combed and he smiles to the boys.

**IMAM SARIM**

Welcome, agents, to Masjid Al-Salaam.

**SAM**

(bowing)

As-salamu alaykum.

Imam Sarim is surprised. He smiles broadly.

**IMAM SARIM**

Wa alaikum salaam. Your pronunciation is excellent!

Sam smiles. Dean waves.

**DEAN**

Hello, sir.

**IMAM SARIM**

Greetings, friend. I assume you are here to ask about the recent tragedies?

**SAM**

Yes, sir.

Imam Sarim waves them to a small door behind the stand.

**IMAM SARIM**

I prefer to leave this hall open for worshippers to visit during the day, come, we will speak in my office.

**INT. MASJID AL-SALAAM MOSQUE - IMAM'S OFFICE - DAY**

IMAM SARIM follows SAM and DEAN into the office and closes the door. It is a large space with a desk and several low chairs. The walls are lined with books in several languages. An old, gilded copy of the Koran sits on a podium. The desk has another copy of the Koran, this one on simple printer paper. It has been marked in several places with a highlighter.

Imam Sarim waves Sam and Dean to sit on the low chairs. He opens a cuppord to reveal an electric tea kettle and a tray of small cups.

**IMAM SARIM**

It is horrible, what happened to those good people.

Imam Sarim pours water from the kettle into a tea pot and brings the tray over to set between himself, Sam and Dean.

**DEAN**

Zorah Silverton said you might have known all the victims?

**IMAM SARIM**

She is correct. I make it my mission to know all who worship under this roof.

Imam Sarim pours out the tea into three of the small cups, only filling each halfway. Sam drinks a bit. Dean takes his cue from Sam and also has a drink.

**SAM**

Can you tell us if they had any enemies, anyone who might wish them harm?

Imam Sarim carefully considers the question.

**IMAM SARIM**

I do not know of anyone, in this mosque or otherwise. If there was someone who wanted to harm even just one of them, I do not know that person.

**DEAN**

Have you or any of your people here received threats?

**IMAM SARIM**

Occasionally, yes. Again, I am not aware of anything greater than average harrasment against my congregation, but the mosque itself has received some threats over the years. But that is nothing new, most mosques have. Too many people do not understand our religion, and so they condemn us all as terrorists and radicals. It is getting better, but conditions are not ideal still.

**SAM**

Any recent threats?

**IMAM SARIM**

None that would lead me to believe harm would come to my people. These last weeks we have received several conspiracy letters, but no threats of murder. Nevertheless, I gave all letters to the police already.

**DEAN**

What can you tell us about how the victims were received here at the mosque?

**IMAM SARIM**

Well, everyone loved Ijlal Ghazi. He would have made a fine Imam, many mourned his passing. Aabidah and Sheraz both worked for our islamic school. Um, Christians would call it "Sunday School"? It is important for us to educate the children to the words of the Koran, both in English and in several arabic dialects.

**SAM**

The latest victim, Bahij Moussa, did he work for the mosque?

**IMAM SARIM**

Yes, he also worked in our education center.

Sam and Dean share a look.

**DEAN**

Did Ghazi or-

**SAM**

Qabeel Majid.

**DEAN**

Or mister Majid have anything to do with the education center recently?

The Imam considers the question, frowning.

**IMAM SARIM**

Qabeel Majid was employed as a janitor here. He was proabaly in the education center often.

**DEAN**

And mister Ghazi?

**IMAM SARIM**

There was an incident in the education center two weeks ago. Ijlal was walking by and helped solve the problem.

**SAM**

What kind of incident?

Imam Sarim waves away the question.

**IMAM SARIM**

A rather spirited pupil, Junayd Azad, got into an argument with Sheraz Bilal. He had drawn some rather upsetting pictures of Rukanah Ibrahim, miss Kamal's late husband.

**DEAN**

What kind of pictures?

The Imam takes a sip of his tea.

**IMAM SARIM**

Rukanah was killed in an accident three weeks ago. There was some kind of natural gas eruption, he happened to be driving through when it happened. He could not stop in time and his car crashed into the crater. He died upon impact.

**SAM**

So the pictures Junayd drew were of the accident, I'm guessing?

**IMAM SARIM**

Yes. They showed Rukanah, dead, with some kind of demon eating his soul. A child, most likely Junayd, was watching from the edge of the crater. Aabidah was understandably distressed. When she confiscated the drawing and told Junayd to leave, he became violent. Qabeel and Ijlal tried to calm the boy. Eventually we had to call his parents and have him collected.

**DEAN**

Could he have something to do with the deaths?

The Imam is surprised.

**IMAM SARIM**

He is seven!

**DEAN**

Hey, I've seen some kids in my day who would do things a grown man would balk at.

**IMAM SARIM**

He may be a rather tactless child, but I do not believe he is capable of something like this!

**DEAN**

It's a pretty big coincidence, if he isn't involved. Can we get his home address?

Imam Sarim is furious.

**IMAM SARIM**

I will not allow you to harrass the child!

**SAM**

Dean, stop.

**DEAN**

What? I'm just saying, it's suspicious.

There is a long silence. Imam Sarim leans forward, takes the teapot, and fills Dean's cup to the brim, glaring at him the whole time. When he sets the pot down, Sam tugs at Dean's arm.

**SAM**

Come on, Dean.

**DEAN**

I haven't finished my tea yet.

**SAM**

Come on.

Dean and Sam stand.

** SAM **

Thank you for your time, sir. I apologize, my partner does not know when to monitor his own words.

**IMAM SARIM**

As salamu alaykum.

Sam and Dean leave. Imam Sarim watches after them. He stands at the window and waits to see them get into the impala and drive off. The Imam walks over to the guilded book and flips several pages until he gets to one marked by a large illustration of a fiery monster. He crosses to the cabinet and removes Junayd's drawing from a drawr. In crayon, it shows a nearly identical monster hovering over the dead Rukanah.

**INT. IMPALA - DAY**

DEAN drives as SAM flips through text messages on his phone.

**DEAN**

I still don't see why we had to leave, we were getting somewhere with him!

**SAM**

In his culture filling the cup like that is a sign that he wants you to leave. You were houding him kind of hard there.

**DEAN**

Damn right I was. If we don't fix this thing by midnight, then Cas becomes even more of a chew toy for this Elizabeth. Besides, that's stupid, why give someone MORE to drink if you want them to scram?

**SAM**

I'm not explaining Islamic customs to you, Dean. Read a book. Educate yourself.

**DEAN**

Now, why would I do that when my baby brother spent all that time an energy turning himself into an encyclopedia?

Sam rolls his eyes and focuses again on the texts. His phone RINGS and he answers.

**SAM**

Hey Garth, what's up?

There is a long pause. Sam covers his eyes and tips his head back, then takes the hand away and returns to his normal position.

**SAM**

Alright, I got it. Thanks.

Dean glances from Sam to the road.

**DEAN**

Bad news?

**SAM**

I texted Garth, asked him to look into Islamic monsters, since Kevin and Cas are busy.

**DEAN**

Oh, we got an ID already?

**SAM**

Maybe. Garth thinks it's a jinn.

Dean is confused.

**DEAN**

No, that's not how djinn operate, remember?

**SAM**

You're thinking d-j-i-n-n, this just j-i-n-n, it's a cousin-species.

**DEAN**

Oh, OK, what's the scoop?

**SAM**

Made of fire, kind of like demons that could posess anything, animal or human. They were good or evil, depending on who they attached to. The worse a person is, the more they attract, or the better they are, depending on what kind of jinn it is.

**DEAN**

Well, I'm willing to bet that natural gas explosion that killed Rukanah was no gas explosion.

**SAM**

Probably not. Garth found a scrap of lore that talks about a hero who managed to close the passage that allowed the jinn into our world.

**DEAN**

Someone shut a Hell gate?

**SAM**

With direct access to the Pitt, I'm betting.

Dean shakes his head.

**DEAN**

So that's why the bitch wanted us here. She doesn't like competition.

**SAM**

Well, I'd say we know who the jinn are circling, at least. Junayd Azad.

**DEAN**

Garth say anything about ganking it?

**SAM**

No ideas.

**DEAN**

Great. Let's hit the lore again, see what we can find. We've got to cut this away from the kid somehow, shove it back into its box.

**INT. CORKTOWN INN - DAY (LATER)**

SAM is again reading through lore on his laptop, this time exceedingly focused. DEAN has another computer out, and he too is studying the lore.

**DEAN**

Good news, I think I got something.

Sam turns to his brother.

**SAM**

What did you find?

**DEAN**

According to a couple of sites, you can get rid of a jinn by burning them with holy water and reading some passage of the Koran to them. It sounds like they go down a lot like Demons, but with an exorcism like from the movies.

**SAM**

So it's going to hurt?

**DEAN**

Us? Yes. The kid? He'll just get story time and a bit of a shower.

**SAM**

Alright, just one problem.

**DEAN**

What?

**SAM**

Neither of us can read arabic.

There is a long pause. Dean turns and types at his computer again.

**DEAN**

There might be a romanized copy of it somewhere...

**SAM**

The kid will be alright?

**DEAN**

I guess. I mean, if he's attracting these things he's a pretty messed up kid. Like, young sociopath kind of messed up.

**SAM**

Alright, so, I guess after we fix this we recommend the parents get him into some kind of shrink?

**DEAN**

We can try, but I doubt they'll listen to a couple of feds who say their kid is screwed up.

**SAM**

Well, someone will need to keep an eye on him, make sure he doesn't grow up to be a serial killer.

**DEAN**

Judging by what's been happening, it's a bit too late for that.

Sam looks over at the clock. It says it is mid afternoon.

**SAM**

We'd better get going. I don't want to get too close to the deadline.

**DEAN**

Got the kids address?

Sam holds up a piece of paper.

**SAM**

City census records, only one Azad family with a kid that fits the age.

**DEAN**

Give me a minute to find the passage, you go make sure we're fully stocked on holy water.

**EXT. AZAD HOME - NIGHT**

SAM and DEAN pull up in the impala, headlights off. The house is lit from the inside, the family is still awake. Sam exits and goes to the trunk of the impala. He pulls from it several bottles of holy water. He tosses two to Dean, keeping two for himself. He softly closes the trunk of the impala.

Dean peeks into the house. The Azad family is sitting around a table, having dinner. JUNAYD AZAD sits at the head of the table. His parents are frightened. The boy's eyes are rimmed in black and he has a feral, hungry look to him. He is devouring his dinner. His parents flinch at every snarl from him. Shadows dart across the walls, indistinct.

Dean signals Sam and they move to the front door. Carefully, Sam tests the handle. It is unlocked. He opens the door and enters the house, a bottle of holy water and his knife at the ready.

**INT. AZAD HOME - NIGHT**

JUNAYD turns with a growl as SAM enters. The shadows stop moving for a moment, then condense into one immense darkness behind him. Junayd's PARENTS SCREAM.

**JUNATD'S MOTHER**

Help us! Please!

Juanyd SNARLS and the shadows lash out, breaking the neck of his mother. His father bursts into flame. He turns his attention back to Sam and Dean. Sam flings some holy water at him as DEAN unfolds a scrap of paper and begins to recite.

**DEAN**

(RECITING)

Junayd lashes out with his hand and the shadows attack Dean. He is thrown headfirst into a wall and crumples down. Junayd is confused, but turns his attention on Sam.

**SAM**

Dean!

Sam throws most of the bottle of holy water at Junayd, who SCREAMS as it hits him. The shadows writhe for a moment, then re-group. Sam runs to Dean and checks his pulse, then grabs the paper from him. He stumbles over the words as he tries to read the chicken-scratch on the page.

**SAM**

(RECITING)

The child lunges at Sam and grabs him around the throat. The shadows wrap around Sam's arms, pinning him in place.

**JUNAYD**

YOU CANNOT DENY US THIS LAND AGAIN!

The voice of the child is laced with that of older beings, as if they are speaking through him. Sam's eyes bulge, the child's veins throb outward, black. Sam's eyes start to roll up into his head, and Dean, recovered, strikes the back of the child's head with the hilt of the demon knife.

Cords rip out of the walls and circle Dean. Junayd does not fall. He holds Sam with one hand and raises the other towards Dean. The cords tighten, digging into Dean's neck. Blood starts to well around the cords and Dean cannot get so much as a scream out.

**JUNAYD**

DID YOU THINK IT WOULD BE EASY, HUNTER? SENDING US BACK TO THE PITT? SHE OPENED THE DOOR, AND EVEN SHE COULD NOT KEEP US FROM THIS REALM! WE HAVE BEEN IMPRISONED LONG ENOUGH! WE WILL NOT BE SENT BACK!

Blood trickles from the boy's mouth with the force of the scream. Sam stops struggling and goes limp. Dean cannot move, he is not far behind.

The door bangs open and IMAM SARIM runs in. He shouts quickly, the words blur together. Both of his hands are raised against the shadows.

**IMAM SARIM**

(RECITING)

Junayd lets go of Sam, who falls limp, and the shadows reach for Imam Sarim. They engulf him, taring at his flesh, but he continues to recite, his voice rising in pitch and volume. Junayd begins to spasm, and the shadows jump back from the Imam in small bursts. Imam Sarim begins losing strength, but he still speaks quickly. The last word is said in a gasp as the boy dives at him and the room erupts in flames.

Imam Sarim holds out an amulet and when the boy connects with him, he holds it to Junayd's forehead as hard as he can, until blood flows and it is partially embedded. Junayd SCREAMS again, the flames intensify. The scream is again a layer of voices, but they begin to fade. The cords around Dean release and he falls, choking. Flames separate him from Sam's body.

Junayd collapses, unconcious. The shadows and flame vanish. Imam Sarim holds his body tenderly, then lays him to the ground. Groaning an in pain, he stumbles over to Sam even as Dean dives for his brother.

**DEAN**

SAM? SAMMY! No, no! SAM!

He checks for a pulse, then starts pounding on Sam's chest, doing CPR.

**DEAN**

COME ON, SAM! DON'T DO THIS TO ME! COME ON!

Dean checks again for a pulse. Imam Sarim holds his hand near Sam's mouth, checking for breath.

**DEAN**

Not like this! GODDAMIT, SAMMY!

Imam Sarim moves to Sam's head. He leans his head back and holds his mouth open. After a moment, Sam takes a shallow breath. Dean immediately checks his pulse. Sam remains unconcious, and his breathing is severely labored, but he manages to take several others on his own.

**IMAM SARIM**

You two knew enough to butcher the exorcism, but missed the part about NOT antagonizing the jinn?

Dean shakes his head, still monitoring Sam.

**DEAN**

Antagonization is kind of my specialty. Is the kid dead?

**IMAM SARIM**

He will be soon enough.

Dean looks up at the Imam, surprised. Imam Sarim looks sad and exhausted. He is bleeding from several wounds. Sirens WAIL in the distance.

**IMAM SARIM**

His anger, his fascination with death, everything that attracted the jinn, it all has the same cause- the boy was dying.

**DEAN**

You knew he was possessed? Before we came?

**IMAM SARIM**

Yes, I did not want amateurs to interfere with my work, lest something like this happen. One of the duties of an Imam used to be to exorcise jinn. Minor spirits, compared to these. These were ancient, pure. Here, hold his head.

Dean takes the Imam's place. Imam Sarim sighs and slouches, looking at the scorched house around him. The SIRENS are close.

**IMAM SARIM**

I became suspicious when he made a sudden recovery, right after Rukanah's death. A vision warned me against the creatures.

**DEAN**

Elizabeth?

**IMAM SARIM**

It was a woman, but no name was given. She said it was from the deepest depths of Hell, but so long as it was still with Junayd, it could be destroyed.

**DEAN**

Thank you.

Imam Sarim looks at Junayd's body, barely breathing, his parents, both dead, and closes his tired eyes.

**IMAM SARIM**

I do not think this is an occasion to give thanks.

**INT. CITY PARK - DAY**

SAM stands under the tree. Many of the details of the park are gone, the tree is surrounded by a small patch of grass, then everything else is burning white light. Very slowly, the range of scenery expands as Sam comes back from the brink of Death. The range reaches a point a few feet from Sam. ELIZABETH stands there.

**SAM**

Am I dead?

**ELIZABETH**

If you were, it would be a severe violation of our agreement.

**SAM**

So, what then?

**ELIZABETH**

You passed the test.

**SAM**

Dean killed the jinn?!

**ELIZABETH**

No, but you two gave it a good enough try. The holy man completed the spell. You are lucky, that was the power of jinn weak from a millennia in the Pitt. If it had taken another host, I would have had to step in.

**SAM**

I'm just not following. Are you with us, or against us?

**ELIZABETH**

I have very specific plans for this world, I will not allow others to interfere.

**SAM**

How does taking revenge on Castiel fit into those plans?

**ELIZABETH**

Think of it as a kind of therapy.

**SAM**

(getting angry)

So you drew the short straw, so what?! You aren't the first soul to be thrown into Hell, just because you fell a bit further means you can take out your petty vengence on others?

Elizabeth steps closer to Sam. She speaks barely above a whisper.

**ELIZABETH**

Do you have any idea what happens when a soul is ripped in two?

Elizabeth plunges her hand into Sam's chest and begins to twist and tug at something. He falls to the ground, SCREAMING and writhing. Elizabeth stays with him the whole way. She rips her arm back, taking a handfull of black, swirling mass from him. He SCREAMS louder, then whimpers, twitching.

**ELIZABETH**

That is only a taste of what was done to me! You wanted to know how I knew about Lilith, about Zachariah? It is impossible to separate the halves of a soul entirely! For what felt like thousands of years, I have known pain worse than what you just experienced! You think the piece left behind was sent on to its Heaven? NO! Zachariah found ways to torture it more painful, more horrifying than those ever seen in the Pitt! And the whole time he bragged, bragged about how the vessels of Michael and Lucifer were readying for the End! But your brother killed him! You took from me the chance to get my revenge! So you think what I do to Castiel is petty vengence?! I WILL PULL YOUR FRIEND APART, PIECE BY PIECE, UNTIL THERE IS NOTHING LEFT!

Elizabeth vanishes, leaving Sam on the ground, taking the piece with her.

**INT. DEARBORNE HOSPITAL - DAY**

Several warning alarms BLAST from machines hooked up to SAM. His neck is in a cast, immobilizing it. DEAN jumps up from the chair he had been sitting in at Sam's beside. Several nurses run in just as Sam starts to seize. He CHOKES, and then SCREAMS, roaring just as he did in his vision. Dean covers his mouth and turns away, shutting his eyes against the sight. Bandages are visible around his neck where the cord cut him.

Sam's SCREAMS settle into a whimper. He has slight tremors. The machines return to normal.

**NURSE**

Go get Doctor Sanjay!

A nurse runs out. Dean turns back to Sam.

**DEAN**

What's going on?

**NURSE**

Your brother had some kind of seizure, we don't know, the doctor will need to look over him.

**DEAN**

Is he going to be OK?

The nurse looks worried. She continues to hold Sam down as he shakes.

**DEAN**

IS HE GOING TO BE ALRIGHT?

**NURSE**

I don't know.

Dean watches Sam convulse, scared.

**INT. MEN OF LETTERS BUNKER - LIBRARY - DAY**

KEVIN and CASTIEL sit at separate tables, reading through their small stacks of book. Kevin YAWNS, rubs his eyes, and returns to the task at hand.k

**KEVIN**

I think I'm starting to hate books.

Castiel does not respond. He is studying a page intently, frowning. Kevin eventually looks over.

**KEVIN**

You got something?

**CASTIEL****  
**I hope not.

**KEVIN**

What's up?

**CASTIEL****  
**This is a spell, it may be the one we are looking for.

**KEVIN****  
**Great! What does it do?

**CASTIEL****  
**It outlines a series of sacrifices, all either demons or monsters, that when performed creates a thin skin for the wearer, a kind of meat suit that can be taken on and off.

**KEVIN****  
**OK, how is that bad?

**CASTIEL****  
**This book is in Enochian. The spell is meant for an Angel.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Text

**INT. MEN OF LETTERS BUNKER - LIBRARY - DAY**

KEVIN turns off the phone and stands, tidying up. CASTIEL picks up the books and checks the marks on several  
pages.

**CASTIEL**

We should tell Dean what we found.

**KEVIN**

We don't know what we found yet, Cas. We need to see how many blanks Crowley fills in first. Then we can  
go to Dean.

**CASTIEL**

He will be angry.

**KEVIN**

Right now all we've got are pieces. There is too much we don't know for sure. This is a soul that's at least half  
demonic, pulling off obscure Enochian spells even you have never heard of.

Kevin adds a book to Castiel's load.

**CASTIEL**

Then we should go to Crowley quickly. She will return for me in three days, I should like to know something  
at least before then.

Castiel walks out of the room, towards the living quarters.

**EXT. HUNTSVILLE, ALABAMA - DAY**

MAUREEN KLIPSCH, 18, strolls down a crowded street. She has headphones in and music is BLARING. The shops  
along the street are of a high-end, boutique type and Maureen window shops as she walks. She is fashionable, and  
ducks into a teen-centric shop to browse.

**INT. SPAO - DAY**

MAUREEN browses an array of knit tops and designer tees, surrounded by several other teens, girls and guys, and  
a few adults. The store is full. There is a GRINDING, the sound of metal SNAPPING and GROANING. The ground  
shakes. Several of the patrons drop into a crouch as a sudden quake hits the store. Maureen falls to her knee.

She stands, pulling her headphones out as she does. For a second, everyone just looks around. Then, suddenly, the  
entire store buckles.

**EXT. HUNTSVILLE, ALABAMA - DAY**

The SPAO boutique is at the epicenter of a large mound that suddenly forms. Buildings crumble and people  
SCREAM, running from the mayhem. For a moment the building is raised on the mound, then it comes crashing  
down. The building falls through into a massive sinkhole that suddenly opens.

**INT. SPAO - DAY**

MAUREEN and the other patrons SCREAM as they fall with the store. Lights explode above their heads, merchandise  
falls off the shelves. One man is impaled by a beam that collapses from the roof.

Suddenly everything goes dark. Lights flicker, like fires burning. The store is in rubble, destroyed. Only a few of the  
customers, Maureen among them, stand and go to the windows.

Maureen takes one look outside and backs away, hyperventilating. SLITHERING and WHISPERS can be heard on the  
other side of the glass. Maureen SCREAMS.

**EXT. CITY PARK - DAY**

SAM is slumped against the tree, pale and twitching. With great effort he opens his eyes, but they will not focus.  
ELIZABETH stands away from him, speaking to an indistinct, blurry figure. Her voice fades in to Sam's hearing.

**ELIZABETH**

What exactly are you asking me to do? (a beat) You can't expect me to- (A beat)No. I won't go back there!  
(A beat) But-

There is a long silence. Sam's eyes barely focus, but he still cannot see the person speaking to Elizabeth. Only the  
outline of a taller man. Elizabeth SIGHS.

**ELIZABETH**

Fine, but he is my reassurance you will release me when it is done. If I do not make it back from that place,  
he never awakens.

The figure says something, then turns and leaves. Sam can focus just enough to see a scratched, brown leather  
jacket. He vanishes. Elizabeth still stands with her back to Sam, breathing deeply. When the man vanishes, she lets  
out a deep breath and hangs her head. Elizabeth runs a hand through her hair and turns.

She crosses to Sam, pulling the swirling black mass she removed from his soul out of her pocket. She looks down  
at it, reluctant.

**ELIZABETH**

This will hurt more than before-

**SAM**

No, please.

**ELIZABETH**

And I will need to take something else.

**SAM**

Please, PLEASE! No-

Sam SCREAMS as Elizabeth pushes the black mass back into his chest. Simultaneously, she reaches in with another  
hand and pulls. A long, bright string of light comes out of Sam. It is thin, but covers his entire body. Elizabeth  
stands and yanks back on it, tearing it free. The last thing Sam sees is the pendant around Elizabeth's neck,  
swinging on it's chain, as his eyes roll into his head and he passes out.

**INT. DEARBORN HOSPITAL - DAY**

As before, alarms blare and SAM's heartbeat skyrockets as he SCREAMS and thrashes on the bed, more violently  
than ever. DEAN jerks to his feet, his coffee flying across the room.

**DEAN**

NURSE!

Nurses and a doctor run into the room and push Dean back. Sam continues to SCREAM, but his eyes remain closed.  
He strains as the nurses hold him down and the doctor prepares an injection. Suddenly, the SCREAMING stops and  
Sam goes limp. Dean stands wedged into the corner of the room, tears in his eyes, unable to help as they proceed  
with sedating Sam. A nurse comes over.

**NURSE**

Sir, we're going to have to ask you to leave for a moment.

**DEAN**

No, he's my brother-

**NURSE**

I understand that, but your brother is very ill. We need room to work on him.

**DEAN**

He's the only family I have left-

**NURSE**

And we're going to do everything we can to make sure he doesn't go anywhere. Please.

Dean lets her guide him to the door. Numb, he walks down the hallway towards a seating area.

**INT. SPAO - DAY**

MAUREEN helps carry several display cabinets to block the doorway. She stacks a second one in front of the door  
along with GUNTHER, WYATT, CARRIE, and MARCUS, all in their early to mid twenties. As a third is passed their way  
by the other survivors, an extremely long and deathly thin arm snaps in. It is scaled and has talons, but otherwise  
resembles a human limb. It grabs Marcus and rips him out through the gap. Marcus SCREAMS in desperation, trying  
to claw at anything he can, but the creature pulls him out into the burning, writhing Pitt.

The others cry out to him, but a second after he is gone another arm appears, searching for a victim.

**MAURREN**

FINISH IT!

One of the survivors slams a shirt display rack at the hand, it retreats momentarily and the four others slam the last  
cabinet into place.

They back away from the window as Marcus' SCREAMS increase in pitch and frequency. Maureen covers her ears as  
he cries out.

**MARCUS**

HELP ME! GOD, PLEASE, SOMEBODY HELP ME!

Quickly his words become indecipherable, but the screaming continues, underscored by the CHITTERS of creatures  
just beyond sight.

**INT. DEARBORN HOSPITAL - DAY**

DEAN sits in the waiting area, twiddling his thumbs and looking miserable. He keeps glancing down the hall, where  
nurses and staff keep coming in and out of Sam's room. On the other end of the waiting area is a bank of elevators.  
Next to them, the door on a staircase opens.

ELIZABETH enters and steadily surveys the room. She jumps slightly as the elevator DINGS. Her expression is one of  
general distaste at the surroundings. Eventually, her eyes fall on Dean. She studies him for a long while, then heads  
over and sits next to him.

**ELIZABETH**

This place is more difficult to navigate than I anticipated.

Dean closes his eyes for a moment.

**DEAN**

Look, no offense, but I'm really not interested in smalltalk right now, alright kid?

**ELIZABETH**

Well then, should we cut to the chase?

Dean looks at her.

**DEAN**

I don't know you. You don't know me. There is no chase to cut to. Now please, leave me alone.

**ELIZABETH**

Fine then, I suppose Sam will have to recover on his own. I suppose miracles do happen on occasion.

Elizabeth starts to stand, but Dean grabs her arm.

**DEAN**

What do you know about him?

**ELIZABETH**

He was disrespectful. At least the first time. The second time was purely business, I assure you.

Dean is furious, his grip on her arm tightens and he yanks Elizabeth back to her seat.

**DEAN**

What the hell are you?

**ELIZABETH**

Don't play dumb.

**DEAN**

Fine, then what do you want?

**ELIZABETH**

There is a matter I must take care of, one that will put me in grave danger.

**DEAN**

And what, you want my help?

**ELIZABETH**

In a way. I need a hostage. Someone who will ensure I make it back, and you're just the man.

**DEAN**

The hell are you talking about?

**ELIZABETH**

Hell, appropriately enough. You see, another door to the Pitt has opened. This time several people were  
swallowed up in it. I need to get them out and close the door.

**DEAN**

And what is my job in all of this?

**ELIZABETH**

Like I said, I need security. What's stopping your friends from closing the door on me when I get everyone  
out? You. If you're there, then I have my way out. And with Sam's health as my price, I know you will do an  
excellent job.

Dean stares at her, incredulous.

**DEAN**

You want me to jump into the Pitt with you?

Elizabeth's face hardens.

**ELIZABETH**

Yes.

**DEAN**

Like you said, miracles happen, Sam could recover on his own, I'll find another way, I don't need you.

**ELIZABETH**

Maybe I didn't make myself clear. I am what's wrong with Sam. And I will keep him locked up in that pretty  
head of his until you agree to help.

**DEAN**

You were supposed to be the good half.

**ELIZABETH**

Don't worry, I'll make sure you get back in one piece.

**DEAN**

I don't believe you. How do I know you won't leave me down there and leave Sam in that hospital bed forever  
so we won't stop you from going after Cas?

Elizabeth rolls her eyes.

**ELIZABETH**

Help me and your brother recovers. Do not help me and I will make sure he remains in agony, trapped inside  
his own mind.

Dean reaches into his jacket and grips the hilt of the demon knife. Elizabeth raises her eyebrow.

**ELIZABETH**

Try it, fail to kill me, and Castiel is mine.

With a frustrated SHOUT, Dean punches the wall. Several nurses nearby jump, incredulous. Elizabeth smiles  
apologetically to them, then puts a hand on Dean's back, mimicking a comforting friend. She leans in close.

**ELIZABETH**

The longer we dawdle here, the less likely it is that I can fix what I did to your brother. Are you coming or not?

**DEAN**

I'm going to rip you apart. You won't get Cas, you won't get anything but a rotting corpse and a shallow grave.

Elizabeth smiles and steps back. When Dean turns, she waves to the elevators, still smiling.

**ELIZABETH**

I wish you luck with that.

**EXT. DEARBORN HOSPITAL - DAY**

DEAN closes the trunk of the impala. He is strapped with a rifle, several salt rounds, an angel blade, a silver dagger,  
and the demon knife. His expression is miserable, but determined. ELIZABETH stands to the side.

**ELIZABETH**

Are you ready?

**DEAN**

One more thing.

Dean crosses and opens the passenger door. He clips open the glove compartment and pulls out a cheap pair of  
glasses.

**ELIZABETH**

What are those?

**DEAN**

They let me see what isn't usually visible, like Hellhounds.

Elizabeth nods.

**ELIZABETH**

You will not see any of their kind that far down, but they may be necessary for one such as yourself.

**DEAN**

What does that mean?

**ELIZABETH**

Nothing bad, merely that you are not dead, Dean.

He nods, hesitant.

**DEAN**

Well, come on, are we doing this shit or not?

**ELIZABETH**

Prepare yourself, this is a place more horrible than you can imagine.

Elizabeth looks around their corner of the parking lot. No one is in the area. She closes her eyes and takes a deep  
breath. A single tear falls down her cheeks and her lip quivers. She opens her eyes and slams her hand down on the  
pavement.

Around where she hits there is a blinding flash of light, a deep, swirling blackness expands to encompass her and  
Dean. SCREAMING of hundreds of creatures roars to life, then, in a flash of blackness, they vanish.

**INT. PITT - DAY**

DEAN SCREAMS and falls to the ground, writhing as his skin blisters, cracks, and begins to fall. ELIZABETH is still  
crouched, clearly in great pain. The SCREAMS are deafening. She turns and sees Dean, then forces herself over to  
him. She grabs his temples as he burns and shouts in his face to be heard.

**ELIZABETH**

DEAN! DEAN, YOU NEED TO FOCUS ON ME RIGHT NOW.

Elizabeth draws the glowing sliver she stole from Sam's soul out of her pocket. Quickly, she wraps it around one of  
Dean's writhing arms. It sizzles into the skin and dissolves. Elizabeth cover's Dean's eyes with one hand and closes  
her own. A bright flash of light erupts from her hand. The chain of soul vanishes and Dean begins to recover. When  
his screams stop, Elizabeth releases his face hesitantly, Dean slowly relaxes and his burns finish healing. He opens  
his eyes, sees her with her hands still by his face. Dean MOANS and grabs Elizabeth's wrists. The SCREAMS fade into  
the background, muted, and when Dean speaks his voice is hoarse.

**DEAN**

Get off me.

**ELIZABETH**

With pleasure.

She stands slowly, holding her chest and breathing slowly. She is clearly in pain. After a moment she acclimates  
and looks around, weary. Dean puts on his glasses and scans the region.

Everything is lit by burning flame, though the fire seems to be held at some point far overhead. The ground is black,  
barren, and shadowy masses skitter around. There are several black mountains in the distance, obscured by the  
toxic clouds. Several glowing eyes inspect them.

**ELIZABETH**

Look to your left.

Dean turns. There is a writhing mass of indistinct black bodies- thousands of creatures swarming one place.

**DEAN**

The hell is that?

**ELIZABETH**

That is Lucifer's Cage. The creatures are feeding on the pieces of your brother Lucifer and Michael ripped out.

**DEAN**

Adam?

Elizabeth shakes her head, though Dean is not looking at her.

**ELIZABETH**

No. Michael is fair. He has no fight with the boy, he protects him. It is the pieces they tore from your brother  
that attract the monsters.

Dean looks ill. Elizabeth gives him a moment. Her image flickers briefly, but Dean doesn't see it. She falls to her  
knees, holding her hand harder to her chest and panting hard. After a moment, whatever is effecting her passes.  
She stands and hastily grabs Dean's collar.

**ELIZABETH**

Let's get going. Eventually they will know we are here, and if they catch us-

Elizabeth never finishes the sentence. Dean shoves away from her, straightens his jacket, and stomps away.

**DEAN**

Who is they?

Elizabeth catches up to him and adjusts their course away from the Cage. A long, low ridge of jagged black  
mountains is barely illuminated to their left. In the distance ahead of them is a towering mountain that vanishes  
into the smoke and heat waves.

**ELIZABETH**

You see that mountain ahead of us?

**DEAN**

Yeah, so?

**ELIZABETH**

That isn't a mountain. It is a Behemoth. A monster created to destroy the Leviathans.

Dean stops dead in his tracks, his mouth open as he stares at the sheer size of the creature. Elizabeth grabs his  
arm and drags him after her at a quick pace.

**ELIZABETH**

They are slow, which is a good thing, but it doesn't take much for them to catch you, and then their lack of  
expediency is no blessing.

**DEAN**

Did they ever catch you?

**ELIZABETH**

Yes. And it took many thousands of years down here for it to tire of me. By then you do not mind the brutality  
of the quicker creatures.

Elizabeth points to the ridge of mountains on their left.

**DEAN**

Let me guess, more Behemoths?

**ELIZABETH**

No. I made my way there, the gates of Tartarus. That is where I found the Erinyes.

**DEAN**

Tartarus? The Greek Hell? It's down here?

**ELIZABETH**

Sealed away, the only place other than the Cage where they cannot go.

**DEAN**

What happens if the walls keep breaking?

**ELIZABETH**

What always happens when a wall falls down, fool. Everything down here reappears up there.

**INT. SPAO - DAY**

MAUREEN and the other survivors desperately stuff balls of fabric into their ears, trying to block out the screaming.  
The windows are shaking with the force of creatures outside, though they remain indistinct, constantly shifting.  
Marcus' SCREAMS are still echoing, though from much further off.

Cracks begin to appear in the glass. A clerk, Hyo-Rin, 27, is frantic.

**HYO-RIN**

WHAT THE HELL IS EVEN GOING ON?

**WYATT**

DOES IT EVEN MATTER? WE HAVE TO FIGURE OUT HOW TO BLOCK OFF THE WINDOWS!

Wyatt is wrestling with several strips of torn fabric and metal bars from the clothes racks. He is working on tying the  
bars together at angles to make a large circle.

**MAUREEN**

How is that going to help?

**WYATT**

At least I'm doing something!

**MAUREEN**

Whatever! Just- we have to stay around the center of the store, make sure the doors are blocked, and wait for  
someone to find us.

**HYO-RIN**

HOW IS THAT A PLAN? LOOK OUT THERE! WE'RE IN HELL OR SOMETHING! THE FIRE DEPARTMENT ISN'T JUST  
GOING TO COME KNOCKING ON THE DOOR!

**MAUREEN**

Someone will come help! They have to!

The ceiling tiles begin to quake. They look up, frightened. A small greenish black creature falls through the tile. It is  
roughly the size of a hamster, but with pincers and claws coming out from around it's mouth. The survivors  
SCREAM and back away from it. It locks eyes on Maureen and dives at her.

Maureen SCREAMS and the others run as far from her as possible as the creature leaps up towards her shoulder. She  
bats at it and Wyatt tries to smash it. It's pincers find her ear and it digs into her ear canal, ripping her skull open as  
it burrows. Maureen falls to the floor, writhing as her eyes pop out of their sockets. Impossibly, she does not die,  
even after the creature pops up through her mouth in a spray of blood, looks around, then starts burrowing deeper.  
GURGLES and twitches show she is still alive.

Wyatt dives away from her, SCREAMING and CRYING, covering his head from any others that might fall. He grabs  
the metal frame and jerks it back with him.

**INT. PITT - DAY**

DEAN is on edge as they walk. ELIZABETH still seems stiff, in pain, but she is just as vigilant. She scans the ground  
constantly. Shadows continue to waver just out of sight. Behind Dean, a long arm, at least 6 feet, reaches out  
slowly towards him.

**ELIZABETH**

DEAN, DOWN!

Dean turns and the elongated hand grabs his face. The claws dig deep into his skin. Dean SCREAMS as it yanks him  
into the swirling shadows. Elizabeth dives after him. She is clearly in pain at moving so quickly, but she manages to  
get close enough to the arm to grab onto it.

White light bursts from where she touches. The creatures stops pulling Dean. From the shadows the body of the  
creature lunges at her. It looks very similar to a Tornit- large eyes, fangs, and basic humanoid shape, but it's legs  
are squat and it's arms are both exceptionally long.

The creature ROARS and slashes at Elizabeth. She ducks back from the talons and grabs the sigil blade from Dean's  
pocket. He hangs in the air, held up by the creature's arm, limp. Elizabeth slashes with the sigil and severs the tips  
of most of it's claws. It HISSES at her, then drops Dean.

Elizabeth takes a deep breath. She begins to glow. With a SCREAM, she launches the energy from her at the  
creature. The light smashes into it and blast it back into the air. Another three arms swipe out of nowhere and grab  
at the injured creature. They begin to tare at it and rip it apart. Elizabeth grabs Dean as he falls. Light blasts  
through her to him and his head snaps back. He takes a deep breath.

**ELIZABETH**

RUN!

She drags Dean behind her, still wiping blood out of his eyes, and they flee the area.

**EXT. GARTH'S HOUSE - DAY**

KEVIN and CASTIEL pull up in one of the antique cars from the Men of Letters garage. Garth's house is small, but  
tidy on the outside. There is a freshly mowed lawn, daisies in the yard, and a porch swing. Kevin climbs out of the  
drivers seat and WAVES as GARTH opens the front door.

**KEVIN**

Hey.

**GARTH**

Hi! Thanks for coming so quickly you two!

He sizes up Castiel, beaming.

**GARTH**

Wow, a real Angel! Never thought I'd be meeting one of you!

**CASTIEL**

I'm not-

Garth gives Castiel a big hug. Castiel is uncomfortable. Kevin high-fives Garth.

**GARTH**

And you definitely look more like a living human being than last time I saw you!

**KEVIN**

Has Crowley said anything?

**GARTH**

Nothing, I'm afraid. He just said he was only talking to Sam, Dean, Castiel or you. Well, technically he asked  
for the moose, squirrel, lost puppy, and the mouse. But I figured it out pretty quick.

**KEVIN**

Alright, well, can we see him?

Castiel is looking around, but there are no other homes in sight.

**GARTH**

You two still running from that thing?

**CASTIEL**

Yes, and Crowley may have information we need.

**GARTH**

Well, come right in. He's in the basement. I've got it tricked-out to the nines, just like Bobby's safe room!

**KEVIN**

Is that a good thing?

**CASTIEL**

Angels, demons, ghosts, and almost every species of monster was unable to enter it, in the end.

**KEVIN**

Awesome.

They enter the house.

**INT. GARTH'S HOUSE - PANIC ROOM - DAY**

CROWLEY is chained in the corner of the room. The hatch in the wall opens and KEVIN enters with CASTIEL. Crowley  
studies them for a moment. When GARTH tries to enter he shoots him a dark look.

**KEVIN**

We got this, Garth. It's OK.

Garth looks to Kevin and nods.

**GARTH**

Alright, I'll be upstairs, holler if you need me.

Garth exits.

**CROWLEY**

Strange man, that one.

**CASTIEL**

You asked to speak to us, that means you know something.

**CROWLEY**

Are we dispensing with the pleasantries? Fine. Yes, I know something.

**KEVIN**

Well? You gonna tell us or just flap your lips?

**CROWLEY**

Oh, the short one has attitude. How very frightening.

**KEVIN**

And here I thought turning you human would make you nicer.

**CROWLEY**

You forget, I did earn my spot in Hell for a reason.

**KEVIN**

Yeah, I heard. Small feet. Bummer.

Crowley sneers at Kevin.

**CASTIEL**

If you have nothing to tell us, then this journey was pointless.

**CROWLEY**

Who said I've got nothing?

Castiel studies him a moment, then turns to leave. Crowley rolls his eyes.

**CROWLEY**

Fine, I'll fill you in, but only because you begged.

**KEVIN**

Just cut to the chase.

**CROWLEY**

Do you know about the walls of Hell breaking down?

**KEVIN**

And about the one who broke them in the first place, yeah.

**CROWLEY**

So you've seen her?

Castiel turns back to Crowley.

**CASTIEL**

I have, he hasn't. What is it?

**CROWLEY**

Part one of two. Roughly four hundred years ago your time Hell got a new resident. Well, half of one. All I  
know is whispers- that an angel, you I'm guessing, dropped some mangled remnant of a soul in the middle  
of Alastair's dungeons, and that the soul just kept on falling. The demons from the deepest corners of the  
Pitt said it passed through on it's way all the way down to the bottom.

**CASTIEL**

We know all this.

**CROWLEY**

But you don't know what it wants, do you?

**KEVIN**

It wants Castiel dead.

**CROWLEY**

Perhaps, but there's something it wants more.

**CASTIEL**

What else?

**CROWLEY**

One half in Heaven, one half in the pitts of Hell. I'd think it's desires would be quite obvious.

**KEVIN**

She wants to put her soul back together. Yeah, we get that, but it's kind of impossible right now.

**CROWLEY**

Not quite as impossible as you think.

Crowley leans in, transfixed. Kevin is surprised.

**KEVIN**

You know how to get into Heaven?

**CROWLEY**

I know how to get into Heaven.

**EXT. CITY PARK - DAY**

SAM lies on the grass, weak and barely able to move. He stares at the perfect blue sky. Slowly, he raises his hand  
and begins to trace the image flashing through his mind- the crests on the pendant Elizabeth Hunter wore. His  
eyes are unfocused, it is more a mindless action than a deliberate one.

In flashes he pictures a book with the boars head crest, only the crest is in focus, nothing else on the page or  
around the edges of the book can be seen.

**INT. PITT - DAY**

ELIZABETH and DEAN are still running. Dean slows and stops, desperate to catch his breath. Elizabeth still clutches  
the sigil blade and she holds it ready, looking around them.

**DEAN**

What- the hell- was- that?

**ELIZABETH**

A pitt-dweler, they're very common in this region. Trust me, they're the mild ones. We need to keep going,  
there are other creatures that can destroy you faster than I could stop it.

**DEAN**

That's not- what I meant. And- you fucking know it. You- healed me- how?

**ELIZABETH**

Down here you learn by experience. The creatures around here like to take their time, for the most part.  
They'll rip you apart until they're just about nothing left, then in a flash you're whole again, all those nerves  
they chewed through are back and working just as well as ever. When it happens to you long enough, you  
learn how to cast it on yourself. Casting it on you was easy enough to figure out.

**DEAN**

And throwing that thing back?

**ELIZABETH**

And here I thought that was one piece you could figure out on your own. If I were whole, I would be  
considered a vengeful spirit. Moving creatures is rather easy with those benefits.

**DEAN**

I was a ghost for a spell a few years back. Now, I don't remember much about the experience, but I remember  
it didn't look like that when I used my mojo.

**ELIZABETH**

If you'd used it in a place like this it would have. It's the Pitt, Dean, we are in luck that our footprints do not  
glow behind us. Those from the surface are never seen here.

A small mound of dirt slowly forms by Dean as they speak. Elizabeth walks over to it and jams the sigil blade  
through the center. There is a SQUEAL, and when Elizabeth lifts the blade one of the small greenish-black  
creatures similar to the one which attacked Maureen. She holds it up for Dean to see. He grimaces.

**DEAN**

What's that?

**ELIZABETH**

This burrows through an orifice into your body and devours everything, yet no matter how deep it goes or  
how much it takes from you, you can still feel every second of it, gnawing away at you.

Elizabeth flicks the blade and the creature is thrown far.

**ELIZABETH**

This respite is over. Our goal is still several miles away, and by then the behemoths will have been alerted.

She walks away. Dean casts a look about them. Behind them, several mounds of dirt are rising, more of the small  
creatures. He takes off after Elizabeth in a hurry.

**INT. PITT - DAY (LATER)**

DEAN sticks close to ELIZABETH, keeping an eye behind them as well as ahead. Dark shapes swirl around them,  
closer than before. A long arm reaches out of the black towards Dean and he quickly cuts it away. Just beyond  
sight, a creature ROARS. Dean ducks and green flames shoot out where his head was.

Elizabeth is clearing their path, leaving a trail of blood and gore as creatures attack one after another. They do not  
talk, they are both exhausted, sweaty. Dean stumbles and falls to one knee. Several creatures dive at him, but a  
blade from the black shoots out and kills them.

Suddenly, the creatures around them are being dispatched. Elizabeth's eyes go wide and she looks around,  
breathing hard, the sigil raised along with her hand. She softly blows on her nails and jagged, silver talons quickly  
form, extending a foot from her body. They resemble thin sigil blades.

**MALACHI**

Now there's a sight I never thought I'd see.

MALACHI approaches Elizabeth and Dean slowly, fading in from the swirling tide of retreating bodies. He is young,  
humanoid, but with dark hollow eyes and lanky hair. There is a hungry look about him, but he stands tall. His dark  
eyes glisten when he sees Elizabeth and he adopts a look of pure malice. Dean takes a step back and he raises his  
hand. Suddenly, Dean is locked in place, movement is impossible.

**MALACHI**

And who is this?

He slowly walks up to Dean and spreads his fingers. Dean's limbs immediately snap out from his body and he is  
frozen in spread-eagle, hovering in the air. Elizabeth waits, moving to keep a line between her and the man.  
Malachi lightly touches Dean's sleeve, where some skin is visible. At his touch the swirling black line appears. He  
studies it for a moment, then his attention returns to Dean.

**MALACHI**

Samuel Winchester? Lucifer's little toy? Now, how could you end up here, outside of his Cage?

**ELIZABETH**

Leave us be, Malachi. This is of no concern to you or yours.

Malachi snaps his attention to Elizabeth, still cool and collected.

**MALACHI**

And you. Rumor had it that nutty old Fury pulled you out.

He walks around Dean. Dean's eyes follow him. When he passes, jagged, bloody wounds are visible near his spine,  
twin marks. Dried gore dangles from two protrusions.

**DEAN**

Are you- you're an angel.

Malachi turns again to Dean, his face twisted with rage.

**MALACHI**

I was. Before that fucking runt Gabriel threw me down here and ripped out my wings!

Elizabeth takes the distraction as an opportunity, she swings the sigil blade, aiming for Malachi's spine. He turns  
and grabs her own arms.

**MALACHI**

Did you miss our dalliances, Lizzie?

Malachi leans in close. He manages to grip both of Elizabeth's hands in his, avoiding the nails, and frees one hand  
to gently trace along Elizabeth's body. She turns her head, refusing to look at him.

**MALACHI**

Did you miss how I made you feel those long, dark days down here? I missed you, that's for sure. It's been to  
long since I was between those warm, soft-

As his hand traces up Elizabeth's leg, she twists her wrist in his grip and manages to free a hand. She slams the  
nails through his face, from the chin up. His words catch in his throat. She pulls her hand out of his head.

**ELIZABETH**

It hasn't been long enough.

Malachi ROARS in pain and Dean falls, suddenly released. Elizabeth takes the opportunity to duck around him. She  
turns, grabs the gore-coated stumps of his wings, places a foot in the center of his back, and pulls.

Malachi's screams re-double. He tries to reach around and grab Elizabeth, but Dean impales his hand with the  
demon blade. Around the stumps of wings, traces of bright blue light, the remains of a Grace, glow. Elizabeth  
continues to struggle and tear at the Grace, and Malachi writhes in agony. With a great wrench, her hands come  
free of the stumps, but the Grace follows her fingers. It flashes and explodes, launching Dean back several feet and  
blasting Elizabeth with a wall of energy.

Dean stumbles to his feet. Elizabeth is barely standing, clutching her chest. Her image wavers, doubles, flickers.  
Dean bolts over to them and grabs the sigil blade from the ground. He slams it into Malachi's back and the fallen  
angel is, at last, still.

Elizabeth MOANS and falls to the ground. Her skin begins to steam and sizzle.

**DEAN**

HEY! DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME! DON'T!

Dean slaps her across the face, but it does nothing. Elizabeth's image flickers, then abruptly changes. She no longer  
appears whole. Chunks of skin and muscle are missing all over her body, now covered only by remnants of clothing.  
Bones are broken, exposed, and blood still gushes from several wounds. Most of her mouth has been ripped out  
and her exposed teeth are black, smashed and rotted. Her hair is mostly gone- along with much of her scalp.

Dean covers his mouth and looks away, swallowing hard. The image of Elizabeth Dean had seen before slowly  
flickers back. She opens her eyes and manages to rock herself to her knees. She sees Malachi, dead on the ground.  
The sigil is sliding out of his back slowly and the blood is being re-absorbed. Elizabeth crawls over to him and  
removes the sigil blade.

Malachi MOANS. Elizabeth takes a deep breath, then reaches into the wound. The MOANS turn once again into a  
SCREAM. Elizabeth takes a deep breath and rips the wound wide open. A searing white light shines out and rises.  
Elizabeth holds out her hand and it begins to glow. The soul slips over to her and rests on her palm. She grabs it in  
her fist and twists with the other hand.

When the soul breaks into two, both halves explode. This time Dean is unaffected. A loud ROAR echos through the  
Pitt and the ground begins to rumble. Elizabeth stands, panting, and turns to Dean.

**DEAN**

What did you just do?

**ELIZABETH**

I bought us some time. Let's go, now.

She takes off back in the direction they ran before. Dean takes one last look at Malachi, slumped on the ground,  
and chases after her.

**INT. SPAO - DAY**

Softcrunching sounds come from MAUREEN's body. It is flattened, for the most part, and the creature is clearly  
visible, gnawing it's way down through one leg. The occassional mussle twitch shows she is still alive. The rest of  
the survivors are huddled on the far end of the room.

WYATT ties off the last piece of fabric in his concoction. He stands back to inspect it. From various pieces of  
displays and furniture he has put together a giant devil's trap.

**HYO-RIN**

What is that?

**WYATT**

Something that'll maybe keep us safe a little bit longer.

Wyatt lifts up the frame and wedges it into a window, keeping his eyes closed the whole time. The scratching and  
clawing does not stop, the monsters seem excited by his actions.

**WYATT**

There, I can't promise anything, but that should at least keep Demons out!

One of the other survivors speaks up.

**SURVIVOR**

Demons?

**WYATT**

Yeah! My brother killed one once, all those years ago when there were the storms. He learned everything he  
could and taught me a bit.

**SURVIVOR**

Know anything else that could help us?

**WYATT**

That's pretty much it, unless anyone's got rock salt?

No one does. Wyatt picks up a leftover bar and tosses it to Hyo-Rin. The others pick up chunks of the store to use as weapons.

**WYATT**

Someone will come. We just need to survive.

Behind him Hyo-Rin nods. Her eyes slowly roll up into her skull. Where it should be pure white there is another set  
of eyes, blood red pupils surrounded by black. She snarles and reveals fangs. Of the half dozen survivors left, there  
is only one other such creature. The others cannot see their faces.

**INT. GARTH'S HOUSE - KITCHEN - DAY**

KEVIN and CASTIEL, both frustrated, stomp up the stairs and into Garth's kitchen. GARTH is pouring cups of iced  
tea. The kitchen is cozy and, like the rest of the house, immacculate. He has a long range of phones on the wall  
labeled and a small desk sits in front of them, absolutely covered in sticky notes with different creature names and  
locations. Immediately through the kitchen is a living room, cluttered with books. A large map of the US dominates  
the wall, with little pins in dozens of colors and styles tracking different creatures.

**GARTH**

Thought you two would need a rest after chatting with him.

Castiel flops into a chair and Kevin paces.

**GARTH**

Was he helpful at all?

**KEVIN**

He says there's another way into Heaven, even with the doors locked.

**GARTH**

What? How?

**CASTIEL**

He will not say and I do not know anything about a second entrance.

**GARTH**

Well, you both know Crowley pretty damn well, do you think he could be pulling your legs?

**KEVIN**

No, he seems fairly convinced that the door exists. He just doesn't know where.

They sit in silence for a long time. Kevin stirrs his drink, not paying it much attention. Castiel downs his in record  
time and Garth re-fills it for him.

**KEVIN**

Half a soul escapes from Hell after 400 years. Right after Heaven goes into lockdown-

**CASTIEL**

Hell almost was locked at the same time. It is most likely what weakened the walls in the first place,  
abandoning the spell.

**KEVIN**

Right. After only a couple months, it goes on a rampage, killing dozens of monsters just to send a message.

Kevin stops. He sits down, thinking hard.

**GARTH**

I know that look.

**CASTIEL**

I too am familiar. What is it?

**KEVIN**

We almost forgot. One of the monsters left us a clue.

**CASTIEL**

The passage burned into the desk?

**KEVIN**

YES!

His eyes flash across the table. He is putting pieces together.

**KEVIN**

Facilis discensus adverni, it's easy to descend into Hell.

**CASTIEL**

Yes, we never figure dout why it left those words.

**KEVIN**

The words aren't the important part.

**GARTH**

What?

**KEVIN**

I mean they ARE but they AREN'T. Don't you get it?

Kevin is excited. Castiel and Garth are confused. Kevin is too hyper to care that he is the only one who has figured it out.

**KEVIN**

It's the CONTEXT of the words, that's what the Orontes was leaving us! It is easy to descend into Hell- those  
were the last words the oracle said before she opened a door to let Aeneas into Hell!

**GARTH**

But I thought you wanted to get into Heaven?

**KEVIN**

It must be able to go to both places! Cas, is there anything that you know of in Greek mythological canon  
that MIGHT be able to open a door?

Castiel thinks for a long time. Slowly his expression brightens, he begins to nod.

**CASTIEL**

I think I do, actually. When the Greeks lost control of Olympus the Gods vanished. Zeus, Prometheus, and  
Artemis crossed paths with Sam and Dean during the Leviathan attack.

**KEVIN**

Really? They never mentioned that one.

**CASTIEL**

(nodding)

My garrison lost track of them over the centuries, all but one. Hades.

**KEVIN**

The God of Hell?

**CASTIEL**

The underworld, actually.

**GARTH**

OK, so he can get her into Heaven?

**CASTIEL**

No. When Olympus fell, the Greek underworld was shifted. Some souls were appropriated into Heaven, others  
into Hell. But Hades went into Tartarus, sunk it into the Pitt, and sealed it off, nothing in, nothing out.

Kevin frowns.

**KEVIN**

So how does this help anything?

**CASTIEL**

At the time there was a rumor that when Hades locked it, he sent his staff to the surface, in case the Greeks  
took domination again. Back in the day that staff could access any point in the Underworld, and on Olympus.  
If it's still out there, it can open a tunnel to the Asphodel fields or Elysium, both of which are now a part of  
Heaven.

There is a long silence.

**KEVIN**

Could the staff be used to seal off the Pitt again?

**CASTIEL**

Hades managed it with Tartarus, but that was only a small piece. I really do not know.

**KEVIN**

But if we can open Heaven, maybe the Angels will return and they can find a way.

**CASTIEL**

Maybe.

**INT. PITT - DAY (LATER)**

DEAN and ELIZABETH trudge along in silence. They are grim, weary. The once-distant Behemoth is much closer now,  
and the sea of monsters around them, while indistinct, is closer. Dean slashes at a tentacle coming out of the  
darkness, only half paying attention. After a moment he trots closer to Elizabeth.

**DEAN**

You have a lot of explaining to do.

**ELIZABETH**

Do I?

**DEAN**

Yeah. First, what's your history with that guy? Second, what did you do to him? Third, why did he think I was  
Sam?

Elizabeth rolls her eyes and keeps going, slashing ahead of her every now and then as a figure becomes distinct from the others.

**ELIZABETH**

When I was first sent here, he found me. After several other creatures, but he brought me away from them. I  
thought he would help me, but... Just because Angels are not endowed does not mean they cannot still do  
things to you. He tortured me in ways you cannot imagine. I finally managed to get away, and it was then the  
behemoth found me. Still, what it did to me was almost merciful after him.

Dean follows behind her. The heard of creatures begins to thin somewhat. Elizabeth is on high alert, but does not seem overly nervous.

**ELIZABETH**

As to what I did to him- I have a physical form now, one much stronger than just the bare soul I was. I ripped  
out what was left of his Grace, turning him human, and then I ripped out his soul and destroyed it. Hence the  
rising tide- every creature in the Pitt will have sensed that. And now his corpse is a beacon, at least until they  
decide to pay a visit to those others.

**DEAN**

And the Sam thing?

Elizabeth turns and grabs Dean's wrist. She holds it up and the bright glow appears.

**ELIZABETH**

Everything down here bears the signature of the Pitt. It's a mark that allows you to survive the conditions.  
Lucifer put the mark on your brother, so only he and Michael could hurt him. I took the mark from your  
brother so that you wouldn't just be a pile of sentient ash and so you could actually be useful.

Dean stares at the mark. Elizabeth lets go and resumes walking. Dean follows after a moment.

**DEAN**

Is this what you did to Sam?

**ELIZABETH**

Relax. He will be fine, after I repair the damage. It is superficial damage to his soul, that is all. Like skinning  
off a tattoo.

**DEAN**

You bitch.

**ELIZABETH**

We have established that, yes. Now, things are likely about to get very messy, the store should be just ahead  
and that behemoth-

Elizabeth points ahead of them.

**ELIZABETH**

Is most certainly moving. We're going to have to round up all the people and get them out before it takes  
exception to our presence. Are you finished, or shall we stay here and make our escape whenever it's done  
playing?

Dean is frightened, he nods and grips his knife harder.

**DEAN**

Fine. Let's go, but just- you have an escape plan, right?

Elizabeth is nervous.

**ELIZABETH**

Do not worry, you will know what you need to do as you need to do it. Just stay close to me.

Ahead of them now there are no more shadows, no more monsters. Only a long, low ridge. Elizabeth takes a deep  
breath and runs up the ledge. Dean follows.

The SPAO store sits on a rocky ledge near a pool of fire. Dean covers his eyes. The whole area is flooded with  
burning light, but only a handful of creatures remain, most of them are together not far from the doors of the  
shop. To the left of the store is a large, black mountain extending in vertical peaks and vanishing into the writhing  
mass of fire.

Elizabeth lowers her weapon a fraction and spins. She shoves Dean to the side and scans the horizon from which  
they came. The black forms are rushing away from the area. There is a thin line of bodies behind them, pulling  
themselves in the same direction. They are the monsters Elizabeth and Dean struck down. Elizabeth's breath is fast  
and shallow, she cranes her neck upwards, but sees nothing.

**DEAN**

What's wrong?

**ELIZABETH**

WE'RE TOO LATE! THE BEHEMOTH IS COMING!

Elizabeth takes off towards the store at a bolt.

**DEAN**

FUCK!

He bolts after her. Elizabeth turns towards the group of monsters to the side. They are more of the Tornit-like  
creatures with exceptionally long arms. They hold MARCUS upright. His eyes are bulging and his mouth is torn  
open around the arm of one of the creatures. As he writhes, his eyes bulge and the hand withdraws. His stomach  
is in it's hand. The five other creatures around it all try to snatch away the prize.

Elizabeth runs up behind them and strikes out, severing two arms and a decapitating one before they register her  
presence. When one tries to attack, she quickly throws white-hot energy at it. Dean goes for one still holding  
Marcus, who has blood pouring out of his mouth and nose. His eyes are frozen in horror, staring up at the flames  
of the ceiling and twitching.

After an extremely bloody fight, Elizabeth and Dean are alone on the plain with Marcus. The other creatures are  
fixated on the windows, scratching and clawing at the glass. Those creatures are bright red with short, blunt  
fingers and squashed heads. They have no legs, only several sharp protrusions which are anchored in the bricks  
around the storefront.

Elizabeth squats next to Marcus. She holds his head in her hands and stares hard at his eyes. Her hands glow  
slightly, but nothing happens. She closes her eyes and gently sets his head back down.

**DEAN**

What can we do for him?

**ELIZABETH**

We can bring him to the surface with us, so that his soul can be free of the Pitt.

**DEAN**

Can't you heal him or something?

**ELIZABETH**

No. If we had time, which we never were going to, I could enter his mind as I did your brother's, and then  
MAYBE with several months I could bring him back, but his body would not heal.

Elizabeth speaks directly to Marcus.

**ELIZABETH**

Just hold on to whatever memories you can still find. Think of something peaceful. The pain will end soon.

She steps back and looks again at the sky. Something is moving between them and the flames, slowly.

**ELIZABETH**

Dean, can you carry him?

**DEAN**

Yeah, but-

**ELIZABETH**

Get him inside. I will clear the area.

**INT. SPAO - DAY**

The SURVIVORS are clustered together, their weapons still out. MAUREEN is almost completely flat. The creature  
inside her appears to be working its way back out, slowly. WYATT is eyeing his Devil's trap. One by one, the  
creatures at the windows stop scratching. There are sounds of hacking and chopping. Then, silence.

Suddenly, a window SHATTERS, and several survivors SCREAM. Dean dives in, MARCUS' body on his back and  
holding the dead boy's hands to keep him in place. ELIZABETH follows, covered in gore.

**DEAN**

LET'S GO, WE'RE HERE TO GET YOU OUT!

Elizabeth hesitates while Dean runs over to the survivors. She points at HYO-RIN and the other survivor who  
displayed the strange eyes.

**ELIZABETH**

We are leaving, and we are not taking you with us.

Wyatt steps forward.

**WYATT**

WE'RE NOT LEAVING THEM HERE!

Elizabeth shoots him a look. Dean sets Marcus down and heads over to check Maureen. The creature crawls back  
out of the hole in the side of her head. Dean grabs his knife and impails it. He runs to the door and flings the  
creature off the end of his knife into the distance.

**ELIZABETH**

Your kind had their chance up in the world. Leave their bodies, now.

Hyo-Rin's eyes roll up into her head, revealing the second set. Wyatt sees them and steps back.

**HYO-RIN**

No.

Elizabeth takes a deep breath and raises the sigil blade. Hyo-Rin laughs.

**HYO-RIN**

We heard your legend, human. You are a pure soul. Incapable of harming these hosts. If you attack us, you  
kill them. Your only choice is to-

Elizabeth slashes with the sigil blade and takes off both creature's heads at once. The skin burns away from Hyo-Rin  
and the man, revealing two grotesquely mal-formed creatures, a cross between a dwarf and a skinned octopus in  
appearance. They writhe on the ground as several other survivors SCREAM. Elizabeth bends down and lifts the  
scraps of flesh and body from each. The skin is mostly hollowed out, and Elizabeth throws it over an arm, then  
quickly crosses to Maureen and lais them between her body and Marcus'.

**DEAN**

How do we get them out of here?

Elizabeth looks out the window, it is mostly black now.

**ELIZABETH**

I can raise this store from the outside with you all in it. Send you back through to where you came from. You  
will probably end up underground. The moving picture boxes-

**DEAN**

Television.

**ELIZABETH**

-Fine, the television said they believe you were lost in a sink hole, so that is where you will be. They will find  
you quickly.

She points to the small pile of bodies.

**ELIZABETH**

There will be a short moment when you reach the surface where you will be able to push those through. They  
will also be found in the sink hole, but the weight of the rock and the dirt will destroy them. Tell no one of  
this place, of what you saw. For your own protection you have to do this.

Without waiting for a reply she turns to leave. Elizabeth stops when she sees the Devil's trap.

**ELIZABETH**

Who made this?

She turns. Wyatt raises a hand, shaking.

**ELIZABETH**

Good job. That will protect you on the way out. You will pass through Hell. Do not look out the windows.

She waves her arm and heads for the broken window.

**ELIZABETH**

Dean, with me.

Dean is confused, but he follows.

**INT. PITT - DAY**

ELIZABETH runs away from the store as fast as she can. Dean is on her heels. The flames are totally blocked, and the vague outline of a large, flat thing is lowering, the hand of the Behemoth.

**DEAN**

Shouldn't we be in the store?

**ELIZABETH**

No. Only the ones who came through can go back that way. Our path is much longer, and much more  
dangerous.

Elizabeth stops and quickly crouches. She raises her hand and slams it into the dirt. Cracks radiate outwards,  
towards the store. There is a rumble, then the store begins to glow. Elizabeth twists her arm in the rock and the  
crack circles the store. With a deafening CRASH, a chasm opens beneath it and the store vanishes. She removes her  
arm from the ground. It is bleeding and broken, but she ignores the damage.

**ELIZABETH**

Now it's time for you to fulfil your side.

**DEAN**

How do we escape?

Elizabeth hands the sigil back to Dean reluctantly. He takes it.

**ELIZABETH**

Follow me.

Elizabeth bolts towards the sharp mountain and Dean follows. There is a rumbling sound and the wind around them  
picks up exponentially. Dean stumbles and Elizabeth fights the force. The hand is coming down faster now. There is  
no more than twenty feet of head room.

At the base of the mountain Elizabeth turns to Dean.

**ELIZABETH**

I was told you escaped Purgatory with the soul of a Vampire embedded within you, is this true?

**DEAN**

Yes?

Elizabeth points to a spot on the wall.

**ELIZABETH**

Strike this place with the back of the sigil blade.

Dean comes around her and quickly does as she says. A door appears suddenly, covered in flames. Dean jumps back to avoid getting scorched. There is another ROAR. Elizabeth watches the sky and shouts over the noise.

**ELIZABETH**

THIS DOOR CONNECTS THE PITT TO A SERIES OF OLD FURY TUNNELS LEADING TO THE SURFACE. YOU NEED  
TO TAKE MY SOUL THE SAME WAY YOU TOOK THAT VAMPIRES AND TAKE THE PATH. THE FLAMES WILL BURN  
YOU, BUT YOU MUST KEEP MOVING AT ALL COSTS! ON THE OTHER SIDE, RELEASE ME, AND I WILL HEAL YOUR  
BROTHER.

Dean considers her words for a second, looking from her to the door.

**DEAN**

I COULD JUST LEAVE YOU HERE RIGHT NOW.

**ELIZABETH**

YOU COULD.

**DEAN**

WOULD SAM RECOVER ON HIS OWN?

Elizabeth opens her mouth, but says nothing. After a moment she nods. Dean lunges at the door, but stops himself  
just on the threshold.

**DEAN**

SON OF A BITCH!

He turns back to her, the hand is very close now.

**DEAN**

I TAKE YOU BACK, YOU DON'T TOUCH SAM EVER AGAIN, AND YOU LEAVE CASTIEL ALONE!

Elizabeth eyes the hand.

**ELIZABETH**

I WILL NOT HARM YOUR BROTHER AGAIN, BUT MY DEAL WITH CASTIEL STANDS. IF YOU CAN KILL ME, HE  
IS FREE, BUT IF YOU CANNOT, HE IS MINE. UNTIL THEN, I WILL NOT HARM HIM FURTHER.

Dean considers this. He eyes the doorway again, then curses once more.

**DEAN**

SON OF A BITCH!

He cuts the arm holding the sigil blade and screams the incantation.

**DEAN**

(Reciting)

Elizabeth glows, then transforms into pure light. She vanishes into Dean's arm and he dives through the flaming  
door just as the hand touches the top of his hair.

**INT. STAIRCASE - DAY**

DEAN SCREAMS as his clothes ignite. The whole tunnel is made of flame. His shoes quickly melt and as he runs, still  
SCREAMING horribly, the skin from the bottom of his feet sticks to the rock and peels away from his body. He falls  
to his knees and crawls, leaving behind more roasted skin.

A soft white light surrounds Dean as he gives up and CRIES on the floor of the tunnel. The flames slowly fade away,  
the rock cools, and his wounds begin to heal. The white light glows stronger and stronger until it is completely  
blinding.

**EXT. DEARBORN HOSPITAL - DAY**

DEAN opens his eyes. Smoke rolls off of his clothes. He is behind the impala, right where he and Elizabeth left from.  
No one sees him lying there, and Dean stiffly pulls himself around to the far side of the car. He collapses against it,  
panting.

After a long moment, Dean pats the car.

**DEAN**

Good to see you again baby.

He gulps more air, then sets down the sigil blade. With the demon knife, still glowing white-hot as if it had just  
been forged, he slices his arm, choking back screams as he does so.

Black smoke shot through with white lightning seeps from the wound. Rather than solidifying, it drifts towards the  
hospital. Afer a moment it seems to get it's bearings and takes a more direct approach, gaining speed. Dean  
watches it rise and vanish through the wall. He pulls himself to his fet, tucks the sigil blade and the demon blade  
into the leather of his jacket, and runs towards the entrance of the building.

**EXT. CITY PARK - DAY**

SAM is less loopy now, and he is sitting up against the tree. Before him, scraped into the grass in a small trench, is the family crest of Elizabeth's pendant. There is a bright flash of light and ELIZABETH is standing before him. She is hunched, weak, and her skin and hair are covered in sweat and soot. Sam shrinks back from the sight of her.

**SAM**

What are you going to do?

Elizabeth comes closer, slowly. She crouches in front of him.

**ELIZABETH**

What I took from you was a sigil carved into your soul by Lucifer himself. There is another, one I intended to  
remove but I had to leave with you. That sigil will pull your soul back into the Pitt upon your death. Even  
the Horseman Death could not prevent that, should the sigil be activated.

Sam is shaking slightly, but he listens.

**ELIZABETH**

Tell your brother that if there is any debt he thinks I owe him for today, this covers it.

Sam barely has time to raise his hands before Elizabeth slams her hand through his chest. He SCREAMS horrifically  
and she quickly removes her hand, a mass of black smoke and thin strips of soul come with it. She pushes the mass  
into her own chest and winces as it takes hold. Elizabeth then grabs Sam's head in her hands and white light spills  
between them. Sam's eyes stop rolling and he focuses on her.

**ELIZABETH**

You will need rest. A lot of it. Your soul will take many weeks to recover from the damage. Do not hunt during  
that time, your anti-posession tattoos will be unable to protect you from Demons for at least one month. I  
will see to it you return to your home safely. This is the only gift you will ever receive from me.

Elizabeth drops Sam's head and waves her hand. The whole scene glows with blinding light.

**INT. DEARBORN HOSPITAL - DAY**

SAM sits up with a ragged GASP just as DEAN enters the room. He looks around, panting.

**DEAN**

SAM!

Dean runs over and pulls Sam into a bear-hug, simultaneously sitting down on the side of the bed. Sam is startled,  
but he hugs his brother back after a moment. His eyes widen and he pushes Dean away.

**SAM**

Why the hell do you feel like you just came out of an oven?

**DEAN**

How do you feel?

**SAM**

Dean, I think I figured out who she was, the half-soul.

Dean's excitement melts. He is pure business now.

**DEAN**

Who?

**SAM**

When- when she hurt me, I saw a pendant around her neck, a family crest.

**DEAN**

OK, so we can use that to at least get an idea-

**SAM**

Dean, it was our family crest. She- I think she's a Campbell.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
STORY NOTES  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I want to start off with a quick (but extremely sincere) "Sorry" for this chapter being late. I had it ready to go four days ago, but I decided that I did not like how much of Elizabeth's backstory I revealed, so I went back and re-wrote the whole thing. I wish I'd done more with the SPAO crowd, but I decided to just get it out finally. The next couple of episodes should be pretty easy on the writing front, and so I hope to get them out more regularly.

I will say that you'll be getting a double-feature in a couple weeks: The other reason this episode was so late is that I've been writing episode 11, which is going to be pretty cool. I don't want to give any spoilers, but I will say that episode 11 is going to be a massive flashback episode. You're going to get the whole story of Elizabeth Hunter, from when she was human to when she crawled out of the Pitt with the Fury. Since this episode focused a lot on what happened to the half of her soul in the Pitt, the other half will focus on her memories of the half kept in Heaven. It's mostly written now, so I hope you will enjoy that one!

The only story note I have for you, really is that the SPAO store is a real place, but it's definitely NOT in Huntsville, Alabama. I lived and studied in Korea (Yonsei University in Gangwondo, Wonju, for those of you familiar with the region) from 2010 to 2011, and I wanted to include some little stuff from my time there, since Korea is a truely incredibly beautiful and welcoming country and I really fell in love with it. SPAO is a very trendy store in Seoul run, in part, by SM Entertainment, who manages bands such as Super Junior (my personal favorite), Girls' Generation (The YouTube MV award winner for this year), Fx, SHINee, EXO, DBSK, BoA, and other fantastic groups I had the amazing opportunity to see live in concert when I lived there :) But anyways, I just dropped SPAO in because I couldn't justify sending Sam and Dean to Korea for a hunt, haha! I have several pictures of the store, mostly because as a Super Junior fan i was hypnotized by the 10 foot tall posters of the members modeling SPAO gear, but none really that give you a good idea of the layout. SPAO is cool though- great fashion, relatively cheap prices, and if you're a foreigner you get a 10-15% discount (I don't remember which, I got it when I bought my winter coat). Keep an eye out for more Korea references in the future! And if you want to see some pictures from my time there, just send me a message here or on my tumblr PretendThisIsWitty!


End file.
